Fairy Tail Industries
by Add some romance to the mix
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia works for the Fairy Tail Industries company. When she broke a few bottles of vodka, she never knew that it would change her life. What will happen to her when she gets involved with the Mafia business, and falls in love with her own boss. / Nalu / Lemon / Modern AU /
1. Fairy Tail Café

**Fairy Tail Industries **

The cold water streamed down my face. I looked up to see Freed Justine, the gardener in front of me. He were out watering his plants, to his shop. Freed's shop where a few blocks away from my apartment.

The first thing that happened to me that day, was to be drenched. "I'm so sorry, Lucy!"

I squeezed at my wet white shirt to get some of the water off. Wait, what!? I looked down at my blouse in horror. You could see everything. And then I mean _everything!_ Embarrassed, I locked my gaze on the ground, cowering my breast with my hands. Feeling the warmth brush across my cheeks.

Freed's face were flushed, as I looked up at him. "I-I can get you a jacket?" Completely ignoring him, I didn't have time for that.

Looking at my clock I started to run. Three days this week I had been late for work, and my boss made it pretty clear to me if I came late one more time, he would fire me! "Shit! I'm late!"

Running down the streets almost cupping my breast, I got more attention from people I ran past then I had intended. It wasn't far away now. Only a few blocks away. Ten minutes, I'm ten freaking minutes late.. Laxus is so going to kill me.

Wonder how he would do it? Shut me inside on of the closets in the back room, and let me starve to death? Kidnap me and toss me in the lake, or worse.. He would make me watch Dora the Explorer for the rest of my life!

"Watch out!"

It snapped me out of my thoughts. I spotted a man in front of me carrying a heavy load of boxes. Obviously he should have taken two turns. I tried to doge him, but for no use. I stumbled over him, dragging him and the boxes down with me in the processes. With a shattering sound coming from the boxes, I knew, I'm fucked.

Holding the back of his head he looked at me angrily. In that moment I didn't even think.

I jumped back at my feet, and began to run, never looking back. "Hey you! Come back here!"

He shouted after me. I was so stupid, but I had no time for this, I couldn't lose this job. This was the only job I had. I couldn't afford to search for a new one.

A little further now and I was there. And then I spotted it Fairy Tail Café, yes finally! I stormed inside and closed my eyes waiting for Laxus to yell at me.

"It's not my fault I'm late! Blame it on Freed and the stupid man with the boxes!" Nothing, I didn't hear Laxus angry voice. I open my eyes carefully.

"Calm down Lucy, his not here." A warm voice came from the corner of the café, it was Mirajane! "You look horrible Lucy." I could feel the tears began to pile up in my eyes.

"Mira! You don't how awful my day have been!" Running towards her and I wrapped my arms around her, holding her tight.

"I'll go get your uniform, so you can get those wet clothes off." I nodded and went to the changing room in the back.

Mira and I are the only one working the first shift. Levy and Juvia will come later on, in a few hours. She came walking towards me, carrying my pink and white uniform.

"So, Lucy, tell me what happened to day." She handed me my uniform and sat down on the bench beside me.

"It all started when I were walking past Freed's flower shop, you know it right?" Mira nodded. I stripped of my wet clothing and pulled my white stockings on. "He manage to drench me with his garden hose! I know he didn't see me, but still.."

Grabbing the over piece to the dress I pulled it over my head and fixed my breast so they lay perfectly comfortable. It was a white blouse with quite the exposing cleavage. "And then I ran into this demon! He walked in my way first so we collided!" Stepping into the under piece to the dress and I pulled it over my butt.

"Someone should teach him to walk multiple turns so accident like that wont happen!" Turning around to Mira signalising her to fix the back of my dress. "But the important thing was that I ran away, I panicked!" Facing her I looked at her for advice.

She smiled, starting to tie the bows on my dress. "Just go back there and explain what happened, and that you were in a rush."

She grabbed my hands, putting the accessories on. Rising up from the chair she started to fix my hair. Setting them up in two ponytails, like I always had it, with pink ribbons. She let some of my hair hang in front of my face, with the final touch, she placed the white bow on my head.

"But Lucy, sweetie. It's Saturday, We don't open before nine am, the clock is only eight thirty." I felt my heart fell to the grounds of hell. So all this were for nothing? If I had walked out from my apartment later, I might have avoided getting drenched. And if I didn't think I was late, then I wouldn't be running. Great, this was just great. I could have avoided every accident!

I buried my face in my hands an sighed.

"Look at the bright side, Lucy! You were right in time for opening the shop with me." Lifting my head I looked at Mira and gave her a weak smile.

The Fairy Tail Café had been open for a few hours now and it started to get crowded.

"Mira? Do you know when Levy and Juvia are here, I need their help." Mira stood behind the cash register.

"I called them to come early, so they would be here any moment now."

"Excuse me Miss, can we get a refill over here?" I walked towards the table who had asked for assistants.

"Of course Sir, I will get it right away." Smiling my best smile, I walked over to Mira to get the three coffees they asked for.

Suddenly the door swung open and Levy stormed in, she panted hard an rested her arms on her knees.

"I'm here!" It looked like she had ran twenty miles.

"Levy! I'm so glad you're here!" She looked up at me trying to smile but had no time for that, she ran in to the changing room.

Levy walked out holding an empty tray now wearing her uniform. Our uniform are all the same, except all of us have different colours. I have pink and white uniform, while Levy's orange and white and Juvia's blue and white. Mira's uniform is burgundy and white, but for some reason she's not wearing it today. That's not like her to do that. I have to ask her later about that.

A few minutes later Juvia finally came. "Juvia is here." She looked depressed and walked slowly to the back room. Feeling a bit concerned I grabbed her arm.

"Are you ok, Juvia?" She didn't even look at me.

"Juvia is fine.." I didn't dare to ask more, I'm just going to leave it like that for a while. If she wants to talk, she'll come to me.

The doorbell rang and new costumers came in. Levy greeted them and led them to an empty table. Juvia shortly came out with her uniform on.

"Juvia? Can you come clean this table for me?" Without answering me she started to clean them. Yeah, something was defiantly wrong.

Only one more hour with work and I would be able to go home and take a hot bubble bath. I needed that after the day I had today. Maybe I will give myself a treat? Some shopping maybe? Yes, that's what I need.

The doorbell snapped me out of my thoughts. "Welcome to Fairy Tail Café, my name is Lucy and I will be your maid this afternoon." I smiled widely at the guests in front of me.

"No need for that ,Lucy." I looked into a chest as a huge man stood before me. Laxus. I hope Levy gives me a beautiful memorial. I don't want white roses Levy, I want pretty lillys!

"What did you say Mira? You want me to come help you? I'm coming!" Laxus sighed and let me off the hook, this time. I ran towards Mira who now came from the back room.

"Mira, hide me! The thunder dragon is trying to kill me!" She giggled at me and gave me a pat on the back, desperately trying to hide behind her.

"Don't worry, Lucy. Laxus is only waiting for me. I were actually saving this for later, but Laxus quit. He works as a manager in a bar now. The owner of Fairy Tail Industries said that he didn't quiet fit the image to Fairy Tail Café. He said he was too.. intimidating."

What? Laxus were no longer my boss? Now I understand! That's why Mira didn't have her uniform on, she's the new manager!

"Congratulation Mira!"

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Don't get too exited Lucy, I'll come here time to time to check up on you. I don't want you to give my fiancée a hard time." Laxus's dark voice sounded like growl behind me, ready to attack a little deer any moment.

"Yeah, I got it, I got it!" Running away from the thunder dragon and jumped for the opportunity as a costumer walked in. "Welcome to Fairy Tail Café, my name is Lucy and I will be your maid this afternoon."

It was a man with a suit, looking like an important person. He had crazy messy pink hair. Does he dyeing it pink? Who does that? I like pink but really, even I wouldn't dye my hair pink.

"I would like a table for one." He said with a husky voice. He were taller then me and well built. Made me wonder what was under that suit of his.

"Follow me, please." Placing him on one of the best spots in the whole Café, the window section. "Do you know what you would like to order?" He looked so familiar, I swear I have seen him somewhere, maybe a reality show?

"An americano." He looked at me from head to top, eyeing me with those onyx eyes.

"Coming right up!" I could feel he were staring at me. Maybe he mistook me for someone else. As I were walking toward the coffee machine I could see Mira and Laxus getting way to intimate with each other

"At least take it to the back room." Laxus swiftly lifted Mira and carried her bridal style to his old office, but now Mira's? So complicated.

Never taking the look off me, he stared me down. Carrying his americano to his table, placing it gently down before him.

"Would you like something else?" He burst out laughing. "Excuse me?" Now I started to get offended, who does he think he is, coming in here and act like a jerk.

"You really don't remember me, do you?" I looked surprised at him. So he did know me!

"I'm sorry but people come in and out here all the time, hard to keep up the memory of our guests." Grabbing the coffee, he swallowed it by a few seconds, like it wasn't even hot!

"You owe me some vodka Missy." Vodka? Do I look like a Russian vodka dealer!?

"I think you're mistaking me for someone else." He rose up from the chair and grabbed my chin.

"I remember that this face of yours, running over my vodka today."

My heart stopped beating. He stared at me, not saying anything. I could feel his warm breath, he was too damn close. His eyes wandered around my face, almost like he was printing it in his mind. Maybe his going to sew me! I don't have money for vodka or anything.

"Remember now?" I nodded slowly not letting go of his gaze. His hand still holding my chin. "So what are we going to do about that, Lu-cy?"

I stared blankly at him. My voice had become to dry to speak. "That vodka was pretty important to me, I were going to use it for tonight. But that's out of the question." I nodded. "Doubting you have the money I'll give yo a deal. You will work free for me at my bar, until your debt is paid. Do we have a deal?" Nodding in agreement I felt his hand stroke my cheek with his thumb.

He was so warm.

"Good, and don't worry about the clothing. I know your size." He poked my nose and let go of me. Placing some money and tip on the table, before he went towards the door. "You have to be at Fairy Tail Bar in an hour." He smirked at me and opened the door and left.

I sunk down in the seat he had used, I could feel the warmth of his body on the cushion. I'm. So. Fucked.

Levy ran towards me. "Do you have a boyfriend Lu-chn?! Why didn't you tell me? He looked so successful and handsome!" she looked so exited and happy.

"It's not like that at all. I owe him some money." Her smile faded away.

"What have you done?" She grabbed my arm and stared me down.

"I'll tell you when we get off work." I rose up from the chair and gathered some empty glass and plates, cleaning up for the day.

* * *

We had finally closed and I was exhausted. And the worst was yet to come. Maybe the stranger was a Mafia with pink hair? What id the floor is cowered with plastic? Then, then I'm dead.

I walked to my closet but stopped at the sound of, crying? It came from the bathroom. I leaned on the door to hear better. Yeah, it was definitely someone crying.

"Juvia? Are you in there?" I opened the door and looked careful inside. She sat on the floor hugging her legs. Walking towards her, I sat my self beside her and lay an arm around her, as I cherished her back.

"What happened?" My voice was low. You always get in a bad mood if Juvia is crying. "Do you want me to call Lyon?"

Now she almost screamed. "I'm sorry, Juvia! I didn't mean to-" She caught me off guard as she clung herself to my uniform.

"Lyon-sama broke up with Juvia.."

Poor Juvia, she's such a hopeless romantic. But it's sad, they had been together for four years, they even moved in together.

"He didn't deserve you, you deserve better." She stopped crying, hold me tight. "Do you have a place to stay or-"

"Don't worry about it Lucy, Juvia will stay at Levy's for now." Raising myself of the ground I reached out a hand for Juvia.

"You are one of the strongest women I know, I know you will get through this." Smiling weakly at me she grabbed my hand, pulling her up. Walking out of the bathroom, Juvia seemed much better.

"Thanks Lucy, that helped Juvia a lot." She gave me a quick hug. "Levy are probable waiting for Juvia now, Juvia will see you tomorrow!" Juvia ran through the back door.

Now I only have to change. I can't be late for that demons work.

Taking my time changing back to my old clothes I noticed that every one had left. You got to be kidding me. How late was it now? Outside on the streets had already started to get dark, now I began to feel al little stressed. I looked at the clock over the door inside the café. It was already six thirty I had to be there in 30 minutes. There was no chance in hell I would give that demon that satisfaction of me coming late, so he could sew me. No freaking way!

I grabbed my bag and tossed it over my shoulder and ran through the back door. There was a car waiting outside the back exit at Fairy Tail Café. Laxus threw he's head out of the car window.

"Hurry up, I don't want to be late!" I looked around to see if there were anyone else around.

I pointed at myself. Was he talking to me?

"Yeah, who else?" Retrieving his head from the window he grunted. Jogging to the car for not wanting the thunder dragon to wait. I opened the door and jumped inside. Laxus drove the car out from the back alley.

"What business do you have at the Fairy Tail Bar?" Laxus actually tried to start a conversation! I'm impressed.

"Too meet my doom.." I said sarcastic.

"What was that?" Laxus didn't hear my, thankfully.

"Repay a debt." He laughed out loud. "Why are you laughing of my misery!?" I take that back! I'm not impressed!

"I have the feeling you don't know what kind of place Fairy Tail Bar is?" What did he mean with that? "Never mind, just be quiet, I'm exhausted."

Hoping to get some rest, I closed my eyes and laid back to relax.

"Ey, Lucy. Wake up." Laxus leaned over me and gently brushed my cheek. I desperately tried to rub the sleepiness out of my eyes. He cleared his throat and opened his car door. "Were here, get out."

Stepping out of the car, Laxus slammed the door behind him. Was he just sweet with me? Maybe that's the influence of Mira? Yeah, It has to be.

Laxus had parked over the street, guessing that from the noises coming from a bar. Stepping out of the car, I spotted this huge building behind me. With large flashing light it said 'Fairy Tail Bar, nights to remember'. I just stood there with wide eyes and my mouth open. It looked so cool! People stood in long lines to get in and paparazzi where taking picture at the entrance. They even had a red carpet!

"What the fuck is this place Laxus?" I didn't look at him, my eyes were fixed at the large ass building, with hundreds of people standing outside.

"This is the place I'm manager for." He smirked widely and chuckled.

"You got to be kidding me?"

Laxus grabbed my arm. "We have to hurry, the boss doesn't like people like you, who are not wearing a clock!"

I thought the demon where manager for the bar? It looked like that when he came to the café. I will regret this. "Laxus, I don't have any suitable cloths for this kind of place." He dragged me towards the back entrance where three large guards stood.

"He said he got that cowered."

"I haven't told him my size, so how possible could he know my size?" Laxus laughed quite.

"It's his gift."

Laxus showed the men his ID "The chick's with me." They nodded and let us through.

And with that my job had begun.

I had just walked in to my worst nightmare.

* * *

**First chapter done! I would love some advice and feedback for the story to be better.**

**Hope you like it and feel free to follow me on this journey!**

**I'll try to update a new chapter in the next days.**

**Now have I also rewritten this chapter!**

**Have a nice day!**


	2. Fairy Tail Bar

Laxus showed the men his ID "The chick's with me." They nodded and let us through. And with that my job had began. I had come to my worst nightmare.

"What am I suppose to do here?" I looked up at Laxus, he walked a few steppes a head of me

"You'll figure it out. I should never said yes to hire you in the first place. You're always late ,Lucy." I'm not that bad at timing things.. It just happened to be it this week.

"Hey, watch your mouth!" He turned around and pressed his finger on my forehead.

"Don't talk to your boss like that." Did he forget something or what?!

"Did you forget that Mira, your fiancée is my new boss now?" He smirked an leaned down still pointing at my head.

"Not at this place." He pushed me back, so I lost my balance. Fuck, his right. Stupid debt.

We had walked in a long white corridor with identical black doors. If I'm going to run back here, I'm fucked. Laxus finally stopped and opened a door. "Go change in here." Then he turned on his heel.

"Wait! What am I suppose to do after that?" Laxus looked at me like I was an alien.

"You'll figure it out when you get inside, hurry or you'll be late, _again_." Pushing me inside, shutting the door. Stupid Laxus, his the manager off this place and won't even help me out. Bastard. A girl grabbed me from behind.

"You must be the extra help!" Jumping around as she scared the life shit out of me.

"My name is Lisanna Strauss." Strauss? Mira's name is also Strauss.

"You're not Mirajane Strauss's sister by any chance?" She looked surprised at me.

"You know Mira?" Yeah, I could totally see the resemblance.

"Yeah I work for her at the Fairy Tail Café. My name I Lucy Heartfilia by the way." Stretching out my hand, she grabbed the hand shook it.

"Pleasure."

A door swung open and three other girls came out dressed in tight black strapless leather dress with knee high heel with straps crawling all the way up to the knee. Do I have to wear that? A woman with scarlet hair shouted at Lisanna "Lisanna, hurry up and get ready!" Taking my hand she dragged me after her.

"You clothes are in here! We have to hurry!" She Pushed me in and closed the door.

"Yours are on the chair over there." She pointed on a black pile with clothes. You can't be serious? What kind of job is this!? Lisanna started to strip, wow! Hold on there Missi, don't know you _that_ well! I awkwardly turned away and started to strip of my cloths. I held up the black dress or skirt, what ever you'll call it. It most defiantly looked like a skirt. Stepping inside it, I slowly pulled the tight leather dress. I struggled to pull it over my butt, then my bust. My breast were nearly fitting inside that thing!

Now, the big challenge, the shoes. I seated myself on the chair, I tried to bend over. This was impossible! I almost couldn't bend over in my own dress! The shoes wasn't that hard to get on, I'm happy I got small feet or else I would had a hard time putting those shoes on. You had to slide your feet in and be careful that your toes dint get caught in one of the straps.

With both of me feet in the sky high heals, I tried to walk experimental around the room, with the new heels. Something told me this was going to be a habit. If I might say this myself, I think I'm pretty good to walk with heels.

"Wow, that looks great on you Lucy!" I gave a weak smile.

"Thanks.." I felt like a prostitute.

Lisanna started to jog out of the room. "Hurry Lucy!" I did as I was told and followed her.

The other girls had already gone, now we were going back out in the corridor I had been a few minutes ago. While we were running I had to have a tight grip on my boobs, because this useless dress wouldn't keep them in.

In the end of the corridor were a large double door. Lisanna stopped right in front of the door, fixing her hair and dress. As she open the door, we were met with a bright disco light. Other people were standing in the centre of the room circling around Laxus. The room were huge! They had a glass balcony and a huge modern chandelier who looked like icicles. Right across the entrance was the bar, it was enormous, It had to be at least same size as a bus. I have to say it, I'm kinda amazed. They had a freaking water fountain inside this place, coward in different coloured lights.

"First thing you do Lucy, is to come late with one of my other employees." Laxus loud voice roared in the room like a thunder, see, that's why I'm scared of the thunder dragon. Everyone turned their attention at me.

"Sor-" I was just about to say something as Lisanna interrupted me.

"It was my fault, she waited on me to get ready." Laxus looked sceptic between the two of us.

"Fine then, but as I was saying. This is very important for the Fairy Tail Industries. We have to do our best and give them the best. Gray, Natsu, Jellal and Gajeel, I want you to be on guard for underage snobs. Elfman, just keep on the good work at the entrance, we don't want any unwanted guests. Loke, you just take care for the music as usual. And for my lovely waitresses, I want Lisanna and Evergreen to take the east side of the floor. And for you Lucy and Erza, you will take the west floor. Jet and Droy take the mid floor. Is that clear? Go make some money."

Every one were wearing black clothing. Jet and Droy who were the only two manly waiters were wearing all black. The bartenders had a black suit and black shirt but a white tie. Elfman, the guard had a black suit and tie but a regular white shirt underneath. Loke, the DJ who had been staring over at me this whole time, with those blue glasses of his. He had a white west but a black tie and shirt. Wait, is he walking over here? He stopped before me, grabbing my hand.

"Did it hurt when you fell down from heaven, love?" He looked over his glasses. I felt shivers down my spine. The only thing I could do was to stare at him. He is that kind of a guy. He placed a kiss gently on my hand. "Sorry Loke, but I have other stuff to attend to." Pulling my hand and walked away from.

"I never forget a pretty face, Lucy." Rolling my eyes as I went over to the bar.

There he was! That pink bastard form the Fairy Tail Café. "Hey you pinky!" I stormed over to him behind the bar. My heels making a click for every step I took. He turned around and faced with a smirk.

"Ah, you showed up."

Slamming my hands down on the bar counter. "I thought you owned the bar!? You're just a bartender for Fairy Tail Industries." I pointed my finger at him, I was furious!

Pushing my hand away, leaning down on the bar counter with one of his elbows. "Calm down, I'll explain it for you." leaning closer towards my face. "Listen closely, because I will only tell you this once. I'm a bartender, right? And what do I do with vodka? Buy it from other people so I can sell it in this bar. I'm the one person that's in control of the alcohol, always keeping it fully stocked. But If I had to break something or if someone like you were to break my goods. Then it had to come from my pocket. Fairy Tail Industries won't pay for _our_ mistakes." My mouth fell open and I stared widely at him. "So you should actually thank me. I Natsu Dragneel, used my own money so you could pay _me_ back later. Yeah, I'm that nice."

You got to be kidding me! I were in debt to this douchebag? "Just digest it all now." Grabbing my chin, he pulled it close to his face. "So, you should be nice to me." Wow, he smells really good. No, wait. Mentally slapping my self. All I manage to say as he stared in to my eye.

"I think this is sexual harassment." Laughing at me, he pulled away.

The music started to echoing inside the local. "Lucy! Get to your post!" Laxus voice overpowered the loud music. I jumped and tipped toed as fast as I could to where the red haired waitress, Erza where waiting for me. She handed me a tray. The large front door swung open and a mass with people walked in.

"Good luck Lucy, just come to me if you're wondering about something." Giving me a smile. Erza is really pretty, I love her hair, it suits her.

The tables were almost fully booked already. I walked towards a table full boys, who were eyeing me from the distance. The music were so loud so it was hard to hear what people said.

"Do you know what you would like to order?" Shouting as I bent over trying to hear what they said.

Never taking his look away from my exposed cleavage. "Five beers and ten shots." Boys are such animals.

Squeezing myself through the crowed, over to the bar. The bar were surrounded by girls hanging over the bar, flirting desperately with the bartenders. Worst part is that they enjoyed it. Except this one guy with blue hair and a red tattoo on his right eye. That had to be either Gray, Gajeel or Jellal.

Natsu and the guy with the short raven hair.. shirtless? Anyway, they were on Erza's and my side of the floor. Natsu were the one closest, so I went over to him for my order.

He were talking to a bunch of girls that almost pressed their cleavage up in his face, so pathetic. One of them had a bra and used it like a top, a miniskirt and high heels. She looked like she were at least 3 years younger then me and I'm twenty three. Going behind the bar I walked up to Natsu. "Give me five beers and ten shots."

Grabbing different bottles he started to juggle them around. "Coming right up!" The girls literally screamed like fangirls. No let me rephrase that. The fangirl screamed. That's more like it. I could only roll my eyes, he started to get _way_ too cocky. "Hurry up, I don't have time for this." He scowled at me as he filled the glasses.

"Here you go, part pooper." Shooting him an angry glare before I walked away, back over to the boys.

The night was pretty hectic and there weren't much time to take a break. Walking back and forth with thees heels started to get exhausting. I had been here now for four hours and the guest had finally made themself comfortable.

Erza had been pretty busy at the bar over there with the blue haired guy. Maybe I'll do the same and take a break over there.

On my way over to the bar I spotted Levy an Juvia. Fuck ,what are they doing here!? I jumped behind the bar ,crouching looking carefully over the bar counter.

"Who are we hiding from?" Not even noticing Natsu, he had seated himself beside me in the same position.

"The two blunettes over there. You see them?" He rose from the floor and scanned the crowed after the two blunettes. I ducked under the table for not grabbing too much attention.

"Think so.. One of then wear a orange dress and the other one a blue?" I yanked his arm. "Yes, that's right! That's them!" Holding his hand in anticipation, I looked up at him

"Yeah they're coming over here." Levy didn't know about the job. It's not like I didn't want to tell her.. it's just I don't want her to see me dressed like this.

"What could I get you two lovely ladies?" I started to crawl towards the raven haired bartender. But Natsu blocked my path with his feet.

"A corona and something strong for this girl over here." The voice were Levy and she referred to Juvia, poor Juvia. Hopes she gets over Lyon fast.

"Coming up!" I tried to press myself through his legs, but he wouldn't let me through.

"Lucy! You found it!" Grabbing me by both of my arms, he pulled my up to a surprised Levy and Juvia. That traitor.

"Lu-can?" Natsu smiled widely at me as I gave him a death glare.

"What are you doing here?" I stared down in embarrassment. It's not that bad, it's not like Fairy Tail Café, but this was something I _had_ to do.

Levy looked at me questioning. "I got a second job temporarily, but-" With a high pitched squeal she interrupted me.

"Are you kidding me? This is so cool! Can you get us in next time?" Looking hopefully at me with folded hands.

The raven haired shirtless bartender came over to us. "Ey, Natsu. Can I get off early? There's not much more too do and I have something I have to get done." He nodded approving to Juvia giving her a little smirk.

"Sure thing, stripper." He looked down at his chest.

"Shit!" Juvia stared at him with wide eyes, I knew that look. It was the same look she had around Lyon. Here we go again.

Natsu gave them their drinks and they waved and went over to the dance floor. Levy totally forgeting her question.

"Natsu? Who are the bartenders? I didn't catch their names." He looked over at the other guys. "The guy with the blue hair and tattoo is Jellal, he got a thing for Erza there. They think that no one know that they're dating, but we all do. Gray, the stripper were here just a few seconds ago and the last one with all the pricing is Gajeel. And the most important and the most handsome of them all, Natsu Dragneel!" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Since Gray left, can I go?" Giving him the best puppy look I could make.

"No. you're going to close the bar with me." That demon, he hated me. I walked away in annoyance.

* * *

The clock were 2 am and the bar were now closed. Natsu, Lisanna and I were the only ones left. I were cleaning the tables while Lisanna helped Natsu behind the bar. She laughed loudly, making me turn. She were hugging him tight. Why is she so clingy? Are they lovers? She had here regular clothing on, most likely done with her shift. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and ran out.

"Bye Lucy, nice to meet you!" I couldn't even answer her before she were gone.

"Are you jealous, Lucy?" What? Why did he say that all of the sudden. On those two? Don't make me laugh!

"Sorry to disappoint you, but you're not my type." Flicking my hair over my shoulder.

He started to walk towards me. "Then why were you staring at Lisanna and me?" He dragged his fingers on one of the tables.

"It's unprofessional to have a relationship on your working place." He laughed.

"Get your ass moving, I want to go home."

He sat down on a chair next to me. "Who said you had to wait for me?" Only a few more tables and then I was done.

"Don't be so blond. Do you really think I would let you close this bar alone? I'm not that dumb."

"This has nothing to do with my hair colour!" What is wrong with this pink haired jerk?!

"If you say so blondie. Go get dressed. I'll take the rest." Giving him a glare as I run toward the changing room. I couldn't _wait_ to get out of these clothes, especially these shoes! They were a nightmere! If I only could fine that door.

I walked down the hall I had been in earlier. We had at least passed seven doors I think. Wait, there was a sign! 'Changing room'. I grabbed the handle and pulled it. It didn't move. Did Lisanna lock it? Maybe Natsu had a another key?

"Is it closed?" Natsu stood in the end of the corridor.

"Yeah do you have the key? I need my stuff." Eyeing me from head to toe.

"Lisanna must have forgot and taken the only key, but I can give you a lift home. Just wait outside the back door for me. My car is down stairs in the garage." He actually did something nice for a change. He walked away the opposite direction of the exit. I opened the back door and stood outside to wait for Natsu.

Tonight was cold and dark. You could only spot the few street lights in the back alley. I crossed my arms to keep warm as I barely were wearing any clothes. I hope Natsu gets here soon.

A shattering sound echoed in the alley. "Natsu is that you?" He didn't answer. A cat? Yeah, it must have been a cat. Another sound filled the air, but this time it were footsteps. Several footsteps. I looked frantically to both sides. The footstep became louder. "Natsu..? This isn't funny.."

I could see someone moving further towards me in the dim light. Maybe that's Natsu! Finally! that took quite some time!

I stepped out in the light for him to see me better. "What took you so long?! I was staring to wonder if you were going to leave me-" My body froze. Wait, his not alone? The shadow divided itself to two, then three and then four. That's not Natsu. I couldn't move. My feet were nailed to the grown underneath me. My heart started to beat rapidly. Closing my eyes in horror, hoping for it to be over soon. The footsteps came closer and closer. But then, the sound disappeared and were replaced with slow breathing.

* * *

**Another chapter done! Hope you like the story as much as I like writing it. Since I'm in a such writing mood, I might post the third chapter soon!**  
**Feel free to leave a review, because I'd love to hear what you have to say.**  
**I'm still kind of new at this so any advice is appreciated.**  
**Have a nice day folks!**


	3. What are you hiding?

I stepped out in the light for him to see me better. "What took you so long?! I was staring to wonder if you were going to leave me-" My body froze. Wait, his not alone? The shadow divided itself into two, then three and then four. That's not Natsu. I couldn't move. My feet were nailed to the grown underneath me. My heart started to beat rapidly. Closing my eyes in horror hoping for it to be over soon. The footsteps came closer and closer. But then, the sound disappeared and were replaced with a slow breathing.

I opened my eyes and looked straight into a strangers chest. He were tall and I could feel his gaze roaming over me. "What do we have here?" You could practically smell all the bottles of beer he had drunk that night. With his cold hand he grabbed my chin and directed me to his eyes. The stranger had a black hood on and gray boring eyes. I only gave him a death glare in response.

"What does a pretty girl like you all alone?" Over his shoulder I could see three other guys had surrounded us.

"And wearing _that_ kind of clothing." I covered my exposed chest with my hands. He let go of my chin, and brushed my bangs away from my face. This scumbag were touching me, what gives him the right to do so. I wanted to hit him, so badly, right in the nose.

"Don't touch me scumbag." I tried to have a calm and powerful tone.

His hand stopped. I felt the cold leave my skin. "I can do whatever I want to do." His face was so serious. Walking towards me closing the gap between us, which made me stumble backwards.

"Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you.. That much." My back hit the backdoor with a thud. He leaned down to my ear, as I could feel his warm breath brush against my skin. I pushed him back. I panicked and slapped him right in the face with all my strength. Fuck, what have I done!?

"What the fuck did you just do to me, bitch!?" Grabbing a hold of my wrists, he clutched down on them, hard. I squealed in pain. He looked amused by my sudden reaction and pinned me up against the wall. "If you don't shut up, I _will_ kill you."

Desperately I tried to get out of his hold on me. He pushed his pelvis against me and held me down with his body. I screamed out, hoping for someone to hear me. Letting go of my hand, he slapped me in the face. "Shut the fuck up!"

My body felt weak and there was nothing I could do about it. Tears are piling up in the corner of my eyes.

He turned me around, pressing my face up against the wall. Feeling his hands on my body, disgusted me. His hands grabbed my breast and squeezed them like they were toys. I yelped in pain, trying to hold the pain inside.

He breathed heavy behind me, unbuckling his pants. I closed my tearful eyes, feeling the warm water stream down on my cold cheeks. My body were waiting for it to be over, I just wanted to go home. I don't want to be here.

"Let the girl go." A way too familiar voice echoed in the ally. Natsu. He finally came!

Natsu came walking toward us from the same direction the four other men had come. He stopped, just standing in the shadows. Even though you couldn't see his face, I knew he was mad. "I'll repeat it since you obviously didn't listen to me. Let my employee go." His voice was strong and confident. The way he said it sent chills down my back.

"Looks like you have to find another employee." Bricks from the wall scratched my face as he pushed me harder against the wall.

"Get rid of this prick boys, kill him for all I care." One of the guys pulled a knife out of his pocket and held it visible for Natsu to see, while the other two held a baseball bat.

Natsu's laugh filled the ally. I felt the man behind me loosen his grip on me in astonishment of Natsu's reaction. What the fuck is wrong with him? Why is he acting so cocky? It's not like we have the advantage here..

He stopped laughing and every one of us waited for him to explain himself. "Cute toys guys, but guess what, mine is _way_ better." Stepping out from the shadows he held a dark red pistol. I felt the pressure on my body leave me, I looked behind me to see him staring at Natsu, who had no expression on his face.

"I bet you've wondered about what's under that dress? What sound she makes when she screams for you? Now is the chance for you to find out." I felt my heart beat faster awaiting Natsu's answer. Why am I getting all worked up of this? They are all pigs, talking about me as I'm some random object!

"I don't need this situation to find out what hides underneath.. that." His eyes gave me a look, scanning me all the way up, but stopped and met my gaze. Keeping the eye contact Natsu continued to speak.

"On the other hand, I have no interest in her, she's not my type of woman, at _all_." He gave me a perfectly shaped smirk.

"What is that supposed to mean!?" The man beside me looked irritated by my interruption. "Sorry, continue your battle talk.."

"I don't have time for this shit anymore. Give me my employee and I won't kill you." Natsu suddenly got serious again. He aimed the gun at the three guys in front of him. They stumbled back at the sudden movement, one of them lost his baseball bat.

"If you shoot us, you will get caught." One of the guys said fumbling with his knife pointed at Natsu, shaking.

Natsu put his hand inside of his inside pocket on the jacket, pulling out a sound suppressor. "Don't worry about that." Calmly he pressed it on the gun barrel. He look satisfied with himself and pointed it back at the men. They looked scared to death. The man with the knife started to run and shortly followed by his two other members. "One more to go."

"You messed with the wrong guy, prick!" He moved backwards and turned around, running the other direction.

My chest felt a thousand times lighter. I was grateful and in debt to Natsu, for saving my life. What is it with this guy? I have a strange feeling about this, his hiding something.

Natsu had lowered his gun and winked at me with it to come. He didn't even wait for me to come over, just walked away from me immediately.

"Natsu, wait for me!" I ran towards him in my heels, almost limping after a hard day work in these horrible shoes. I collided in his back and rested my body against his. He didn't protest at my actions. My eyes started to feel heavy as we walked over to his car, without saying a word. That moment I think we both knew that's was for the best.

Natsu stopped. "Get in." His voice was stern, I didn't want to protest with that. I can't wait to get home, after this horrible and long day. The car was black and had tinted windows. It only had two seats, so unpractical. I opened the door and seated myself.

It was a quiet trip. My head said I should keep it that way, but I needed some answers, he pulled out a freaking gun! Not everybody does that! Maybe his in the mafia environment? Naah, his only a bartender. "Thank you Natsu, for saving me back there."

I looked at him, hoping for him to meet my gaze. "Don't mention it." He didn't give me a single look, only keeping his eyes on the road.

"Lucy, I want you too look at this situation from my perspective." Perspective? That he did a nice deed for once? I never thought he would come and save me like that, maybe I had the wrong impression of him?

"I only saved you because you're in debt to me, and I hate to lose money." He finally met my gaze smirking in satisfaction. No, I was wrong. Still a jerk. I suddenly remember what he said about me earlier.

"What did you mean I'm not your type!? If I would, I could totally get you. I have a weapon." He looked at me curiously.

"A weapon?"

"Yes, a weapon. My sex appeal." Natsu bursted out in laughter. What was so funny about that? I don't want to brag, but I could get any guy to drool over me. It might help that I have humongous breasts.

"Hahaha! You're killing me!" He hit the steering wheel with his hands.

"That's not funny! It's true!" The car stopped and Natsu wiped away a few tears in his eyes. I looked out the tinted windows in annoyance of his stupid reaction. He brought me home?

"How did you know where I lived?" He stopped laughing and got his serious face on.

"Laxus asked me to drive you home, so he gave me the address." I opened the door, stepping out. Before I closed the door, I leaned sensually down towards him.

"Natsu?" His gaze fell instantly at my expose cleavage. Yeah, I still got it. I met his eyes, he stared intensely at me. Those onyx eyes made my knees soft, Natsu is actually really handsome. If you look away from the fact that he's a dick "Thank you."

Biting my lip, as I retrieved myself from the door, closing it shut. I moved my body gracefully over to the entrance to my apartment, knowing Natsu watched my every move. Giving him a slightly wave as I unlocked the door and shut it behind me.

Throwing myself on the bed, crawling under the covers as I sighed in pleasure. Ah, that felt good. So warm, so soft, so quiet. I wish I could stay underneath here forever. And tomorrow is Sunday! Yes! No work, I can relax, nothing to do, other then sleep through the whole day!

I tucked my head in the pillow, closing my eyes. The warmth of the bed felt so nice.

* * *

"Lucy." I opened my eyes slightly as I noticed someone hovering above me. It's still dark, why the fuck bother me!

I didn't have the energy to care I turned around facing the pillow "Go away, I want to sleep!"

Someone chuckled, a deep voice. Hands brushed away hair from my neck. "You can't just walk away from me like that, that's not fair." His voice had become way to familiar to me these past hours. Natsu.

"What the fuck are you doing here? And in my bed!? Get OUT!" I noticed I still had my clothing on. Forgot to take off my clothes, maybe not so dumb now. "I knew you were a pervert!"

Natsu didn't seem offended by my statement. I squirmed underneath him. His legs were placed on each side of my hips, holding me firmly down. Grabbing me by the shoulder, he turned me around to face him, pinning me down by the wrist. His eyes were so soft, especially now with the moonlight lighting up the room. Pink locks formed his beautiful face.

He lowered himself towards my face. I parted my lips without realizing it, waiting to feel his soft lips collide with mine. Say waht? This isn't right. His warm breath brushed my lips as he panted slowly. I should push him away, this is sexual harassment!

"You want this as much as I do, Lucy." The way he said my name made my heart stop. He was right, I wanted this, I needed this, I needed him. I wanted to feel the touch of his skin on mine.

I looked directly into his eyes. He smiled the cutest smile I have ever seen, I never thought that a smile like _that_ would come from Natsu, the demon lord. His hand brushed my cheek, letting me absorb the warmth of his hand. Closing his eyes, he lowered his lips down to mine. I closed my eyes and waited for the pleasure wave to hit. Gently he pressed them on top of mine. It felt so good, they were warm like fire, I grabbed his bare shoulders, wait, when did he undress himself? No time to think about that now, it was only a good thing. One more piece of clothing I didn't have to remove.

The kiss grew more and more passionately for every second. And I needed to feel more of him. I dragged my tongue over his bottom lip begging for entrance. He opened his mouth letting me all in. I moaned when our tongues collidied. Yes, this was so right!

Natsu was way more gently than expected, I thought he would be more rough.. more dominant. Must say I'm a bit disappointed there.

He slowly moved his hands down towards my stomach, It was warm and gave me shivers down my back. It moved closer and closer down to the bottom of the dress. He rested his hand on my inner thigh, slowly moving up to my core.

* * *

"LUCY!"

I shot myself up from the bed.

"WHAT!?" My heart were beating in a rapidly speed, after the sudden event. It was a dream. I had a freaking dream about the demon lord. Why couldn't it be a normal dream, like for example, killing Natsu in his sleep or something? That would be nice.

"LUCY!" Laxus stood in front of my bed, with his arms crossed.

"Ah, it's only you." I fell back down on my pillow and pulled the covers over my head.

".. Such a pain in the ass." Laxus bent over and pulled my covers off. Why is it so cold in here?! I curled up in order to keep the heat. "Get your ass out of bed, Lucy Heartfilia!"

"NO. It's Sunday! This is my day off!" Why do he always have to bother me. Doesn't he have something better to do? Stupid.

"If you do not come willingly, I will take you with me by force." Yeah, right. He could wish. I'm not going anywhere. I grunted disbelieving down in my pillow. Laxus came beside my bed and stared at me.

"You give me no other choice." With that he lifted me up from the bed and tossed me over his shoulder.

"Let me down! You have no rights-"

"I have all rights! My employee didn't show up for work, as I expected." I hit him desperately on his back. God, I hate him! I need my fucking beauty sleep.

Wearing the same clothing as yesterday, which smells like alcohol and sweat. Great. I want to take a shower, so badly.

"NO, Laxus!" With that, he took us out through the door and slammed my apartment door shut.

We walked in to the Fairy Tail Bar. My body still hanging over Laxus's shoulder, after I refused to go inside. I could hear Natsu's laugh fill the room. This wasn't funny at all. Since I'm new, I think they should be nicer to me. Especially Natsu, that pink dragon bastard. Pink dragon? That didn't sound right. Demon dragon? Horn dragon? Fire dragon? Yes! Fire dragon! It's quite a nice fit to Laxus's nickname. Thunder and fire dragons! Bastards.

Laxus tossed me on one of the couches, close to the bar.

"Ouch, that hurt.."

"If you had not been so stubborn, I would not have needed to do such thing. All you have to do is clean and prepare the bar for next week." He walked off in the other direction, to his office. Sometimes I feel bad for Mirajane, she's going to marry _that._

Grey, Natsu and Erza were the only ones there. Every one of them wore their usual clothing, or as I thought they were. This is so unfair. I want to change too. And Lisanna isn't even here so I can't retrieve my clothing either. This has to be my worst week ever.

"Where are all the others?" I asked Erza, who were wiping dust from some shelves.

"It's usually only Natsu, Grey and I who work on Sundays, and of course Laxus, he works at his office. But it is nice that you could help too." It's not like I had a choice. Erza smiled at me, she got a really nice smile.

"Is there anything you want me to do?"

She thought for a while. "You could take the clean glasses from the kitchen, back behind the bar." Natsu and Grey moved back and forth with cases of alcohol.

I went to the kitchen grabbing several treys with different kind of glass. Yes, I'm that good of a waitress.

"You look horrible." My eyes caught Natsu walking towards me. I shoot him a glare.

"Shut up." I didn't need his obnoxious comments today or his sexual harassment. I walked straight pass him, avoiding eye contact. Natsu took a u turn and skipped after me. So annoying.

"Why aren't you wearing your regular clothing? Do you like my uniform that much?" If you look away from the fact that the dress is too short, the cleavage is way too exposing and it's leather. I guess it's nice.

"I had a bad night, you should know." Placing the treys on the bar counter. I started placing the different glasses in the cabinets. I kept thinking of yesterdays event. Deep down I think I knew it back then, but why not think about problems later? Natsu is hiding something and I'm getting to the bottom of it.

"Natsu? Why are you even carrying a gun? You're only a bartender and you don't need that kind of stuff." His look became serious, piercing through my eyes.

"Don't ask questions you're not able to handle." So mysterious, why is he acting so weird? He definitely is hiding something! Maybe a shady past? No! Mafia, his a mafia, I knew it!

"Did you dream about me last night?" Where did that come from? Did he know? Lucy, no. It's impossible for him to know. Stay calm.

"Don't change the subject. I know what you are. You're a mafia. That's why you carry a gun." He laughed? Maybe I was wrong. But all the pieces fit. The way he lurked in the shadows, the confrontation with the men, the gun, and yes! Let's not forget about the _gun. _

"You think I'm a mafia?!" He slammed his hands to the table.

"Maybe not a mafia, but I know you're hiding something and I will find it out." He stopped laughing and grabbed my chin, harder then yesterday. I think this is starting to be a habit.

"Stay out of my life. It's dangerous for a girl like you."

* * *

**Aaaand done! It took longer than expected, because I had to work..**  
**But anyway, I hope you like the story and the plot. **

**Wonder what Lucy would do and what kind of shady past is Natsu hiding?**  
**I'll post a new chapter in maybe a week, so see you then!**


	4. Finding the truth

"Stay out of my life. It's dangerous for a girl like you."

What did he mean about that? I know I'm intruding into his personal life, but there's something that's not right! I'm curious, I can't let this one go. I need to know.

"Why can't you just tell me? I promise, I won't tell anyone!"

"Just do as I say." I felt so stupid for pushing him too much, for him to get mad at me. It didn't feel like before, when he usually joked about being mad. This time, he really was mad at me. I didn't want to disappoint him in that way. Or maybe I just didn't want him to think bad about me?

"Ey, Natsu!" Laxus screamed from his office. "Someone wants to talk to you."

Natsu kept our eye contact, staring me down. I felt a little shy when he kept staring at me like that. "Who is it?"

"It's your.. dad." Natsu's eyes widened at Laxus answer. Did he have family issues?

He spun around heading for Laxus's office, without saying another word. I stared at his pink hair as he walked away from me. The door slammed behind Natsu, as he entered. I wonder what they're talking about. Maybe I can eavesdrop a little, that won't hurt anybody, right? No, what am I doing! This isn't me! Or maybe a little. Fuck my willpower, I got to know at least something!

I grabbed one of the glasses from the tray, as I ran towards the office. I pressed my head against the door, placing carefully the glass on the door. I could hear Natsu's voice, but it wasn't his usual voice, he practically screamed.

"..I told you I won't do it! I'm done with that shit! Get someone else to do it!"

It was quit. You could hear Natsu walking back and forth.

"No! Forget it!"

"Calm down Natsu." Said Laxus, with a deep voice.

"I won't calm down! Fuck!" I jumped as he threw the phone at the door."I need some air." Shit!

I ran over to the bar and continued placing the glasses inside the shelves. Natsu came storming out, not even giving me a glance. He ruffled his hair before he opened the double door, slamming it behind him. Everyone turned their attention at the sound.

"What was that all about?" Gray looked annoyed towards the door.

Laxus came walking out from his office. "The _man_ called."

"Ah, I see." What everyone knows! Then why won't he tell me!? This is really staring to get annoying.

Then it hit me. If I want to know about his past so badly, to finally get some answers. The only thing I need to do, is follow him! Yes!

"Laxus, I have to pee, so I'll be right back!"

"You don't have to tell me that. I don't need to know _everything_." He grunted and waved me off.

I ran out the same door that Natsu had stormed out of. He said he needed air, so he would walk, right? I had to go with my guts on this one, and besides, how hard can it be to follow a man with pink hair.

Finally I was outside Fairy Tail Bar. I scanned the streets for his hair. He couldn't have walked that far? I stared wandering down the street.

Wait! There he is! Natsu were walking slowly across the street. I waved with big motions for him to see me. Wait what? Stop it Lucy! I can't do that, I'm undercover! This can be harder then expected.

Natsu walked towards Magnolia park. Maybe I should let him walk far ahead, so he won't see me.

I walked slowly so I fell behind, everything goes according to plan.

I had followed Natsu for a while now and I started to get tired. Maybe he actually just went for a walk in the park. Maybe I should just head back and let Laxus kill me, for skipping work. Wait a minute, his walking out of the park.

I heard someone whistle after me. God, I forgot what I was wearing. God dammit Lucy. No wonder why people was staring.

Natsu walked a few blocks away from the park. We were now standing in the centre of the city. This was the place where all the companies were. Wow, I had never been on this side of the city.

I were surrounded by skyscrapers and tourists. Even Fairy Tail Industries is here! Why is he walking in there? He got some work to do?

Fairy Tail Industries's logo were in big red letters, it looked so cool. That moment, I fetl proud to call myself an employee for Fairy Tail Industries. Fuck, I forgot to follow him! I stormed inside the building, searching for Natsu. I had come this far and I refuse to fail this mission! His secret is as good as mine!

"Is there anything I can help you with, Miss?" The unknown voice startled me. A blond guy with spiky hair stood before me.

"Eh.. yes. I need.. a.. a.. new waitress uniform!" I felt proud of my imagination, maybe I should quit and be an undercover agent instead!

"Your dress seems fine to me." The receptionist scowled at me. Or maybe not.

I leaned down on the reception desk. "My manager, Laxus Dreyar told me I needed a new dress, because this one wasn't enough.. reviling." I smirked at him, pushing my cleavage practically up in his face.

"Ah.. I-I see. Second floor, third door to the left."

But where could Natsu be now? There's no chance in hell I will find him. Or maybe?

"Sweetie, can you tell me where my brother went? He didn't tell me which floor he went to and I forgot my cellphone in the car."

"I thought you needed a new uniform?"

"Yes, but we were supposed to go together when I got it. Can you help me?" Fluttering my eyelashes at him.

"Well.. you guys really don't look like siblings." He looked at me sceptical.

"Stepbrother, but it would really help me a lot, if you told me where he went."

"Fine, he went to the top floor, he got an appointment with the owner of Fairy Tail Industries."

"Thanks hun." I gave him a little blow kiss, as I entered the elevator. Natsu should have seen that! my sexual appeal works!

How many people do they think will ride the elevator at the same time, it's unnecessarily huge! Well, at least it's not crowded. God, I hate the music in elevators. Why not use a normal song, that everyone likes?

This takes forever! I'm only at floor eleven, just twenty one to go. What am I suppose to do when I get to the office? Walk right in and 'HA! I knew you were a Mafia!'. Yeah.. do that Lucy, that won't get you killed.. at _all_. The doors opened. I was met with bright lights blinding me, while I stepped out of the elevator. There was a long white hallway, it looked just like the one they had down at the Fairy Tail Bar, except all the doors. This hallway had only a glass door at the end and a metal door right next to the other door.

You could see straight into the office, no one was there. I walked over towards the glass door.

It sounded like a good idea to follow him back then, but now.. I don't know.

I opened the glass door to the office, as I carefully looked in, scanning the office for people. Yeah, there is clearly no one here. Where the fuck is everybody? A sound startled me. I turned around in a swift movement, looking behind me. The metal door started to move, followed by the sound of people chattering. Oh, fuck. I jumped inside the room, in panic.

The room had no hiding places! Wait! A door! Please be a secret door to get out of here, please! I ran towards the door, as I closed it behind me.

".. coming together, we only need the last piece for the Project S.O.N."

"Perfect. I'll send over the money now."

Project S.O.N.? What is that? This can't be good. Maybe I should just walk out and say 'Hey! I made a wrong turn and ended up here. Ok? Bye!'. With no further questions.

"How dare you call me again!? I said I didn't want a part in this shit! I'm OUT." I could hear the doors open with force, as a new voice entered the room.

Or maybe not now. I recognize Natsu's voice. Natsu would kill me if he knew I followed him.

"Just reconsider it, Natsu! One day, you have to, whether you like it or not. It's your duty." Natsu calmed himself, I could hear him grunt disapproval through the door.

But what kind of connection does Natsu have to the owner of Fairy Tail Industries. Maybe they want him to strip on the bar counter at Fairy Tail Bar and he refused? Wait a minute, let's take this back to the beginning.

When he came to Fairy Tail Café, he didn't quiet look like a bartender. He said he where out shopping alcohol, so I guess he have to look properly. But the pieces don't fit together. Another thing that don't make sense to me, is that how could Natsu convince Laxus to hire me? The thunder dragon hate my guts!

If I could only remember what Laxus said the first time.. ah, what was it again? Hmm.. oh yes! It was 'We have to hurry.. the boss doesn't like people like __you__, who are not wearing a clock!' Boss? He had to refer to Natsu! And if Laxus is the manager, the only person above is.. the owner, or a relative? And if it is Natsu's duty.. then he have to be.. Natsu is the freaking _son_ to the owner of Fairy Tail Industries! He has to be! It all make sense!

This is so confusing. Is he hiding the fact that he is the owner's son? Why didn't he tell me? And how could that be dangerous!? Stupid fire dragon.

The only thing that does not fit, is the fact that Natsu looked way to familiar with his gun. My head hurts after all the thinking, God.

They were quiet, too quiet. Had they left under my brainstorming? I hope so. What if-. A ringing sound from my breast interrupted me, while I was in my own thoughts. I stuck my hand down in my dress, desperately trying to reach my phone. Fumbling with it in my hands. Why is it so hard to turn it off! Reading the words 'Thunder dragon' on my screen didn't make this situation better.

I sat myself down on the tile floor, up against the wall. Fuck, if someone were out there, they defiantly heard that.

My heart was beating rapidly, as I waited for someone to catch me. A hand gripping the door handle startled me, making me jump. It was too dark to see anything, you could only see the light shining from the outside, underneath the door. Suddenly the door swung open. I screamed as someone jumped in pointing a gun at me, closing my eyes in horror. This was it, my last minute on earth.

"AAHHH!"

"Lucy?!" I looked shocked up, my eyes met Natsu's red gun, then his eyes. "What the _fuck_ are you doing here!?

"I-I.." I couldn't get words out of my mouth, only stare at him with big eyes.

"I could have killed you! You should be glad it was me and not Gildarts or my father!" He lowered his gun and ruffled his hair. "What am I suppose to do with you. I made it pretty clear. Stay. Away."

My tears began to stream down my face, uncontrolled. "I-I didn't mean for this to happen.."

"Fuck, Lucy. How much did you hear?"

"Something about a project called S.O.N. But that was it!" Natsu looked so mad. I really screwed it up this time.

Natsu fell to his knees, cowering his face in his hands, sighing loudly. "You know what, Lucy?"

"What?"

"I have to kill you now." He looked up at me and smirked.

"What!? That is not necessary! I can keep a secret!" I shot myself up from the floor.

Natsu didn't say a word, he only kept his onyx eyes on mine. He rose up from the floor walking towards me, only standing a few inches away from me.

"You don't know what you got yourself into. There's no way out now." He placed his hands on each side of my head. "But Lucy, why would I kill my employee. You owe me money, I just have to find another way to punish you."

Leaning down, he placed his lips on my ear. "But maybe not in the way you were hoping for.. sexual."

"Natsu!" One of the voices from earlier filled the office.

"Don't move and don't make a sound." I nodded, still in shock after his actions. He wouldn't hurt me, right?

"What is it Gildarts?"

"Your father want you to assemble your personal group to infiltrate Sabertooth, this instant. Project S.O.N. is ready."

A knock on the glass door interrupted their conversation quickly. "There is a package for Mr. Igneel." It sounded like the receptionist from down stairs.

"I will bring it to Igneel. It's not your job to bring it to him, Sting. Get your ass down to the reception."

"Don't be foolish Gildarts. Now give me the package boy." Natsu's father Igneel walked into the room, it had to be him. I didn't have a chance to look at him. Wonder if his just as handsome like Natsu?

"I'll be in the bathroom." Natsu stood now in the doorstep, with his eyes fixed on me.

"What about the project-"

"The project will have to wait.. I have other things to do for the moment."

He walked in, closing the door behind him. "Ah.. that hopeless boy. Get your ass moving Sting!" Gildarts said with a slightly amused tone.

"Yes, sir!"

"I'll be back tomorrow with more information."

"I'm depending on you Gildarts."

"Now, where were we?" Natsu walked immediately closer. "How are we suppose to fix this problem-"

* * *

...

* * *

"Fuck, Lucy. Wake up." I heard Natsu coughing over me. I felt his hand squeezing my wrist. "Good, you have a pulse."

I opened my eyes and his face were inches away from mine. He looked relieved when I opened my eyes. You could hardly see anything, the room were covered in dust.

"W-what happened?" It was hard to breath, every breath I took became heavier then the other.

"A bomb." Rocks fell down from the ceiling. "We have to get out of here." He wrapped his arm around my back, supporting me.

I felt weak, I could barely move. Trying to stand up, I supported my weight on Natsu's body. With no powers left, my body fell down at the attempt to get on my feet. Natsu caught me before I hit the floor.

"This isn't going to work. You can't even stand." One swift movement, he lifted me into his arms. Natsu's one hand were so close to my ass, and all I could think about, was how great it felt. Why? In these circumstances. I blushed at my own thought.

"Your still not my type Lucy. Don't get your hopes up." He carried me out of the so called bathroom, who now was only a pile of shattered rocks and furniture. I were about to give him a look, for still thinking I'm into him. Sexual harassment!

"Natsu! Your bleeding!" I cupped his face in my right hand, trying to find the wound. He had a juge cut on the left side of his face.

"It's nothing." What nothing!? He had a freaking huge cut in his head! With no futher questions, he sat medown and up against a rock.

"I need you to sit here. I can't climb with you, I will have to pull you up by your arms. You think you can handle that?" The exit were blocked by a piece of the former ceiling.

"Why wouldn't I? Come on, climb. I want to get out of here." With a laugh, he climbed up at the rock.

"Ready?" Nodding I reached my hands up towards Natsu, my hands felt like they were melting in his large hands. Those are huge.

When he pulled me up, It felt like my arms were going to be ripped off. I clenched my teeth for not giving Natsu the satisfaction of my pain. Grabbing me by my waist, he pulled my body completely on top. Instead for hitting the ground, I fell on top of him, making him stumble backwards hitting the ground.

"Ouch.. You really like me, huh? Since you can't stop making these circumstances." I managed to push myself up from his chest.

"Oh, please. I would never have any feelings for someone like you." He smirked satisfied.

"But Lucy.. get off, you're really heavy."

"I'm not heavy!"

"Yeah you are."

"No! And besides, you have to carry me. I can't walk." I rolled myself off him.

"Finally! I can breath again!" I gave him a glare. I'm not heavy!

A trembling sound came from the floor. "Now we _really_ have to get out of here!"

Natsu lifted my limp body up from the floor, limping out towards what I think was the hallway. The floor fell shortly down underneath us. I felt Natsu's hold on loosen, as I drifted further away from him. He reached his hand out towards me. "Lucy!"

He stood on top of the floor, while I fell down to the floor underneath. And then, everything went black.

* * *

"What happened?"

"Is she all right?"

"She's fine, just give her some space!"

"Oi, Natsu! What happened?"

"Natsu your bleeding!"

Everything happened so fast. Was I dead? How did I get outside? So many questions. I tried to move, but my body told me no. I think Natsu were carrying me, it felt so familiar and so good at the same time. His heart beat were so soothing, as I leaned up against his broad chest. I was definitely not dead.

Familiar voices drifted in the air around us, like Mirajane, Laxus and Gray.

"Have someone seen my father? I haven't seen him come out." Natsu's dark voice made his chest vibrate. Making it tickle against my cheek.

"You two were the last ones to get out."

"Then look for him again!" Natsu's grip around me tightened.

"Maybe _they_ had something to do about your dad's disappearance." Gray's voice was stern.

"Where is Sting!? That bastard! He is the one who betrayed Fairy Tail Industries! Find him!"

"We're on it!" Laxus an Gray ran away from where we stood.

Natsu sat down on his knees and placed me down on the ground. I missed the sound of his heart beating.

"God, what does that girl eat? Someone should give her a diet." I will stab his beating heart with my claws! Trust me, one day I'll do it when my power is back!

I felt a delicate hand brush away my bangs from my face. "Maybe, but she's really pretty and so sweet. I know she might be foolish and make stupid decisions, but you have to love her anyways. Take good care of her." What did you mean about that Mirajane?

"She only gets me into trouble! She's a pain in the ass!" I do not! It only happened twice! It's not like I did it on purpose! It was an accident! One if you don't count with the alcohol and that wasn't only my fault! "I know you're awake Lucy.."

"Hey! I wouldn't be here if you had only told me you were a freaking Mafia! And lets not forget about the fact I was right, from the beginning! "I struggled to lean on my elbows, to get in a better position.

"I can't tell every girl who is in love with me that!"

"I'm not in love with you! Do me a favor and jump off a bridge."

"You're the one who owe me money, not the other way around. Besides, you should be nicer to me. I'm your boss, at both of your working places. I can fire you with two words! AND I just saved your life!"

"They're just like an old married couple." Mirajane walked of in the other direction, smiling.

"If you could only have walked two turns with your stupid alcohol, I wouldn't be here! This is all your fault!"

"My fault!?"

"Yeah! This is all your fault!"

"How could it be my fault? You ran _me _over!"

* * *

**General pov**

"We have vision on the target. His not alone." He held the radio close to his mouth.

"Who is he with?"

"A girl named Lucy Heartfilia, she works for Fairy Tail Café and Fairy Tail bar. Natsu Dragneel is involved.. physically with Lucy Heartfilia, they are lovers, the informant confirmed. Should we engage?"

"No. Wait for the right moment."

"What should we do, boss?" He waited in anticipation.

"I think we should give this Lucy Heartfilia a little visit."

"Confirmed." The other end of the radio was cut.

* * *

**It's now the story really begins!**  
**I never thought so many would follow my first story and my second fanfic! Love you guys!**  
**And thanks for the reviews! I really tried look over my mistakes that I did in previous chapters.**  
**unfortunately, this would be my last chapter for a while, I think**  
**I'm leaving for the military and I don't know when I get the time to write more, but I definitely will!**

**See you soon guys! :D**


	5. Warning

"If you could only have walked two turns with your stupid alcohol, I wouldn't be here! This is all your fault!"

"My fault!?"

"Yeah! This is all _your_ fault!"

"How could this be my fault? You ran _me _over!"

"You was in the way!"

"Watch were you're running!"

Gajeel's voice interrupted us. "Both of you, shut the fuck up! Just get it out of your system and get a room!"

What!? Why would we do that? It's not like we're attracted to each other. Natsu might be handsome, with he's tan skin and he's well built body. I can't Imagine what's under that shirt of his.. Lucy, stop. Focus, his the devil! The fire dragon! We despise him! Yes, don't let them get to you.

"Stop looking so dumb, Lucy. I already told you. We won't hook up, you're too.. heavy."

Did he just call me fat? "Heavy?" I could feel my rage fill the air, clenching my fist in frustration. "I'm not heavy!"

Natsu smirked at me with he's stupid smirk. I wanted to rip it off he's face! But on the other hand, I loved he's fangs, It looked so.. NO, bad Lucy!

I waved my hand at him, signaling him to leave. "Just go, I can't spend another second with you."

Stepping closer, he grabbed my hand, leading it to his lips. "Because I drive you crazy with lust?" He kissed a cut on my hand, leaving small traces of blood on his bottom lip.

My gaze locked with Natsu's. Shades of red filled my cheeks, as I retrieved my hand swiftly from he's grasp.

"Keep dreaming fire dragon!" Why does he have to tease me so much? By the look on his face, I could obviously see that he enjoyed my reaction. Frustrated I turned around to walk the other way.

I felt his hand grab me by my wrist. "Where do you think you're going?" Bangs fell down in my eyes as I turned around to face him. His look was so gentle, and the only thing I could think of was how cute those pink locks made him so innocent.

"I'm going home."

"You should reconsider that." Natsu loosened the grip on my hand, stepping closer. "You have to come with me back to my place?"

Every time I think fondly of Natsu, he just have the ruin it! "I knew it! You _do _want me!" I laughed triumphantly, with a sarcastic tone.

"What if I do?" He leaned down, looking me straight in my eyes. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Huh?"

I could feel Natsu's breath brushing against my skin as he lowered he's face closer towards mine. Too close! My body felt like jelly, making me stumble backwards.

With a smooth movement, Natsu hooked his arm around my back before I were able to fall, pressing me up against his chest.

Now, I could definitely feel something. He's broad chest felt so nice pressed against mine. Oh, god.. Lucy. Calm down.

"You like that Lucy?"

With those words, he made it pretty simple to pull away from that 'moment'. Why would I even bother, He's the fire dragon and a demon! "Let go of me, pervert!"

"It looked like you enjoyed it. Careful so you don't fall in love with me."

"You wish, bastard!"

"That's were you're wrong, I don't." Even though I know Natsu doesn't like me, I could feel this strange feeling in my chest at his words.

"Then let me go, I have work to do." All jokes aside. I didn't want to see he's face now, or ever. I'm done with that shit.

I looked at him seriously, getting tired of his games and his sexual harassment. The smirk he bore faded, as his eyes drifted away from my face, roaming over my body.

"What are you staring at?" Placing my hands on my hips. Now I really started to get impatient.

He finally looked at me with his onyx eyes. "Gajeel!" He's voice sounded like a roar, vibrating in the air.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" I don't care if he's my boss or if I'm in debt to him. I'm going home, that shit can yell at me tomorrow.

"Fine! I'm leaving!" When I turned around, my body fell limp to the ground. I looked down at my leg, it was covered in blood, my blood. My left leg had a large gash with sand filled the wound. "Oh.. fuck."

"I tried to tell you. We have shit to do." How come didn't I feel this pain sooner?

Why is there two of Natsu?

Shadow of he's figure bent down towards me, reaching after my face. I felt his hand on my wound. "Ahh! I-it.. hurts.." Tears streamed down my face at the touch. Instantly, removing he's hand.

The light around Natsu's face started to fade. "Keep your eyes open." he kept his voice calm and gentle, it gave me butterflies.

I felt his wet, but at the same time warm hand, brush locks away from my face. I could see the blood on his hands, my blood. God, how I hate blood.

I could hear sirens in the distance, getting closer and closer by the second.

Several footsteps came towards us. "Natsu! We can't find him." Gray panted. "We have looked every where. All signs indicates Sabertooth kidnapped your father."

"Send Jellal over to Fairy Tail Industries to get everything back on track. Laxus, you'll come with me. Gray find Gildarts and meet us back at my house.. for the love of god, put some clothes on stripper!" Grey panicked, covering himself up with his hands. "And where the fuck is Gajeel with that car!?" Natsu lifted me up from the ground.

A car honked. "Finally! What took you so long metalbrain!?"

"Someone's fiance can't handle a fucking vehicle! She had parked right in front of the fucking entrance!" Gajeel shouted from the car, he sounded just like Natsu and Laxus. Maybe he was a dragon too?

"Hey! Watch it! Or I'll crunch your skull with my bare hands!" Laxus smashed his hand together, ready for a fight. The thunder dragon was kinda cute defending Mira like that.

"Bring it on, thunder fart!"

"Thunder fart? Really?" Natsu held me close to he's chest. I felt his chest vibrate at his words. "Same shit! Get in the fucking car!"

Gray opened the backdoor for Natsu. "I'll take her to the hospital."

"No, she's coming with us." He lifted me inside the car, laying me down in the backseat. Gray didn't argue, and seated himself in the front seat. Natsu lifted my head so he could sit down beside me, placing me carefully on his lap.

Our eyes met, while he rested his hand on my waist. I wish I could see this side of him more often. Even tho his covered with blood. So handsome, maybe I actually have feelings towards Natsu? Nah, it's the lack of blood. You're imagine things.

The contours of his face started to fade. I could see his lips move, telling me something. Only if I could hear what he said.

Sirens were not far away now. I struggled to keep my eyes open, like Natsu had told me to do.

I can't let them take me like this, who knows what they will do to me! Wait, am I being kidnapped?

* * *

My eyes felt heavy as I tried to open them.

I can't see a shit, it's too dark to see anything. Where am I exactly? Maybe I just had nightmare, and in reality, I'm still in my bed, sleeping. That would be nice.

I tried to move my hands, but they wouldn't budge. Chains rattled as I desperately tried to get loose, but for no use.

I knew Natsu and the others took me, but to where?

A bright light blinded me. "This isn't funny!"

I heard a man's laugh feel the room. "It's not supposed to be." There was no doubt, that voice belonged to Natsu.

You could only see his form in the light. He held his arms crossed over his chest, with his messy hair pointing in every direction. "This is silly! Let me go!" In my head my voice had been more stern and powerful, but ended up sounding trembling.

"I can't let you go. You know too much." He moved closer towards me, still unable to see the contours of his face. "You can understand that, Lucy?"

I shook my head in disapproval. "Oh? You don't? Let me explain it to you." Natsu moved his body gracefully closer. "I tried to stay away from my fathers legacy. With other words, I was done with the Mafia business. I deleted every existing trace after my gang and myself, we just vanished into thin air."

I could see his face now, his face showed no signs of emotions. That scared the shit out of me. "We were the best out there. We did every mission we got, _perfectly_. We killed, we stole, we tortured people, you can just imagine the rest." He killed people? Women too? Natsu's true nature came slowly visible for me. I have never seen him like this. Maybe that was a fake, and this is the true Natsu Dragneel. I'm forgetting an important fact, he's a Mafia. What made me think that he actually were different from others Mafias. They are all the same, cold hearted murderers.

What made him different?

Nothing.

"One day, I just had enough. I had already killed more people than you can imagine. So I quit." Natsu had stopped in front of me. "But. Since my dad is missing, it's my responsibility to take care of Fairy Tail. The most powerful Mafia gang in Fiore."

Natsu leaned his face towards mine just inches separating us, I felt his warm breath brush over my skin. "Are you scared, Lucy?"

I was terrified, but something deep, deep inside of me knew, Natsu wouldn't hurt me. Even though he won't admit it, or I for all that matters. I mean something for him, I might not know what, but he cares for me. We have only known each other for a few days, and he have saved me too many times.

"No." Natsu only smirked at me.

He must have changed from the last time I saw him, because he wore a black suit with a red tie now.

My eyes followed Natsu's right hand, as it was sliding into his left side of the jacket. My eyes went wide as he pulled out the red gun I had seen not that long ago. He pressed it against my forehead.

"How about now?" My heart jumped as he pressed the cold metal against my skin, giving me shivers down my back. No, he wouldn't. If he wanted me dead, he wouldn't have saved me earlier today, or from the accident at the Fairy Tail Bar.

"Pull the trigger." I stared into his eyes, waiting to see hesitation. "Do it."

With no expression, he loaded the gun, still holding his onyx eyes fixed on me. I closed my eyes, waiting in anticipation for his reaction.

A shoot filed the silence in the room.

I shot my eyes open, as I opened them I was met with Natsu's onyx eyes staring at me. I looked over my shoulder to see the smoking gun, right next to my face.

My gaze fell back to Natsu. With a swift movement Natsu had a good hold on my face, slightly squeezing it. "You should never thrust someone like that, _ever_ again."

Natsu stormed out of the room. "Release her. This conversation isn't over." Before I was able to react Laxus and Gajeel came towards me. Gajeel placed a napkin in front off my face. I tried to struggle, but Laxus hold my head still. I could smell the sweet scent coming from the napkin, and I knew right away what it was.

"Laxus! Gajeel! Stop!"

It was too late. I felt my eyes slowly fall down and the room suddenly became devoured by darkness.

* * *

I feel so giddily. Those bastards! Think they can drug me whenever it pleases them! When I get out of here, I'm going to kill them, make them regret they have been born!

But first, I have to get out of here.

I looked around in the room, looking for clues to were I was. It was a room with no windows, only a double door and a glass door leading to a bathroom.

The light that filled the room were dim and showed a large white bedroom. There were only a cabinet and a humongous bed, that I sat on. I wish I had this bed at home, I could totally live with this bed in my life.

Fuck, I totally forgot about my leg! The pain were almost gone, compared to what it was. It had a bandage covering the wound. I couldn't help it, I had to look.

It was cleaned and stitched together. It looked really good. Wonder if Natsu did this.

The door swung open, startling me. "Finally. You're awake."

Natsu had changed into a white t-shirt, with a deep v-neck. I felt water gathered in my mouth of the sight of him. The structure of his muscles was so visible through his shirt, God. Is it even possible to wear something tighter then that? Even _I _wouldn't were it. But why am I complaining, it looked way too good on him.

I was sitting on the humongous bed, while I looked at Natsu as he approached me. "Wendy did a good job with that wound of yours." Wendy? How many girls does the fire dragon have?

"Yeah.." I felt slightly disappointed, when he named another woman.

"Then don't take the bandage off." He placed himself beside me, gently pulling my leg closer to him. Wrapping it back to the way it was. His hand rested on the bandage, looking back up at me.

How can he change his character so fast, I don't get it. His eyes looked so warm and comforting. Why does he keep doing this to me, even though I won't admit, he got me wrapped around his finger.

His hand started to move slightly up against my thigh. The higher his hand went, a strange tingling down to my core. I started to get desperate of his touch.

Natsu's face came suddenly a lot closer, feeling his breath on my skin. His hand had lifted my black dress slightly, I could feel his hand resting on my inner thigh. Only a few inches away from my craving.

I know it sounds stupid, I haven't known him for long, I'm usually not like this. It's his doing.

His lips hovered above me, almost brushing against my lips. I couldn't wait to taste the fire.

"Laxus will drive you home."

"Huh?" He pulled away and rose to his feet.

"I came to the conclusion. It's better to have you there. Even though I know I will regret this, trusting you _this_ much." He didn't even bother to look at me, just headed for the door. "If you say a word what happened yesterday, consider yourself as dead. Got that?"

"Yes.."

"Good." Slamming the doors behind him.

I hope Natsu don't hold a grudge against me. I hope this won't change anything between us. Who are you trying to fool Lucy? Of course everything is changed, you pushed him too far. You wanted to know.

I feel so stupid.

How am I suppose to act around him now? He's actually the boss, at both of my working places, but hide it by being a regular bartender.

I can't just avoid him, not that I want to either.

Why am I acting so foolish? He won't even care. Natsu made it pretty clear. I'm not his type, so stop getting all worked up.

"Are you ready Lucy?" I didn't even notice Laxus had come in.

"Yeah, I'm ready." I jumped off the bed, shortly feeling my feet fall underneath me. Grabbing a hold of the sheets for support.

"I'll carry you." Without any warning Laxus lifted me up, bridal style. I might say much crap about Laxus, but he's the closest you can come to a family member of mine. He might be loud, mean and bossy. But I look at him like an older brother.

I closed my eyes, feeling that I was exhausted. The only thing I wanted now, was to be safe and sound in my own bed. Without all this crap happening around me.

I shot my eyes open, at something that could be none other then a shoot.

Laxus sighed loud and disappointing, staring at the door it obviously came from. "He just had to make it more complicated."

The door slowly opened. Grey and Gajeel came out, shortly followed by Natsu, who was covered in blood. His white t-shirt had blood splattered all over it. He used his shirt to whipe off his red gun.

He locked his gaze on my. I felt my heart beat rapidly. He had just killed someone, and he shoved no emotions. Cold hearted. But when he looked at me, he wamred mine. This can't end good.

Natsu and the others walked past us. Still feeling the urge to keep the eye contact with Natsu, I looked over Laxus's shoulder. Natsu finally turned away and walked in the door I just had been in, closing the door behind him.

"Is that Natsu's room?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry to do this again Lucy, but it's necessary."

"What-" I felt Laxus hand hold over my mouth with a napkin, with the same sweet scent. Fuck Not again.

* * *

**General POV**

Natsu walked into the room. "Have he said anything useful yet?"

Grey rose up from the chair, in front of the prisoner. "No, he refuse to talk."

"Then I'll make him talk." Natsu grabbed a hold of his bloody shirt, pulling his gun out of his pants. He pressed the cold steel against the prisoners forehead.

"I will only ask this once. WHERE IS IGNEEL!?" His eyes burned with rage.

"You have been warned. Fairy Tail is next. Sabertooth will destroy Fairy Tail like the shit it is!" The prisoner snarled after Natsu.

Without hesitation, Natsu pulled the trigger. Blood splattered all over Natsu, he smirked satisfied at his actions.

"Why did you kill him?! He was our _only_ clue!" Gajeel grabbed Natsu by the shoulder.

Gajeel quickly let go remembering his position, Natsu gave him a death glare. "Then find more clues about where Igneel is! And I want Sting _dead_!"

Both Gray and Gajeel nodded affirmatively of Natsu's order. They walked out of the room in search of clues to find Igneel.

"I _will _destroy Sabertooth."

* * *

**There you have it! the fifth chapter!**  
**It's some changes in my plan. I was supposed to leave, to serve my first year in the military. But was sent home because of my illness.**  
**There is nothing I can do about it, so I just have to find something else to do! But the fact that I'm back is good for you guys! New chapters!**  
**I'm struggling with motivation to write, so I hope you guys could help me out :D**  
**Write a review and let me know what you think of the story.**  
**Se you soon wonderful people!**  
**Love you guys!**


	6. Recovery

"We look forward to your next visit!"

I gathered a few cups on a tray I balanced in my hand, around the Café. Today it has been really quiet, even a Friday and everything.

Since it was so quite, both Mira and Juvia went home. But Juvia deserves it! Her life have been so hectic, after the breakup with Lyon. She was so devastated, poor thing. I heard some rumours from Levy, that Juvia have this huge crush on a dude from Fairy Tail Bar!

I needed the extra cash, so it didn't bother me at all to take the rest of the shift alone. Now that I had time to only focus on one job, made my problems a lot easier. Natsu told me they didn't need me at the bar for a while, but I knew he just tried to avoid me. After the incident. Correction, all the incident I had caused. Enough problems for him in a life time. And Natsu must be freaking out with his dad missing, Igneel. I wonder I they look alike?

Igneel might just be as good looking as Natsu, wow, maybe he is handsomer than Natsu. That's not possible.

My wounds were almost completely healed, and I could walk perfectly on my leg again. Mira had given me a few days of, but as soon as I managed to walk again, I came right back to the café.

It's been ten days since the last time I saw Natsu and the others from the Fairy Tail Bar. Even Laxus kept his distance, from the Fairy Tail Café now. The last thing I heard from Natsu, was a letter he gave me.

I woke up Tuesday morning in my own bed, with a letter on my night stand. I even wore my nightgown when I woke up, and I don't want to imagine Laxus undressing me.. that's gross. Or at least I think it was him? It Must have been him, he was the one who brought me back.. most likely. Who cares, I came home in the end.

That letter have bugged me for a while now. What he wrote doesn't make sense to me.

_Lucy,_

_We no longer need you your assistant here down at Fairy Tail Bar, as long as you're not able to walk. We might contact you again sometime in the future. _

_Focus on your work at Fairy Tail Café, and we wish you a healthy recovery._

_We still have unfinished businesses with your debt. And don't forget, your life are in our hands. Never forget that._

_We're watching your every move, so you should be careful for who you're associating with._

_We won't hesitate to get rid of loose ends._

_Sincerely Fairy Tail Industries._

such a.. heartfelt message. The only thing I have kept asking myself is, why? Why did he write this letter? Shouldn't he have me under surveillance, perhaps I went to the police! He should watch me, not keep his distance!

The light wouldn't shine for long, with other words, I would be dead. If I even thought about going to the police. Don't be stupid, I would never do that.

It's so quiet here after the last costumers left.

Maybe I should get started with he cleaning, hopefully I'll be able to come home earlier then I did yesterday.

I opened the door to the utility room, we had in the back of the café. Grabbing a bucket, filling it with hot water and throwing a cloth up in the bucket.

The sun had already gone down. You could only see beautiful shades of pink and red, dancing across the sky. I wish Juvia and Mira had been here to see this.

My body became warm just at the sight of it, I just kept gazing out the window at the beautiful sunset. Forgetting the surroundings. I sat down on a chair, next to the window. Placing my hands underneath my chin, spacing out into the sunset. The pink skies made me think of a certain pink haired fire dragon.

I wonder what 'sometime in the future' means, it's been ten days without a word from him. Perhaps he forgot about me? Well, he did say he didn't have any interest in me, so why bother! Get your shit together Lucy! You're pathetic!

Grabbing the cloth from the bucket, I tossed it down on the wooden floor. There had been a brat with his father her just now, and that fucking kid can't hold a freaking glass. He spilled strawberry milkshake at the floor, only a few feet away from the entrance.

I bent over, standing on all four, wiping the floor. It had already become sticky, great.

Eagerly I tried to remove the drink, before it stained the wooden floor.

The doorbell startled me. Cold wind flew in from the streets, lifting my skirt slightly up.

A shadow stood over me, looking down at me. "Why are you on all fours? Did yo expect someone?" I turned around, to be met by Natsu's smirking face.

That jerk!

Relief flowed through my body of the sight of him. Something inside of me was afraid, afraid that I would never see him again. I know it sounds silly, but I missed the bastard.

I stared at Natsu, taking him all in. He wore a black suit, looking handsome as always.

"No, I'm just doing my job!"

"I can see that." Natsu tilted his head, giving him better view over my rear end.

I shoot myself up. "Don't you have better things to do!?" Pointing at him, angrily. "And by the way, our uniforms are way too short!"

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Make them longer!" I hissed at him.

"I don't have the authority to do that."

"You got to be kidding me." Rolling my eyes at him, at the stupid answer.

"I'm only a bartender at the Fairy Tail Bar, if you want to file a question like that. You should ask someone with a higher rank than me."

The way Natsu can change his character is really frightening, I wonder if it's only a act? So who is the real Natsu?

"Moreover," Natsu had approached me, without noticing. "I like it short like that." He looked me straight into my eyes. Those black orbs made it hard to look away, he hold such tenderness.

I felt Natsu's hand on the side of my thigh, moving upwards. "Instance, if you happen to bend over, you might please someone." It went further up, under my dress.

His fingers felt so warm against my skin. "despite, you girls like my short uniforms. It's an excuse for you to show off, because you have to. That's why you like it." Natsu hooked his finger on the side of my underwear, tugging at it.

The worst part is that he's right.

We like to show of what we have, in our different ways.

"I'll be leaving now." Giving it a last tug, he turned around.

"Already?" Only when I spoke was when I noticed that I had held my breath. God, that sounded so needy. Great Lucy, why not jump off a cliff while you're at it!

"I only came to check up on your leg. It looks fine. Bye Lucy." The door slammed behind him.

He only came to check on me? I have a phone, he could call me, or even send Laxus for that matter.

But why am I complaining?

I'm glad he came.

* * *

Later that night, Juvia, Mira and levy are coming for a girls night! I even invited Erza and Lisanna. And I did invite Evergreen as well, to be nice, but she told me she had a date with her husband, Elfman.

I'm really looking forward to to hear what has happened in their life lately.

Erza and Lisanna have been so worried about me, after I had to take a break from Fairy Tail Bar. Now they didn't see me so often as they would like, or Erza wouldn't. Like Erza says 'There is a lack of girls in this staff, we need to stick together!'.

She's so sweet.

I haven't known them for a while, so for me, this is really important.

Erza called me everyday after work, telling me about all the perverts and gossip that happened. She even came to visit me at the café. She might even apply for a job there! Just because she liked the outfit.

Lisanna have been more absent then Erza, she only gave me a short call. But I felt like I had to invite her. Even though I'm not so big fan of hers. She's too close to Natsu. That's a reasonable reason for not liking her!

Anyway!

The girls knew I was home late, so all of them would bring something homemade. While I only brought left overs from the café. I think that that's for the best anyway, I'm a horrible cook!

Mira made the most delicious food I've ever tasted! But Juvia makes the best cookies and sweets! Water began to gather in my mouth of the thought of the delicious food.

The doorbell snapped me out of my sweet fantasies.

"Coming!" I ran towards the door, opening it. "Hey guys!"

Levy jumped in my arms. We squealed in happiness.

"Lu-chan! I brought lots of booze!" She leaned in whispering in my ear so no one would hear. "I have already tasted it.."

"It was Juvia's fault!" Juvia came back up behind Levy. I looked curiously at her. "We drank to celebrate that Juvia is no longer heartbroken over Lyon-sama!" Juvia threw out her arms, knocking down Levy.

Erza caught her, before anything bad happened. If you would look away for her slightly bloody nose.

"Nice catch Erza!"

"Your leg looks great, Lucy!" I looked down at my bare legs.

Tonight I wanted to wear some comfortable clothes. So I wore a black cotton shorts with a bright pink tank top, simple as that.

"Thanks It's going to leave a scar, but I'm fine with that."

"We want to see!" Mira and Lisanna came running up the stares. "sorry we're late, Lisanna didn't find anything to wear."

"Do you have plans?" Erza looked disappointing on Lisanna.

"I have a date!" She jumped around in her high heals, wearing a light purple dress with a low v-cut. She looked really cute.

"You look great Lisanna! But enough talking let go inside!" Dragging Juvia behind me, while Erza bore slightly unconscious Levy inside.

It didn't take long before everyone was pretty wasted.

We had just finished watching 'The Proposal', I seriously just love that movie!

"Let's do something really funny next!" Levy shouted from the sofa.

"Yeah!" A sleepy Juvia followed Levy's idea eagerly.

"I know! We can play a drinking game that's called 'I have never'!" Mira jumped in excitement.

"Yes! Let's do that! I'll get some more booze!" Levy run into the kitchen, grabbing everything we had left.

"Sit down, sit down!" Juvia had already seated herself, ready for the game. "Hurry!"

Everyone was exited, personally I had never played the game before. "So, how do you play it?" I looked questioning at Levy and Mira.

"Ok, We ask one 'I have never' to the group, in turns. You can ask about anything! You have to start your sentence with 'I have never', and then you can continue with what you wonder about, what others have done." Mira clapped her hands in excitement. "The one who says 'I have never' don't need to drink, so it can be something you've done. For example, I have never.. kissed. Now all of you have to drink, because you've done it. Got it?"

Erza looked sceptic about the game. "You can ask about anything? No rules?"

"Yes, exactly!"

"Juvia want to start. Mhm.. Juvia have never slept with a co-worker." Not quiet right but, it's Juvia, can't expect anything else.

Mira drank, not like it was a shock. She started her relationship with Laxus that way, It was only _physical_ relationship a first. Erza and Lisanna shortly followed.

I knew Erza and Jellal were a secret couple, so I wonder who Lisanna slept with. She had never said anything about another job, then I have to assume it's someone from Fairy Tail Bar. That places is such a matchmaking business.

"I have never had sex in a public bathroom." Levy waited in anticipation for anyone to drink.

Mira was the only one who drank this time.

"That's.. gross Mira." said Lisanna with a low voice.

"We were desperate!"

"Anyway! I have never hit on my friend's boyfriend." Lisanna kept her gaze at me, almost wanting me to drink. "No one? Shouldn't you drink Lucy?"

"Excuse me?" What did that bitch mean! I have never done something like that, and especially not to her! To keep myself calm, not to jump on Lisanna's glaring face.

"Never mind."

Just before I could say anything back, Erza changed the conversation to avoid the fight. "I have never fell in love with someone from the Fairy Tail Bar." Both Juvia and Levy drank with red faces, shortly followed by Lisanna.

"I wondered if that was why you two were down at the Fairy Tail Bar all the time. So, who is it? I guess it's one of the employees"

"Wait, have you guys been going there without me?" I felt slightly disappointed with Juvia and Levy, forgetting the grudge I had towards Lisanna just a few seconds ago. But I can fully understand why they went without me.

"Sorry Lu-chan."

"Tell me, who are they?" Why not be happy form them, right?

"Gray-sama!"

"... Gajeel Redfox."

Juvia didn't seem bothered by talking about him, she couldn't stop squealing. Levy on the other hand, covered her face in embarrassment.

"Natsu's friends? The Ma-" Totally forgetting Natsu's threat "...bartenders?"

"I knew it. Those two have been quiet absent lately." Erza stated.

"I'm glad to hear you're over Lyon, Juvia. Gray seams very nice."

"I won't give you Gray-sama, love rival!" A dark aura surrounded around Juvia, while she gave me a terrifying stare.

"I-I won't!" She went back to her happy self at my statement.

Lisanna rose up. "Well, I have to leave now."

"Who is this mysterious person you're dating? Do we know him?" Mira waved with her hands in delight, wanting an answer.

"Natsu."Lisanna gave it a dramatic pause before she continued. "_My_ boyfriend."

It felt like someone had stabbed me in my chest. Desperately I tried to hold my tears in, while the only thing I wanted to was beat the crap out of Natsu. Had I been that foolish? I should have understood right away, they were a couple. God I feel so stupid. He tricked me all this time to believe he actually cared for me. He even touched me, sexual harassment! That demon! I will kill him for this, and I will quit at Fairy Tail Industries. I can't even look at that shit now. Or, I can ignore him for eternity? Because.. I can't quit, I really need the job.

Why does this bother me so much? It shouldn't! He was never mine to begin with, beside, I hate his guts.

I hadn't notice before now that no one had given any kind of reaction.

"...Natsu is that pink haired dude, right?" Juvia whispered in Levy's ear.

"Yeah, I thought they were dating?" Juvia nodded in agreement. "This doesn't look good."

* * *

I didn't get much sleep that night. The incident with Lisanna had bothered me for a while now, and I'm happy I didn't need to work with Mira today. When she left so suddenly after Lisanna, she became slightly awkward. She kept telling me she didn't know about it, and that she was sorry.

Today I worked alone until eleven, before Juvia came.

The clock was seven am and I was already outside the café. I looked forward to work alone for a while, it's relaxing. Not physically, but you don't need to think about anything, that's why I love this job.

I unlocked the door and went in. It was still dark outside. The shop were just as I left it before, except.. I don't remember leaving the lights on in the back room. Was there anyone else here then me?

A shadow moved across the light under the door. It has to be someone there!

My heartbeat started to increase. I tiptoed over to the counter, quietly I open the cash register pulling out a gun we kept for emergencies. I always thought it was weird before, that we had it in this peaceful café. But now that I know what kind of business this really is, it all made sense

It was a small gun and I help it out with straight arms. Laxus told me to use it if a pervert ever came to the café.

I slowly went over to the door and opened it, poking the gun inside. Quickly following in with my head. There was no one there. But I swear I saw something!

Walking around with the gun, made me feel pretty bad ass! I felt confident, even though I should have called the police. Being reckless gave me a adrenaline rush.

A door slammed up behind me and I felt cold steel pressed against my neck. "Drop it."

Instantly I did as I was told and threw my hands up in the air and dropped the little gun on the floor.

"Why would you even come in here without a loaded gun?" The steel left my skin and was replaced with a warm hand. It was not even loaded? How was I supposed to know?

"Why would you do that, Lucy?" I recognised the voice as Natsu's. "Why would you do something that foolish?" His hand cherished my neck.

"I don't know." All I wanted to do was to wrap my fingers around he's throat and strangle him to death.

"You should change to your uniform." He laid the maid outfit in front of me on the chair.

"Why are you here Natsu?"

He grabbed my shirt and pulled it over my head, without even asking for permission. "I had something I had to drop off." He rested his hand on my waist. "Beside, I wanted to see you in your uniform again." Natsu placed his head in the crock of my neck, brushing his lips on my neck.

"Natsu.." Only a second later I realized I had said his name out loud. Why was he acting this way? And most important of all, why am I acting this way!? I'm the one who let him get all perverted on me!

He pulled off my skirt, brushing my bum. Finally stepping in front of me, Natsu grabbed the under piece to the dress and held it up in front of me, looking away. Stepping inside, I attached it to the sides. Holding up the shirt, I lifted my arms for him to pull it over my head.

"Sit." Natsu held my stockings and shoes.

I sat down and lifted my leg up, for him to grab a hold of it. He sat down on one knee and dragged my stocking slowly upwards. When he came to my thighs, he rested his hands for a while. Doing exactly the same with the other one. Finally he put my shoes and accessories on.

"There, all done." Natsu only stood and stared at me for a moment. "I should leave now."

"Would you like something before you leave?" Really Lucy? That didn't sound desperate at all! Of course he won't stay now.

"There is actually one more thing." Natsu grabbed my waist with his left hand and pulled me close. His right hand hold the back of my head. Curiously I looked into Natsu's onyx eyes. The distance between us had become a lot closer, and he pressed me up against his chest. I felt his warm breath brush across my lips, as he breathed heavily. Slowly he bent forward and connected our lips.

My body froze at his actions, I only could stare at him with wide eyes. It felt like a jolt sat my body on fire, a fire I wanted to devour me. Hesitantly I closed my eyes and placed my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. It didn't take long before I got into the kiss, and it became intense.

Natsu pushed me up against the door, it gave a loud thud, making me moaned in his mouth. The kiss grew more passionate for every second, it felt so right. His hands started to travel up under my skirt.

Never would I imagine Natsu would have kissed me, not like this. Wait, is this a dream?

He pushed his tongue dominant in my mouth, indisputable. Exploring the unknown, Natsu let out moaned at the touch of my tongue. Nope, this wasn't a dream.

Without any warning, he pushed himself of me and left through the door. The doorbell rang like crazy, after Natsu threw the door behind him.

What just happened?

I straightened my uniform.

Shit.

This wasn't suppose to happen. I was suppose to ignore him for the rest of his life! Next time I lay eyes on that fire dragon, I promise, I will kill him! And why did he leave so sudden!? He culd at least finish what he started! Not leave me hanging like that! Bastard.

I walked around in the room, plotting out my plan to murder him. But who am I kidding, I'm not even able to kill Natsu, a Mafia. Besides, I'm in love with that bastard.

Maybe he heard from Lisanna that she told us they were a couple? So he wanted to tease me one last time? No, he wouldn't.. would he?

The doorbell startled me, taking me back to reality. Maybe Natsu came back.

I open the door hoping to see Natsu's face. "Natsu."

"Sorry, darling. Natsu left already, he seemed pretty pissed off." A blond guy stood before me.

"Oh.. I'm sorry we haven't opened yet." He seemed familiar, but I couldn't place where I had seen him before. He wasn't a regular. "If I can ask you kindly to leave, I have to get the shop ready. You can come back in thirty minutes, if you like."

"This is too easy."

"What did you say?" The blond stranger walked towards me.

"This is really too easy, Lucy Heartfilia." I realised I had moved backwards as my back hit the door to the changing room.

"How do you know my name?" He stopped right in front of me.

"That's not important. The only thing you need to know, is that you have to come with me."

"If I refuse?"

"Then I would have to take you with force." He leaned in to give me a kiss, I turned away looking the other direction. He placed it gently on my cheek. "So? What would it be?"

* * *

**First thing I have to say is "THANK YOU!"**  
**You guys are awesome! I never thought I would get 100 followers!**  
**It's been a while now since the last time. I struggled to write this chapter. It was never like I wanted it to be. And the next chapter is worse -.-''**  
**Leave a review and let me know what you thought about this chapter!**

**Have a nice day lovely people!**


	7. The Surveillance Camera

"I need those _today_! I have a bar with not enough booze for a night! You said it would be here by Friday, and guess what, IT'S SATURDAY!" Laxus slammed his hand on the night stand, making Mirajane jump up from the bed. "If it's not there by eleven am, consider yourself as-"

He felt delicate fingers message his shoulder, Mirajane pressed her body up against his back. "Just have it there by eleven am."

"Is everything all right Laxus?" Locking her arms around his neck, she made a trail of kisses along his jawline.

"Yeah, just another asshole that want to make my job harder." He sighed and ruffled his hair.

"You know what would make it better? Her voice whispered softly in his ear.

"What?"

"We could take a bath together?"

"I'll fix the tub!" Shooting himself up from the bed, Laxus ran towards the bathroom. Tossing his clothes of on the way.

Mirajane's phone started to ring. "It's Juvia, I'll be there in a second! Hi, Juvia!" She felt something was wrong when Juvia could barely talk ".. Calm down Juvia, I don't understand what your saying!"

Mirajane fell down to her knees.

"Laxus!"

He came storming out only in his boxers, seating himself beside Mirajane, placing a comforting arm around her. She cried her heart out. "What is it?" She gave him the phone.

"It's me, Juvia. Take a deep breath and tell me what happened."

Laxus looked shocked.

".. Someone trashed Fairy Tail Café, and you can't find Lucy!"

* * *

"This place look like a mess." A shocked Gajeel stated, as he looked around the room. "Bunny girl put up a hell of a fight." Levy nodded weakly in response.

"It's going to get worse. The boss are going to kill you for not keeping an eye on her, it was your turn after all.." Gray stepped inside with a crying Juvia in his arms.

"What are you talking about!? It was your turn!" Snarling back Gajeel stepped in front of Gray, furious.

"Don't be dumb metalbrain, I have Sundays, Mondays and Tuesdays!" Gray pushed Gajeel backwards, making him stumble.

"Yeah! And I have Wednesdays, Thursdays and Fridays, ice princess!"

They looked at each other in confusion. They had failed one of the simplest missions they had, not to mention a very important one from their boss. Natsu were only a few minutes away and they knew he would kill them when he found out how bad they fucked up.

".. Shit! Now we're both dead meat!" Gray brushed through his messy hair with a sigh.

"Where the fuck is Jellal?" Gajeel said, changing the subject.

"He said something about some surveillance cameras. I think he and Erza are checking them out right now."

"Are them seriously expecting to find some shit? I bet they removed all evidence."

"FIND HER! THAT BITCH OWES ME MONEY!" Natsu came storming inside the thrashed room, stepping on some broken glass.

Every one was taken by a surprise by the pink haired male followed by worried Loke. Not saying a word. Both Gajeel and Gray avoided eye contact for their own safety. They knew it was only a matter of time before they were going to be executed.

"You sure that's the only reason why you want to find her..?" Levy said sarcastic.

Everyone stared at Levy who dared to speak. She looked away with her arms crossed, obviously not noticing that they all gave her warning glances, begging her to run for her life.

"What did you just say!?" Everyone backed away from Levy. She finally understood what she had said, as a angered Natsu approached her.

"Rest in peace, shrimp."

"Eh? I didn't say anything! It must have been the radio!" Desperately, Levy waved with her arms, to convince him she clearly made a mistake. She made a cut off scream and ran behind Gajeel, as Natsu stared at her with a death glare.

"Drive the girls home Loke. They're just bothersome." Waving Levy and Juvia off.

"Got it." Walking over to Juvia, grabbing her hand.

"We want to find Lu-chan just as much as everyone else! She is one of my best friends. We can help too!" Jumping forward from behind Gajeel's back , Levy threw a plate on the floor to get everyone's attention. Tears streaming down her face.

Gajeel grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back to his arms. "Let us handle this. I promise you, we will find her." Pressing her face in his chest, crying her heart out.

Only giving a glance over his shoulder, Natsu watched as Levy melted in her boyfriends arms, drowning her sorrows.

Loke stepped shortly outside with Juvia and Levy.

"Now I can finally deal with you two." Natsu walked slowly towards them, pulling out his gun.

"Calm down Natsu, let's talk about this. It was obvious a mistake that won't repeat itself-" Gray's voice got cut off by the scarlet haired woman stepping out from the back room.

"I think you need to look at this boss."

He stared at them, giving them a warning this time, as he walked in after Erza. This would be the last time something like that happened, or they'll both be dead.

"What is it Jellal?" Asked Natsu, impatiently.

"We found this. It's from earlier this morning. Take a look." Jellal clicked on some buttons on the computer and a video from the Fairy Tail Café popped up. On the video could you see the events earlier that day. The Video showed Natsu's dramatic exit.

A angered Natsu stormed out of the café, slamming the door behind him. Shortly, a blond male entered the building.

"Sting." Natsu's voice sounded like a low growl.

Gajeel and Gray walked in only seconds later, standing behind Natsu.

Sting walked around in the local, inspecting his surroundings. _"Natsu." _Lucy came storming out from the back room, dressed in her uniform.

"_Sorry, darling. Natsu left already, he seemed pretty pissed off." _Sting turned around and faced Lucy.

"_Oh.. I'm sorry we haven't opened yet." _She was taken back by a surprise. _"If I can ask you kindly to leave, I have to get the shop ready. You can come back in thirty minutes, if you like." _

"_This is too easy."_

"_What did you say?" _Sting started to approach Lucy. She looked flustered at his actions, making her back off slowly, as he came closer.

"Is that son of a bitch Sting?!" Snarled Gajeel, gritting his teeth.

"Shut up." Natsu said calmly, surprising everyone in the room.

"_This is really too easy, Lucy Heartfilia."_

"_How do you know my name?" _Finally, Sting stopped, inches separating him from Lucy.

"_That's not important. The only thing you need to know, is that you have to come with me." _She paused for a while before she answered.

"_If I refuse?"_

"_Then I would have to take you with force." _Sting leaned in for a kiss, but got turned down by Lucy facing the other way, making him give her a kiss on the cheek. _"So? What would it be?"_

"_I'll go with you."_

"What!? She voluntarily went with him? I knew it. You should have killed her on the spot when you had the chance." Said Gray.

"Do I need to repeat myself..?" Still acting calm, Natsu continued to watch the video. Gray didn't even answer at his question.

"_Well that was easier then expected." _He grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her gently after him.

Lucy followed Sting willingly, until she stopped right next to the counter._"Wait."_

"_What is it now Love?" _As Sting turned around to face her, Lucy grabbed a jar with 'tips' written on it, smashing it in Stings head. Stumbling backwards, Sting brushed through his hair, who was covered with glass. Lucy had jumped right away behind the counter, desperately looking fore something she could use as a weapon.

He looked at his hand that was covered in blood. _"You dumb bitch. I'm not going to hold back on you." _A glass flew through the air and landed next to Sting.

"_Neither would I!" _Another glass came flying in the air, this time Sting had to dodge it. Sting grabbed a tray to use it as a shield, as multiple glasses were thrown at him. Gracefully he used the tray as a bat, sending the shattered glass in recoil towards Lucy.

"_Home run!" _Dodging barley the attack, Lucy threw herself on the floor.

"_You can't run from me, bitch!" _Pulling out his gun, Sting pointed it at the counter where he had seen Lucy had taken cover. _"Come out. If you don't, I will kill you. I'll count to three." _Everyone waited in anticipation for Lucy to surrender.

"_One,"_

"_Two," _

"_Three."_

"_..."_

Sting began to shoot wildly around the café. With glass and bullets filling the air, while Lucy began to move. She crawled over to the window section. The dim light and the chair made it hard to see her.

The bullets finally stopped. Lucy froze underneath a table.

"_You know what Lucy Heartfilia?" _He waited to hear a response. _"I like you, you're entertaining. But enough with the games. I have a meaeing."_ Violent he grabbed a hold of her legs, pulling her out from her temporarily hiding place. Dragging her across the broken glass strewn over the wooden floor.

"_AHH!" _She screamed in pain.

Taking a firm hold of her hair, Sting lifted her face up towards his, whispering something in Lucy's ear. She stared out in the thrashed café in shock.

Sting met her eyes and slammed his gun right in her cheek, sending her across the room. Unable to move was Lucy laying on the ground, covered in her own blood. Her uniform were starting to fall apart, as cuts from the glass had cut through her clothing and into her pale skin.

"What did he say to her?" Natsu's voice were no longer calm. "What did he say, Jellal!?"

"It's impossible to raise the volume on the tape high enough for us to hear. It is nowhere near as good quality that I can preform something like that."

Sting approached the surveillance camera, pointing his gun towards it. _"I got something that belongs to you.." _With a loud bang, the video went black.

Jellal was the first one to speak. "There's no doubt, it's Sting from Sabertooth." He turned to the screen and played the scene once more where Sting held Lucy's hair in his hand, ready to hit her any moment. "If you look at his left arm, you can obviously see the Sabertooth tattoo."

"So no one did a background check on Sting when he entered Fairy Tail?" Gray said what everyone were thinking out loud.

"That Sting is fucked up. Even I don't hit women." The seriousness in Gajeel's voice was true words from his heart.

"I'm going to destroy Sabertooth!" Erza practical screaming.

"Calm down Erza! They won't get away with this."With his warming and loveable voice, Jellal managed to calm Erza down.

"I think you and Jellal should head home. I'll take care of this."

"Don't be stupid fire fart! You are doing just what they want you to do! Let me and the ice princess take care of this one."

"I hate to say it, but the metal brain's right. Don't make hasty decisions like that!"

Completely ignoring Gajeel and Gray, Natsu grabbed his phone and dialled a number. "Laxus, I need you to pick me up, fast."

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" His voice was calm, but at the same time worried.

"I'm the leader of Fairy Tail. I think I'll be fine."

"If you walk in there, they'll shoot you."

Natsu didn't answer. He walked straight towards the Sabertooth building. Sabertooth was a competing business for Fairy Tail Industries, for years now. As the world saw it, they were regular companies that were fighting against each other. But behind the scenes, a war that split families and gave nothing more then pain took place. The Mafia business was hidden from the world to see.

Many years ago Sabertooth and Fairy Tail were neutral groups, minding their own business. At that time there wasn't any conflicts between the two groups. Until Natsu's father, Igneel decided to kidnap the boss's lover from Sabertooth. He wanted some of Sabertooth's land in the city, to become more powerful.

Igneel's plan was to torture his captive and persuade Sabertooth for a trade. Igneel wanted to claim what was rightfully his. He wanted some of Sabertooth most attractive places, in exchange he would give him his lover back. But everything ended different then planned.

He fell in love. And with that the war began.

Natsu remembered Igneel telling stories about Sabertooth and how useless they were. He didn't look at Sabertooth as a worthy enemy, until a few weeks ago. After the disappearance of his father.

The entrance at Sabertooth's building were a large wooden door. Natsu walked in, looking around. There was no one around. There was only an elevator and a reception desk that was empty.

"STING!" His voice came out like a roar, filling the empty room.

It only took a few seconds before twenty guards came from a hidden door and stood with their weapons pointed directly at Natsu. "This is going to be fun." smirking satisfied.

"Show yourself Sting!"

Sting came out of the elevator. "You're here already? Want your woman that bad?"

"She's not my woman, I only want the money she owes me. A debt can't pay itself if your dead. So, give her back to me."

"I wish it was that easy, but you see, I have started to get a liking of this girl. And if she's not your woman, why not make her mine? I'll even pay her stupid debt. Beside, she's feisty, I like that about her." Standing firm, Sting gave no signs for jokes.

"It's not that easy, she works for me at the bar. I need someone with a pretty face down there." Showing no emotions, Natsu kept his stone face.

"I'll give you another girl, one that's more suitable for that job." Rolling his eyes at Natsu's pathetic argument.

"No. It's too hard to find a busty blond that's a good waitress."

"Do you take me as a fool!?" Throwing his hands out in frustration. "I will take everything you hold dear Natsu Dragneel. That's why I have decided to spear your life. I want you to suffer, as you can't have the one thing you care about-" Natsu's voice cut in before he could finish.

"Are you done with your speech? Give me Luce back, we have a café to fix."

"I noticed that you didn't even once mentioning your father. Don't you care for him?" An annoyed Sting changed the subject to get Natsu on his bad side.

"He can take care of himself , not like another one I know that's completely useless when it comes to taking care of herself. You can't rely on others to take care of you. People like that are bothersome." Hinting towards Lucy.

"Then why save her all these times? You even came to save her now."

"I'll give you a deal. Let me talk to Lucy and then you can have her. You can do whatever you want to do with her."

It looked like Sting where considering the offer while crossing his arms. "Fine." He reached inside his pocket and pulled out a gun. "But on my conditions."

Natsu had already pulled out his dark red signature gun, holding it it defenceless in the air. "And what are they-"

A shot silenced Natsu, sending him down on his knees. He grabbed his right shoulder in pain, trying to keep a stern face. Pressing his fingers against the bullet wound, the blood float colouring his whit shirt. "Damn, that was my favourite shirt."

"On this term. I'll let you talk to her one last time, but I need to prepare her for your arrival. I didn't think you would be here so fast. You're more desperate then I thought."

"She's always prepared for me. That girl got the hots for me, too bad it's one sided."

"Oh God, give me a break!" Rolling his eyes. "Take him downstairs.. to the waiting room."

* * *

"I can't believe you gave up Fairy Tail for a blond chick, I didn't think you would be that stupid." The two large thugs threw Natsu inside the dark room. Only a dim light made it possible for Natsu to see the them, standing in the doorway. His face scratch along the floor as he tried to lift himself up. It was hard for him to do so, because of the handcuffs. He felt the pain coming from the wound, when he came back up on his feet.

Natsu brushed the dirt off his suit and straightened his tie. "Don't bother, your dead anyway pinky." The large metal door vibrated as it was closed shut.

He looked around the room, it was a small room, made out of cold solid rocks.

Rattling with his handcuffs, Natsu experimentally yanked them. "This is going to be too easy."

Gathering his saliva, he spat down on the handcuffs and frantically tried to pull his hand out. Using his second hand to squeezed the other hand through the handcuff. The silence in the room was replaced with cracking sounds coming from his wrist.

Finally, it came off. Natsu dried some blood of his hand on his jacket, after the metal had made some few tears in his skin.

A squeaking sound startled Natsu as he looked up at the door. He laid his eyes on a beautiful whit haired girl. "Hello, Natsu Dragneel. I can see you live up to your reputation."

"So you've heard of me? Then maybe you should leave and pretend you didn't see me." He approached the stranger, stopping in front of her. She showed no indications of moving.

"I have a proposition for you." Natsu eyed her sceptical. "Yukino, call me Yukino."

"I don't have time for these games." He pushed his way through the door.

"Lucy," He stopped when he heard Lucy's name. "I know where she is. Help me and I will tell you where you can find her." Natsu's back faced Yukino as she spoke. She obviously awaited an answer, but continued. "Will you help me-"

Natsu's stern voice cut her off. "What do you want?"

"Take her away from here, and never come back. I don't want her anywhere near Sting." Now it was Yukino's turn to be serious. Natsu met her eyes when he looked over his shoulder.

"That's it?" He sounded kind of surprised at her demand.

"I'm doing you a favour. We want the same thing. So what do you say?"

"He will never lay another finger on her again."

* * *

**THANK GOD I'M DONE!**

**This has certainly been the hardest chapter to write! took me ages to write... Sorry guys, hope you didn't wait too long.**

**This chapter would been much longer but i decided to divide it up to two chapters, instead of one. ****This chapter was much shorter than I intended it to be and ended up too be kinda rushed...**

**Hope you understood the video Scenario and that I didn't fuck it up completely**

**Let's talk about something better! Yeah, I'm talking about you guys! I'm reading every one of the reviews and I love every one of them, keep'em coming!**

**And for you ! I hope I'm not too late c:**

**Have a nice day guys, love you!**


	8. The Cell

Chains that hung down from the ceiling kept Lucy at her feet. Exhausted, she tried to bear her own weight on her weary feet, struggling to keep her balance. Her lips was covered with blood, dripping down on her torn uniform.

Sting stood on the other side of the room, eyeing her. She knew well about his presence, humble she looked down at the stone cold floor. There was only one way out, escaping the darkness.

"I can help you with those chains if you'd like?" Trying to sound comforting, Sting made a little pout towards Lucy. It was obviously what he wanted to do, tease her. All she could do, were to close her eyes and wish it all would be over. Her eyes became heavier by the second. "All you have to do is devote your eternal love to me."

Lucy didn't answer, just kept looking lifeless there she hang in the darkness. Her blond locks kept her face hidden. The chain rattled as she tried to move to get in a better position. "So why don't we get this over with, right love?"

Lucy didn't bother to answer him.

"Answer me."

Stings voice became harder and stronger, more determined and impatient.

She kept her nerves calm and didn't even hesitation to move. In an instant, Sting had moved himself across the room, only inches separating Lucy from him. Fiercely he grabbed Lucy's chin. The coldness and emptiness in her eyes startled Sting for a brief moment. With anger in his eyes he pushed himself onto Lucy. When he felt her warm breath cherish he's dry lips, he stopped.

"You guys _have_ to stop doing that. It's fucking annoying."

"You trigger something inside me, making me do hasty decisions." Licking he's dry lips, Lucy noticed first then how close they had become. Yanking her face away from Sting's grip, Lucy spit down on his shirt.

Their eyes met and Lucy regretted instantly as she felt Sting's hand hit her cheek. Losing her balance Lucy fell down, only to be held up by her limp arms. She screamed in pain as she felt her arms being ripped off. In defeat she closed her eyes, shutting out all the pain with tears streaming down her face. As she thought she couldn't take it anymore, it loosened. Collapsing onto the floor.

Sting bent down stroking Lucy's hair comforting. "If you would only listen to me. That would make everything much easier. For both you and me." Trying to rub away the pain with her cold fingers, as she cried silent tears. "I don't get it. Why am I so fascinated by you?" Lucy looked curiously up at him.

"There's nothing about you in particular that makes you special. You might be pretty but there's nothing more. Your feisty, I'll give you that. I don't know why but you're intriguing. Or is it just the fact that I just want the thing Natsu Dragneel loves the most?" She stared at him, unsure how to interpret his last words. "But enough of that, we have to make you ready for our visitor!"

"Visitor?"

"Yeah, didn't you know? Natsu's just a few cells away." He said, as it was the most obvious thing ever.

"H-how?" She sounded surprised, she never though Natsu would get caught, not when she knew what he was.

"Our loverboy came rushing down here as soon as he knew where to find you."

"He wouldn't."

"Oh, but he did. Obviously you owe him some money or shit?" Lucy's blood rushed as she snapped.

"It was an accident! It was his fault!" Sting could only roll his eyes of how she could completely forget the pain she was in. "It's true! He was in _my_ way!"

A gunshot from behind the metal door startled Lucy, silencing her. Reminding her which state she were in.

"We have to get ready sweetheart." Before Lucy could react, he tore of a big piece on her uniform. "Let the fun begin.

* * *

"I thought you knew where she was!"

"It's not far now, but you had to shoot at our guards, you couldn't be discreet?! That wasn't the reason why I gave you you're gun back! Now you understood why I took it back!" Yukino slapped his shoulder.

"He was one of the shits that threw me inside that shit hole _and _he called me 'pinky'. He deserved it." Yukino mentally noted to herself not to piss of the Fairy Tail Mafia boss.

They were running down a dark corridor with cells like the one Natsu had been thrown in, only a short while ago.

Natsu stopped as he felt Yukino's hand stop him. She signalled him to be quiet. "There are some guards up a head. Careful. I'll distract them." He watched as the beauty walked sensually over towards two guards, strolling the hallway.

"Hello boys!" She waved flirtatiously at them.

"Oi, miss Aguria! What are you doing down here? This is no place for a lady like you." Both of the guards stared directly at Yukino's chest. She was gifted, just as Lucy was. She knew they was staring but she couldn't be bothered by that now.

"Can you help me boys? I think I got lost while I was looking for Sting." You couldn't say no to her big brown puppy eyes.

"Well.. we are suppose to be here, but we can do an exception for you, miss Aguria." One of the guards bowed and reached out a hand.

"I can carry you!" The other guard said, pushing the other one away.

"I'll take her upstairs, you have to be here!"

"No I want to take miss Aguria upstairs!"

"No, I'll do it!"

"For fuck sakes! I don't got time for this shit!" Natsu run up behind Yukino and grabbed her around her neck. He held his gun pressed up against her head. "Put your weapons down, now!"

They agreed to his request and dropped their heavy guns. "Now reach out your arms slowly."

"Reach out our arms?" One of the guard thought out loud.

"Yeah." Then Natsu pushed Yukino at them, making the stumble and fall backwards. Sprinting the other direction they came from.

"Stop him!"

" Wait my ankle!" Both of the guards threw them self at Yukino to help her. Natsu heard their voices arguing once again, who should carry the tender woman.

A scream snapped Natsu out of his thoughts.

"Lucy."

More screams followed shortly after the first one. Now they were higher, more intense and uncontrolled. For every scream he heard, Natsu ran faster and faster. He knew he was almost there.

And then he found it. The door where the sounds came from, it had to be the right one. Forcefully, Natsu threw himself on the door, opening it with a loud slam. The screams finally stopped and he's eyes met a trembling Lucy, lying on the floor.

"Well, well. You were faster then I expected. You really must be desperate." Sting's voice sounded like poison, waiting to devour Natsu.

Not even bothering to give him a glance, Natsu completely ignored his comment. He kept his eyes on Lucy's naked figure. "I want the money you owe me, blondie."

* * *

**Lucy POV**

Out of all things, that's what is bothering him? Why not take up a loan to just be over with it. Then he can't boss me around anymore! Using what was left of my strength I lifted my upper half to give Natsu a piece of my mind. I managed to seat myself on my knees. It hurt more then expected it would, but it would be worth it, just to see that jerks face.

I tried to get eye contact with him, but his eyes were not fixed on my eyes. Then I realised what he was looking at. Embarrassed I covered my breast with my hands. "DON'T LOOK PERVERT!" My face felt like it would melt down! I felt my head sink down in embarrassment. This is so wrong, he would haunt me for my life about this!

Is he still looking? Why don't he respond! Does he think I'm ugly?

What!

Stop it Lucy!

Don't think about that now! You have more important stuff to worry about, maybe the fact that this freak won't leave me. Yes, Focus.

"Like what you see?" My heart skipped a beat at Sting's words. Of course he don't!

"... They are better then I expected." Natsu said it so calmly, was he sincere? "You don't need to blush Lucy, I only said they were average."

I hadn't even noticed that I was blushing and waited for his respond. I even held my breath for a few seconds there.

I'll admit it.

That bastard got me wrapped around his finger.

"It's time for you to leave, Dragneel. Miss Heartfilia and I have some important matters to discuss." Sting walked up beside me and started patting my hair. "You know, that was our deal. You got to see her, now leave, I'll kill you on the spot if you don't leave." Sting pointed his gun at Natsu.

"We don't have to make hast decisions here, Sting." He lifted his hands up, still acting with that cool act, annoying. Just be scared for once, your life is actually on the line. "I wasn't hitting on her, if that's what you think. I said you could have her."

"Then leave, before I place a bullet in your brain."

"I just have to talk to Lucy first." Sting lowered his gun for e brief moment, giving Natsu the opportunity to step closer towards us. Sting regretted it right away, pointing the cold steel at Natsu once more. Shit Natsu are going to die, right in front of me? Is this how it's all suppose to end? It will be a mystery, that I would never know his feelings. If we get through this, I'm going to tell him my own feelings, Even if he likes them or not.

"It's over for you, Dragneel." My eyes widened and I looked up at Stings devilish smirking face.

This is it.

Then I wont know the truth, it can't end like this, it just cant'!

In panic I grabbed Sting's gun, pushing it up towards the ceiling. A gunshot went off making dust and small rock hit my face. He almost lost his balance, but grabbed a good hold on my body, dropping his gun in the process. Sting's angry voice felt like it exploded my eardrum, as he shouted in my ear.

With force he slapped me, sending me to the ground.

Before I could react Natsu had already tackled Sting. Their bodies rolled around on the dirty floor, pummelling at each other with a brutal force.

"..Stop.." With a weak voice I pleaded. Watching Natsu fight like that, with his bare hands made it more intense. My heart felt heavier by the second. Looking at them, that they're only getting more fucked up by every hit they took.

Sitting on top of Sting, Natsu grabbed the collar of his shirt and punched him repeatedly in the ground, making a horrible sound.

Natsu hesitated when he heard my voice, loosening his grip. Taking his chance, Sting pushed Natsu of off him and rolled around putting him on top. Locking his hands around Natsu's neck, trying to chock him.

"Stop it!" Saying it more fierce now.

It was first then I noticed that Natsu had been shoot in his shoulder. I had been so selfish and didn't even care to see if he was in injured or in pain. He had probably fought his way down her and got shoot in the process. His white shirt was covered in dirt and blood. It was no longer white for sure.

This is an unfair fight.

Crawling over to them. I used my remaining strength throwing myself at Sting's back, desperately trying to pull him off Natsu. I took the most effective option and grabbed a handful of Sting's blond locks, pulling at it the hardest I could. Sting pushed me away and left a lifeless Natsu on the floor.

"NOO! What have you done!?" Seeing Natsu's body lying there still, made it unbearable to breath. I felt tears streaming down my face. I tried to crawl over to him but Sting grabbed me by the hair and pulled me back to his face.

It hurts.

I felt my last strength leave my body as he pressed his own body up against mine. Feeling his dirty hand travel up my stomach and resting it underneath my breast, made me sick.

"See that? That's what you get when you mess with Sabertooth." He tightened his grip around me. Making me close my eyes in pain and denial for what he just had done. He can't be dead, he just can't!

"Look, Lucy."

"..no." I didn't want to look at either of them, I knew I would only just cry harder.

"Look!" The wet feeling of Sting's lips pressed against mine made me open my eyes. Confused I looked at the blond male, as his hair tickled my nose. Loosening his grip, he cupped my face. His cold finger brushed me lightly.

It felt weird, and it wasn't compared to be just as good when Natsu kissed me. I felt so useless, here I am lying naked on a shitty floor and being kissed by this shit. And there's nothing I can do to stop it.

I closed my eyes, accepting my defeat as all hope seemed to be gone.

But I could no longer feel Sting's touch.

I fell down on the ground, shooting my eyes open and then I see it. Pink locks lifting a surprised Sting up from the floor. That gave Natsu a clear shot at Sting and punched him right in the nose, sending him flying backwards in the door opening.

"You're suppose to be dead!" Sting was furious, he wiped away the fresh blood sliding down into his mouth. "I killed you!"

immediately Natsu came to my side, taking off his jacket and laid it over my shoulders. "I'm a gifted actor." He wrapped his warm arms around me, covering me. He didn't even touch me inappropriate. Just acting like a real gentleman.

"You're dead Dragneel! Dead! You hear me!" Sting snapped, waving his arms around. He had picked up the gun he had lost at the beginning of the fight at some point. How he got it didn't matter. He didn't hesitate to threaten us with the gun. The fact that he pointed it directly at us so easily was a scary thought. "You're fighting over some girl you didn't even want!"

"I don't like people touching my stuff. So don't _ever_ touch my stuff." Natsu's grip tightened around me, but not violently, only comforting. "Got it?"

"Oh yes.. I got it. Then why won't we make this more interesting, Shall we?" Smirking in satisfaction, Sting moved the gun towards me, pointing it directly at me. "I came up with a better idea. Instead of stealing your love, I will let you live the rest of your life in despair, with the fact knowing that you let her die. That you watched her die. Can you live with that?"

"You wouldn't dare." With a dark and husky voice, Natsu stepped in front of me, protectingly. I blushed at his confidence. Maybe he did actually have feelings for me after all.

A gunshot filled the room and I grabbed Natsu's hand and held it tight. I was afraid, afraid that I might die, afraid that I might never see my friends again.

Afraid I might never see Natsu again, ever.

"Try me."

Natsu sat down on his knees, pressing his head against mine. For a few seconds I forgot the surroundings as his breath brushed across my face, smelling his scent, reminding me of when he kissed me passionately in the café. Without saying a word I knew what he asked of me '_Do you trust me?'_. Yes, yes I do trust you.

I gave him a small nod, giving him my answer. He gave me a weak smile as he wiped away my tears.

"Then do it."

I jumped at his words, that he was so straight forward. But as I promised, I trust him. The only thing I could do was to close my eyes and feel his hand cherish my wet face. Natsu didn't move, he kept sitting in front of me, blocking Sting's shoot.

"You're in the way Dragneel." He sounded slightly annoyed now. Agitated by the whole thing.

"You have to kill me." He pressed my body up against his.

"Fine.. as you wish."

We waited for him to pull the trigger.

A buzzing sound got Natsu to release me and turn around. "You finally came." Who was he talking to? I tilted my head around Natsu's body to see a motionless Sting on the ground. A white haired girl stood over him with a taser in her hands. She was a pretty one, kinda reminded me of Lisanna. I don't want to think of that bitch now.

"That should do it for a while." She bent down brushing his hair. "You didn't have to ruin his appearance." Sighing, slightly disappointed.

"Well, it was necessary for-" Natsu fell down hitting the cold floor, holding his chest. "fuck..."

"Natsu!" I looked at the blood sliding down my stomach, Natsu's blood. I bent over his badly wounded body. "Stay with me."

"Then move.. you're suffocating me.. with your humongous tits.." All I could do was smile, even when his dying his still like.. well, Natsu.

"I won't move, not this time." I grabbed his hand and kissed it. "thank you for getting me, even though I'm just in debt to you."

".. now.. you're in more.. debt.." He closed his eyes. And I gave him a kiss on his cheek. Don't die on me Natsu.

"LUCY!"

"Huh?" Loke came up behind me, lifting me up bridal style.

"I'll save you!" Before I could react, Loke was already on his way out. He started to run out the room and all I could do was to watch Natsu's body lie there.

"We have to get him! We have to go back! Loke!" I had no strength left to argue with him, physically.

"I'm sorry Lucy, my orders was to get you." Why is he doing this! We can't just leave him there, we need to get him, I need him. "You give me no other choice." Loke's hand covered my mouth with a white cloth with the same kind of smell it always was. Why can't they just handle arguing with girls. My eyes felt heavy as I tried to keep myself awake. I had to this time.

I looked at Loke "I hate.. you guys.."

Then everything went black.

* * *

**Wow! It's been awhile now!**  
**I must first of all tell you I'm sorry that I didn't update sooner!**

**I have some announcements to make, mostly good :3**  
**But first of all I would like to say this. I'm dyslexic, so it's hard for me to write and I'm doing the best that I can, so if you are annoyed about my mistakes I'm sorry. I only write fanfiction to improve my writing skills. And english is only my second language, so be nice! I'm doing my best :D**  
**SO, for the good news!**

**I have started on another story and I'm really excited for you guys to read it, but I won't publish it before I have written a few chapters. That might take awhile..**

**AND 136 FOLLOWERS! I love you guys so much!**  
**But I would love to hear your thoughts on this story and if you have ideas I can improve this story with!**  
**For the bad news, I won't write for a while. My life's kinda hectic right now.. but I'll have a new chapter for you guys in January (I hope!)**  
**So, Leave a review! Woho!**  
**Have a nice day guys! :3**


	9. Goodbye?

For three long days, have I been trapped inside this bedroom. Of my free will of course. For the most part have I only stayed in bed, refusing to leave. I haven't even bothered to ask them where we were, I just assumed this was the place of one of the guys.

Loke comes here regularly, begging and trying to convince me to come out, get some fresh air. But I'm too depressed to do anything right now. One time he came with his music player and played different type of songs for me, as he was lying in bed with me. When I look back at it, I feel bad for ignoring him, when he was so sweet. Not the clingy guy he used to be. But right now, I need to be alone, adjust the surroundings around me. And when it comes to Laxus, he have been here a few times, but he don't say much. Laxus only comes with food and he get frustrated every time, as I have just barely touched my food. He was the one who tended my wounds, it wasn't anything serious.. not compared to Natsu. I only had few deep cuts and some scratches. The bruises were the most annoying part, they were so visible and everywhere.

Earlier today, Laxus came in with my make-up pouch. He seated himself beside me, he didn't say a word, only grabbed me and started to cover up my bruises I had on my face. Only to make me feel better. His make-up skills sucks, but I loved that he tried his best and was serious about it. Laxus is like a brother to me and I love him for it. Even though his a pain in the ass sometimes.

I rolled over to the other side of the bed and breathed in the smell from the pillow. It was so familiar and yet so calming. Hugging the pillow closer to me as I closed my eyes. Before I knew it, had I already fallen asleep.

_The doorbell rang as a costumer walked in."_Welcome to Fairy Tail Café, my name is Levy and I will be your maid this afternoon." Levy's voice was laud, drowning the chattering noises. I was on cleaning duty, so I were walking back and forth, collecting dirty dishes around the café. __

_"_Lu-chan! Can you take my costumer's order? My shift is over and Gajeel is waiting for me outside. We're going on a date to the beach!" She squealed in delight. She had never told me anything about a man named Gajeel, who is he?__

_"_Of course, see you tomorrow."__

_"_You're the best Lu-chan!" Tossing a piece of paper at me, that most likely were the costumer's order.__

_"_Americano coming right up!" Reading the order up loud. __

__While I prepared the coffee, Juvia and Mirajane were busy serving the rest of the costumers and Laxus sat inside his office as usual, doing his 'paper work'.__

__I carried the cup of coffee on it's tray over to Levy's table. "Here you go. One americano." Placing the hot cup carefully in front of him.__

_"_Thanks Lucy." I looked surprised at the unknown man, who obviously knew me. A lot of people know my name, but he said it in such a strange way, like he knew me well. He must be a regular that I've must have forgotten.__

_"_You're welcome Sir." Giving him a broad smile.__

_"_Why are you acting so formally? It's only me, Lucy."__

_"_I'm sorry Sir, but I don't know who you are. The unknown man looked down at his coffee, pink locks covering his face. __

__Carefully, he drank a little and sat it back down gently. "Don't you remember you're love?" Did he just say love? I think I would have known if my lover came through that door. Especially if he got pink hair, it's hard to not notice. He were handsome, I'll give him that. But I'm sure of it. I have never seen this man before.__

_"_You must be mistaking me with someone else, Sir."__

_"_You can't erase me from your memories." I was staring to freak out of the way he spoke, as I said, I have never seen him before. Who does he think he is?__

_"_Excuse me Sir." I bowed and turned around to get help from Laxus, he would know what to do. But to my surprise, the café was completely empty. Only the stranger and me, all alone.__

_"_You can't escape the truth. You can't deny my existence." __

_"_Who are you?" __

__He grabbed me by the hand and pulled me close, whispering in my ear. "Natsu Dragneel." Tilting my head up towards his, only few inches separating us."Your boss and lover." His warm breath brushed across my lips and it felt so familiar. My heart began to beat faster as he leaned in. I was just waiting for his warmth to explode onto my lips. __

_"_But." He stopped his movement, barely touching my lips when he spoke and tightened his grip around me."I would still be those things if I wasn't dead."__

_"_Dead?"__

_"_You should be well aware of that, since you were the one who killed me.__

__His dead? I killed him? Me? I have never harmed a living creature in my life, it's impossible. I haven't met this guy before, it can't be true. This must be a sick joke, I have never killed anyone!__

_"_No! You're wrong!"__

_"_Am I? Look more closely, Lucy." Natsu's black orbs were as cold as ice, staring directly at me. My eyes fell down to his whit shirt, as it started to change colour. A deep red circle grew bigger for every second, Natsu's shirt were getting drenched in.. blood? I could see it now, he had a large hole in his shoulder. __

_"_You're.. bleeding.." It came out as a whisper, terrified at the sight in front of me. Several cuts an bruises appeared appeared on his skin, blood dripping down from the cuts. I looked down at my feet, they were covered in blood, Natsu's blood were gathering in a puddle underneath us.__

_"_Because of your stupidity, I'm dead."__

_"_Stop it."__

_"_You killed me, Lucy. You didn't love me."__

_"_It's not true! I loved you, I still do!" Natsu, I love you.__

__It all came back to me now.__

_"_Your subconscious will never forget that you killed me. It will haunt you every day for the rest of your life." __

_"_Natsu.." Tears streamed down my face, not willing to stop. Cupping his face with my left hand, begging for him to stop saying these things."..Please." I grabbed his hand, squeezing it tightly to my chest.__

_"_You're a killer, Lucy Heartfilia." Natsu let go of me and walked away, not looking back. I started to run desperately after him, to catch up with him. But the distance never changed. It only became bigger. I breathed heavily, I needed to catch up with him, he couldn't leave me.__

_"_Come back!"__

__He was even further away no. Stop Natsu, don't leave me. You can't just leave me, not like this. With a blink of an eye, he was gone. __

__Vanished.__

__He just vanished.__

__I fell down to my knees and I let the tears feel the warmth of my skin.__

_"_Natsu.. NO!"__

"Lucy! What happened!?" Loke's face hovered above me, while he brushed his cold hand over my soaked forehead. "Are you alright? I heard you screamed, so I came as fast as I could."

I saw in his eyes that he was concerned, all I could do was give him a weak smile. "I'm fine, just a bad dream" Sweat drops dripped down, soaking the pillow.

"Do you want me to get Laxus?"

"No, I only want to take a bath." Loke nodded accepting, walking in to the bathroom to prepare a warm bath for me. It didn't take long until he came back out again.

"I'll take my leave now, but if you need someone to wash your back, call for me."

I undressed myself, avoiding to look at my body and stepped in the water. The water was warm, burning against my skin while the bubbles crawled up my body, covering the bruises. This reminded me of the baths I take back at my places. It's calming and feels great, you can stay like that forever.

I took a deep breath and sunk down in the water.

It felt like I held my breath forever. Just as the air began to feel really thin, two large hands pulled me up over the surface.

"Are you trying to kill yourself!?" Laxus angry eyes tried to bury them inside me. I coughed a little of the shock.

"I was just taking a bath."

"Keep your head above the water next time." He reached his arm down under the water and pulled out the plug. Water began to sink down, only the bubbles stuck to my body and around the sides of the bathtub.

"Lucy, there's something you need to know." Wrapping a towel around me. He didn't look angry or anything, so what could it be? "Natsu want to see you in his office."

"Huh?"

"Just get some clothes on, I'll take you there."

"I thought he was dead?" Tossing a new towel at my head, as Laxus started to dry my hair. His massive hands were messaging my head. I held the towel he gave me close to my body to keep myself warm. Without the warm water, it was a lot colder.

Laughing a little before he continued. "why would you think that?" Don't make me sound like I said something stupid! For all I know did it look like they left him there to die. Let Sting take him and do horrible things to him! And why take me first anyway? Natsu is their boss after all, this dosn't make sense. Natsu have a lot of questions to answer.

"Because it looked like you left without him."Anger built up in my voice.

"I'll give the explaining part to Natsu. Just get dressed." Walking out of the bathroom, Laxus closed the door behind him.

As I walked out of the bathroom saw I that Laxus already put out some clean new clothes for me to wear. Holding it up to see if it fitted me. It looked right, so I guess Natsu were the one who decided the size and dress. A light blue skater dress, it was cute. I stepped inside the dress and zipped it up. I'll give Natsu that, he got good taste when it comes to clothing, the only exception is the Fairy Tail Bar uniform. That one is just horrible. It makes me sick, just to think about that black piece of lether.

I looked in the mirror one last time before I left. As I opened the door, Laxus eyes met mine, he was waiting for me to get ready.

"All done? Then come." With heavy steppes, Laxus leaded me to Natsu's office.

There wasn't anyone around beside us. I took the opportunity to look around the hallway. The walls were covered with paintings and had only a few doors leading to other rooms. There were one painting I liked in particular, it was two hands holding each other with a dark red background.

I crashed in Laxus broad back as he had suddenly stopped. "His waiting for you." With no other words, Laxus walked away.

I grabbed the doorknob to the office door. Holding it in my hand, feeling the cold steel against my hand. My heart were beating rapidly. Why? Was I afraid to see his face again? Maybe the only reason he summoned me, were because he wanted to talk about my debt. All I have to do is to take my shit together and and confront him, you can do it Lucy. That was the deal, now go through with it!

With a swift movement, I twisted the doorknob, bursting inside his office, with all the confidence I had. "You wanted to speak with me-" I couldn't finish my sentence. I could only stare with big eyes at the sight before me. A white haired beauty with her arms wrapped around Natsu's neck. She only wore her underwear, while Natsu were in his pants.

You got to be kidding me.

Lisanna were kissing him eagerly, but Natsu pulled away when he saw my face.

"Lucy." She smiled and kissed Natsu's cheek, looking back at me.

That bitch.

God, how I hate her.

"Well, I didn't expect this, for sure. You wanted to see me?" He looked surprised at me, most likely of my attitude. I didn't have the courage to look at his face, afraid I would break down and cry.

"I can explain." He pushed Lisanna away and walked over to me.

"I don't need your fucking explanation." Natsu grabbed my chin softly and lifted it up towards his, so he could meet my gaze.

"Listen, Lucy." Cherishing my face with his thumb, while tears built up inside me.

"You can do what ever you want, it's none of my business." I couldn't hold it any longer, I needed to let it out. I knew what he was going to say, I didn't need to listen. I knew it. As my tears fell down my cheek, I couldn't look at him any longer.

"Well, that was awkward!" Lisanna's sat on his desk, with her legs spread wide open. "I'm getting cold over here, come back and warm me up."

"I only came to say thanks." I shook of his hand, avoiding to look at his face. "Goodbye, Natsu." Slamming the door behind me as I stormed out of there, crying.

He just had to play with me. I feel so stupid, I should have known when Lisanna was so clingy back at the bar. All I need right now, is some space. From him.

* * *

It was dark and cold in my apartment.

I was freezing.

The room I had obviously been in, was located inside the Fairy Tail Industries building. It was a part of the building that I have never been in, not that I've been there too many times either. Of the looks of it, it looked like their were done with the renovation. I wonder how they managed to do it so quickly. Money, I suppose.

Exhausted, I dropped down on the couch. I didn't even think about it then, but I had ran all the way from Fairy Tail Industries, back to my place. At least I had stopped crying now. People must have thought I was crazy or something. Running down the streets, at the middle of the night crying my heart out. Well, not that I care.

When I took of my shoes, I regretted it right away, my feet were fucking sore. "I need to take a bath."

Turning the tap on, I undressed myself right away and seated myself in the tub. It was cold to begin with and not nearly enough water, but it didn't take long before it was full.

This feels nice.

I jumped in fright when suddenly the power went out. Not again! I cursed to myself as I stepped out of the tub, grabbing a towel to dry myself. Taking my underwear back on, cursing of how 'lucky' I am today.

As I walked out of the bathroom, hands grabbed me from behind. I couldn't see anything. Panicking, I started to scream. Strong hands covered my mouth. I tried to bite, but he held me to tightly. My screams were stifled, so I gave up.

"Good girl." I froze at the sound of his voice, it couldn't be. Not now.

I wasn't able to control my tears. Why can't he just leave me alone.

"Don't cry." It was easy for him to say, he wasn't the one who had no control of his emotions.

"W..a.. ..o y... ..a..t?"

"What did you try to say?" He loosened his grip, so I could speak.

"What do you want?"

"I came to get you back." Grabbing the back of my head, pushing me towards his face. Our lips collied and I felt his tongue part my lips. I pushed him away and fell backwards on the floor.

"Don't touch me!"

"It's hard not to, you're beautiful, even now." bending down, lights a cigarette lighter up in front of me. I looked at Sting's face. He looked like shit too. It didn't look like he even tried to cover up his messed up face. I bet his not even tried to heal them. He had dried blood around his face. Reaching out his other hand to touch my face. I slapped his hand away, annoyed.

"Feisty, are we?" Completely ignoring him. I stood up and started to walk out the door. "Where do you think you're going?"

"That's none of your business."

"You are my business, that makes your business, my business." Locking his hands around my waist, Sting lifted me up and carried me towards my bed room.

"Let go of me!" My back sammed against the cold sheets. Sting jumped shortly on me, pinning me down with his hands.

"This is going to be fun." Holding me down with his knees, Sting took off his shirt, tossing it on the floor. Kissing trails on my neck, further down to my breast, slightly yanking at my bra.

"Stop Sting!"

It's not going to end like this, it can't! He let go of my arms as he was to unbutton his pants, making me free. I grabbed what I could find, my night lamp. With all my strength, I smashed it in his head. It knocked him out of the bed and I ran out. I tried to look for my purse, my cellphone was in it. I needed it fast.

Sting moaned in pain, I need to hurry up! I finally found my purse, lying on the chair in the living room. I desperately searched in it.

Found it!

Who am I going to call?

Shit, I don't got a choice do I? That piece of shit is the only one who can help me right now I suppose.

Well, fuck it!

Sting's arms pulled me close to his chest, making me drop the cellphone. He were covered in blood, it were dripping down from his head. I managed to get a nice hit.

Pinning me up against the wall. Pressing his weight on me, crushing me. I felt his breathing in my neck, as he licked my ear.

"We will just have to do it here then."

* * *

**This story is getting long! Never thought I would write this many chapters. **

**I would like to say thanks for all the feedback! It really means alot :3**

**Even though I published 'Mermaid' don't mean that I'm going to pay less attention to 'Fairy Tail Industries'. I'm struggling with writer's block, so that's why I started to write another story. Need some variation, getting ideas from each story.**

**Do you have any suggestions for what you want to read? If you do, I'm glad to hear!**

***sniff* You smell that? *sniff-sniff* I smell lemons! But don't worry! #NALU**

**I'm not sure if i'm making this story to long or not, because I have a storyline in mind and it's longer. So I don't know. **

**What do you think? end it soon or carry out the storyline?**

**Leave a review!**

**Have a nice day!**


	10. A Call For Help

"Loke! Get your ass in here!" Carefully, Loke looked inside the door. Ready to escape the wrath from the demon, any minute now.

"Yeah?"

"Have you been to Lucy's room lately?" Now stepping inside the room. Natsu sat in his chair, going through some papers. Never took his eyes of what was in front of him, just continued reading and sorting them.

"I have, she's been so stubborn these past few days, refusing to leave the room."

"Is she moping about what happened with Sting?" Pretending he wasn't concerned at all, when she was missing.

"Well, not exactly." Looking humbly down, Loke stepped closer to his desk.

"What is it then?" Asking more agitated this time.

"She thinks you're dead, that's what we assume and what it's the most likely possibility. Natsu finally met Loke's gaze. Only to stare at him in astonishment, stopping what he was doing.

"She what?"

"We think that Lucy thought that we left you there to die, only taking her with us." They had all discussed back and forth, coming up with conclusions. Gajeel meant she was sexual frustrated, while Gray thought she was angry with the way they treated her. While they discussed, on the edge to an argument, Laxus calmly explained the obvious. That she thought Natsu was dead, grieving over the loss of him.

"She's so stupid, why would she think that I was left behind? I'm the boss!" Rolling his eyes out of Lucy's stupidity. "Bring Laxus to me. I need to have a few words with him."

Loke confirmed his request and walked out. It didn't take long until someone knocked on the door.

"What do you want now?" Laxus looked were agitated, as he was looking down at him. The moment when Natsu went inside the Sabertooth base, he walked over Laxus's trust. Laxus didn't want him to go inside there alone, since it was dangerous. He cares for Lucy too, but sometimes caution comes first. The safety of the Fairy Tail Mafia boss was on the line.

"I want you to go visit Lucy's room and give her some of the clothes I bought. Bring her back here right away when she's finished. I have to talk to her."

"You got that right. Are you finally going to tell her how you feel about her?" Smiling as he thought he saw a blush crawl on his cheeks.

Keeping his pride intact, Natsu covered his face with his pink locks, locking his look on the papers and gave it his full attention. "Leave before I fucking kill you."

With a satisfied look on his face, he left.

Leaning back in his chair, grabbing a handful of his hair, as he ruffled it in frustration. Regretting it immediately, as his wounded arm burned in pain. Only a few hours earlier were Natsu lying in his bed. He refused to waste anymore time in his bed, Natsu didn't have more time to waste in his bed. Taking care of Fairy Tail Industries was first priority.

A bandage was wrapped around his shoulder, from the gun wound. He took of his shirt, to see if the wound had open or begun to bleed. Standing under the light to get a better look.

Loosening his bandage, examining the wound, as he was to busy to notice someone walked in.

"you should have called me as soon as you woke up, Natsu." Looking up, at the familiar voice. "Missed me?"

"What are you doing here?" Natsu looked at the beauty moving closer towards him. Wrapping the bandage back on.

"That's mean. Why wouldn't I visit my lover when his wounded." Lisanna stood before him, grabbing a hold of his unwounded arm. Pressing herself against him.

"I've told you this before." Leaning down to the side of her face, whispering in her ear. "We're through."

"How can you say something like that? You can't deny our passion, physically." Tracing her finger down his chest.

"I made it pretty clear. There's nothing between us. It was only about sex." Lisanna started to unbutton her shirt, slowly revealing her laced bra.

Gracefully she let it slide down her shoulders, down to the floor. "Then why don't we do it this one last time." Followed by the skirt, that were covering her feet. "We can do it on your desk this time."

Wrapping her arms around Natsu's neck, pulling him close. Lisanna's eyes glowed up at him, hopefully waiting for Natsu to kiss her. He tried to look away from her gaze. As she impatiently pressed her own lips forcefully onto his.

"You wanted yo speak with me-" The sound of Lucy's voice Startled him. Pulling away from Lisanna, as he looked at the blonde beauty standing in the door. Speechless he could only watch as her facial expression changed, he had never seen her like this before.

"Lucy."

Lisanna was satisfied with the situation and clung even more onto Natsu. Marking her territory like a stray dog, by kissing him on the cheek.

"Well I didn't expect this, fore sure. You wanted to see me?" Stunned he could only look at the beauty in shock, that wasn't what he expected. Didn't it bother her at all? No emotions or comments towards him getting kissed by Lisanna?

"I can explain." Pushing Lisanna away from him, walking straight over to Lucy.

"I don't need your fucking explanation." Keeping her eyes fasted to the wooden floor, as she couldn't face him.

On a closer look, Natsu understood she wasn't okay with it. Avoiding his gaze made it only more obvious. She was sad to see him with another. Lifting her chin softly up towards his face, so Natsu could see her eyes, to convince her nothing happened, to make her understand. Everything was okay.

"Listen Lucy." Natsu noticed her pale bruised skin in front of him. He hadn't gotten the pictures of her tender body lying on the floor, with blood covering her out of his head. Wanting to see her these past few days. The only thing he wanted to do was hold her, but knew she wouldn't let him. All he could do now was to cherish her cheek with his thumb, as he had the need to touch her.

"You can do what ever you want, it's none of my business." Pulling her face away from his grasp, continuing to stare down, still avoiding his gaze.

"Well this is awkward!" Lisanna had seated herself on Natsu's desk, spreading her legs wide open. For a brief moment had the two others forgotten about her presence. "I'm getting cold over here, come back and warm me up, Natsu."

Lucy couldn't take it anymore, she had to get out of there. The thought of Them being a couple poisoned her mind.

"I came only to say thanks." Sinking down with her face, the locks of her haired covered her tearful eyes. "Goodbye, Natsu." Storming out of the office, slamming the door behind her. Natsu didn't move, he kept staring at the door who Lucy had disappeared seconds ago, thinking of how he would approach her. Maybe give her some time.

"Why won't you come over here, let's have some fun."

"Leave." Said Natsu with a firm and stern voice.

"Come'on Natsu Don't be like that. You can't deny our passion."

"Oh yes, I can." Standing up from the desk, Lisanna walked over Natsu, pushing him up against the door.

"I will prove you wrong." Whispering sensually into his ear. Moving her lips closer towards his, trying to kiss him, but Natsu moved his head in response. She pouted with her lower lip, giving a slightly fake giggle, as she tried once more.

"Get out." She stopped her movement and looked questioningly at him. "I don't want to see your face, ever again."

"You can't mean that." Her voice cracked, with tearful eyes.

"Leave."

It snapped for her, she screamed in anger, pushing him hard against the door, making him cringe in pain.

"I've had enough of this shit." Swiftly, he grabbed a hold of her chin, throwing her aside. Lisanna stumbled backwards and fell on her bum. She looked shocked at his actions.

Natsu walked slowly over to were Lisanna lied speechless, watching him stare at her. He bent down to her face inches away, pausing before he spoke. " I have never had any kind of feelings towards you, nor will I. Take your shit and leave." Walking back to his desk.

"Tell me only this." Lisanna stood up. Natsu looked over his shoulder, waiting for her question. "Do you love her?" Completely ignoring her, he seated himself in his chair and continued where he left off with the paperwork.

"Fine then." Grabbing her clothes as she walked out.

"Lisanna, wait." He stopped her in the doorway. Lisanna had a hopeful look in her eyes as she stared at the handsome pink haired man. "You're fired." Forcefully, she slammed the door behind her.

Sighing out loud, Natsu closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. This was seriously not his fucking day. Thinking back at how Lucy reacted. Anger flowed over within him, as he punched the desk with all his force, cursing to himself. He was frustrated of not knowing how to handle the angry Lucy. She probably wished he was dead. Maybe he should have chased after her? Girls like that, don't they? Well, Not Lucy. She probably just need some space to breath for a while.

"Goodbye?"

Saying the words to himself out loud didn't help. Lucy couldn't mean it. He had to see her again, now more then ever. The thought of her never to return stung. The blond beauty who had crashed into his fucked up world, looked suddenly a bit brighter when he looked back at their meetings. Forgetting about his father and Gildarts disappearance. She got him on other thoughts, Lucy made it easier.

Natsu needed his blond beauty in his life, He needed Lucy.

She couldn't escape from him.

Natsu had been in his office a few hours, trying to get his thought on something else. But he kept ending up at Lucy saying goodbye. Did she really mean it? He kept asking himself the same question over and over again. The sound of his cellphone snapped him out of his thoughts. Not in the mood to talk to anyone, Natsu ignored it, not even bothered to look who it was.

It kept ringing.

Natsu kept ignoring it.

It didn't stop. Now he was getting annoyed, it never stopped. Angry, Natsu grabbed the phone to hang up, but a picture of Lucy stopped him. She had her pink Fairy Tail Café uniform on, smiling widely.

"Damn." Natsu only looked at it for a few seconds before he answered it. Prepared himself for a screaming Lucy, talking about sexual harassment. "Yeah?"

"_No!" _Shattering sounds came from the phone.

Before he was able to speak, another voice cut in. _"Don't struggle Lucy! You will enjoy this!" _Natsu knew who the voice belonged to right away. Sting.

It sounded like they were rolling around on the floor. Another glass broke and Lucy screamed _"Get off me!"_ Grabbing his keys, Natsu ran out of his office, with the phone close to his ear. He couldn't miss a single thing. Around a corner in the hallway, Gajeel came walking towards him. He looked concerned at the running boss.

"Oi! What's going on!?" Not even bothering to answer or give him a glance, collided their shoulders as he were passing by. "Natsu!" Gajeel looked confused, rubbing his arm.

Natsu had arrived at the elevator, he was desperately pressing the button.

"_You're so beautiful." _The elevator had barely moved, and Natsu was getting frustrated. Hitting with both of his hand against the metal doors.

"Faster!"

The sound that Natsu had waited for, finally filled the elevator. Storming out of it. He had reached the first floor. Jellal came through the main doors and wave happily around with his car keys. He must have been over at Erza's place, Jellal always were a lot happier when he came back from there. Surprised he looked up at Natsu, who came running towards him.

"Where's the fire, Natsu!?" Trying to get his attention, but Natsu were only interested in the main door.

"_Stop! I beg you, stop!" _Lucy's screams grew louder, something that was uncomfortably familiar.

"_Stay still."_

Jumping inside of his car, Natsu started the engine, but spaced out when a gunshot silenced the other end.

"..Lucy?" Automatic expecting the worst. He waited to hear any signs of movement, but he heard nothing.

"_I said, stay away from me!" _Lucy's desperate voice was closer

"_I'm starting to get impatient with you Lucy. First you hit me in the head, then you break my nose with the back of your head." _Natsu had to guess where they were, and the most likely place would be Lucy's apartment. She had to be there. It wasn't too far away from here.

"_Please.. stop." _Lucy's voice was weak, but she had to be close by the phone, since Natsu could hear her much better.

_It's going to make you feel good, just enjoy it." _Sting stepped closer to the phone, dragging Lucy with him. She screamed in pain until it stopped. Natsu stepped on the gas pedal, driving the fast as he could, between the buildings, not far away now.

It was silent, but a shattering sound broke the silence. Sting moaned loudly in the background. The sound Lucy's feet were running around the room.

"_How dare you!?" _He was getting serious now, Sting wasn't going to play anymore games. _I'm going to fucking kill you this time!"_

"_Noo!" _Sounding more panicking, Lucy were now stumbling around in fright.

"_I'll shoot your-" _Natsu waited to hear what Sting was about to say, but it never came. Looking at his phone, only to see it was black. The batteries were sucked dry.

"It fucking.. died." He tossed the cellphone on the dash bored, breaking the phone. Shouting in anger as kept hitting the steering wheel.

Finally, he arrived at her place. With no time to spare, Natsu parked in the middle of the street and ran out up to her floor. It was an old building, so there weren't any elevator. He stopped when he heard a gunshot feeling the building, silencing the street.

Clenching his fist, he got furious at the thought of Sting harming Lucy. Natsu run the last stairs up to Lucy's door. Jumping at the door bursting it open.

"Lucy!" Desperately, Natsu looked around for her presence. She sat up against the wall hugging her knees.

"Natsu.." She looked at him with tearful eyes, ready. She had new cuts all around her body.

"Where is he?" With a deep voice he asked harshly, ready to kill the bastard. Pointing with a trembling finger over at the table in front of the couch. It was no longer a glass table, only the wooden frame of it was left. Glass was scattered all around the room, crunched as Natsu walked. He looked down at the table, next to it laid Sting.

Lifeless.

Natsu bent over him, placing two fingers on his neck. No heartbeat. Sting had a large hole in his chest. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Lucy holding a gun. Lucy looked up at Natsu who came walking towards her, kneeling in front of her. Placing a warm hand on the gun, slowly pulling it out of her grasp, tossing it in the other end of the room. Natsu wrapped his arms comforting around her, embracing the terrified girl.

"I..."Sobbing, as she were trying to get her words right."Killed him."

"You did what you had to do." Stroking her hair. Lucy leaned in, feeling his warmth in response. Wrapping her arms around him, burring her face in his chest.

The sound of Lucy's crying filled the trashed apartment.

She suddenly pulled back, realizing it was Natsu. The one she wanted to avoid, the one who hurt her. Pushing him away, holding her arms at his chest to keep the distance between them.

"I want some time for myself, please leave." With her head hanging low, covering her face.

Natsu understood, she needed some space. How much he desired to tell her the truth, that just had to wait for now.

"Fine. I'll get Laxus to drive you to the Fairy Tail Hotel. You can stay there for a few days, all expenses paid." No further words were exchanged between them.

Walking outside of the apartment, Natsu grabbed Lucy's phone that were lying on the floor, on the way out.

"Laxus, it's me."

"_What the fuck happened! You just stormed off!"_ Laxus was pretty pissed off. He was still mad over the Sabertooth accident, so now he was over reacting on everything, Natsu thought.

"Sting's dead." Laxus froze on the other end of the line. "I need you to get someone over here to clean this shit up. I want every kind of trace and evidence gone. You got that? Come to Lucy's place. First, take her to the Fairy Tail Hotel, give her a nice room, she's going to stay there for a while." Acting calmly as ever, Laxus was aware what had happened and didn't ask further questions.

"_I'll be there in five minutes, I'm at the Fairy Tail Café, so it won't take long."_

"Good."

Just as Laxus had said, it only took him five minutes before he arrived. When Laxus stepped out of the care were Natsu leaning against the door. Laxus knew something had happened between them when Natsu were guarding outside her door, it wasn't like him to do that. Natsu gave him slightly nod, as they passed each other on the pavement. Seating himself in his car, Natsu drove back to the Fairy Tail Industries.

On his way over here had Laxus called Loke to fix a crew to fix Lucy's apartment. Most likely already on their way, so he should get Lucy out of here. Carefully he opened the door, Lucy were sitting on her same spot silently crying to herself. The place looked like a mess.

"Hey Lucy." He looked at the blood dripping down from her new cuts. Angrily looking over at Sting's dead body. She only sniffed in response."Come here girl. Let's get out of here."

Bending down to pick her up, but Lucy surprised him when she reached out her arms and wrapped them around his neck, holding him tightly. Carrying her out and back to his car, laying her in the back seat. She curled up to a ball, immediately falling asleep. She looked exhausted there she laid, peacefully. Laxus stroke her over her hair and laid his jacket over her bare skin.

Laxus thought of what had happened between them earlier today. Was Lucy and Natsu arguing about Sting? Then it hit him. The white haired sister in law, who only came to pick something up. It had to be.

* * *

**I made it, chapter 10! Whoop!  
Much more to come!**

**Never thought I would write so much on one single storie. I'm actually really proud of myself. I hope my writing has improved through the story, making a difference.**

**All your reviews are awesome, making my day!  
****Keep them coming, it's such a great motivation!**

**Since it was the 10th chapter, I thought I would have a two in one, making it twice as long, but I will instead publish the 11th next monday.**

**And a shout out to 'THE LEAF DRAGON SLAYER'!  
****Thank you for your cooperation with me, it was a pleasure working with you on future events for Fairy Tail Industries. :D Hope the next chapter is like you hoped for!**

**So if any of you others have any ideas, just write a review or pm me!**

**I'm going to priority 'Fairy Tail Industries', since it was the first story e began with. So 'Mermaid' readers, It's going to take a while before the 3rd chapter is out.**

**See you next week and have a nice day!**


	11. For the Better

"_Lucy." A deep voice echoed in the room. I couldn't see anything, it was too dark to see. "Lucy."_

"_Hello?" No one answered. Looking desperately into the darkness, to find the place where the voice came from._

"_Hello, Lucy." I jumped at the voice who whispered in my ear._

"_Who are you!?" My voice were shaking, frighten of the unknown. _

"_Your conscience." What is he talking about?_

"_Answer me properly! Who are you?" I felt my body walk slowly backwards._

"_Would this help?" A bright blinded me, covering my eyes with my arms. Footsteps filled my ears, coming closer. Carefully, I looked between my fingers to get a look ar the mysterious person._

"_Sting..?"_

"_Surprised?"_

"_You're dead. It can't be."_

"_But here I am."reaching out his hand to touch my face._

"_Don't touch me!" Slapping his hand away. _

"_As you wish." Sting pulled out a way to familiar gun, who had printed itself to my mind. Holding it inches away from my chest. "Goodbye, Lucy."_

"_..St-" The sound of his gun silenced me, as I were falling down on the ground. Bending over my body, Sting smiled satisfied at me. _

"_Remember this." Blood gathered around me. I desperately tried to speak, but for no use. Blood was the only thing that came of of my mouth, covering my face._

"_You're a murderer." Sting pressed the cold steel against my forehead, and pressed the trigger._

Soaked in sweat, I found myself seated in my bed.

I dreamed it again.

A weak had passed since the accident with Sting happened, and for a weak had I had the same dream over and over again. I had stayed at the Fairy Tail Hotel, not willing to speak to anyone besides Laxus. It had been rough these past few days. Confused what I should think of myself, and others. Every night, I cried myself to sleep, just thinking of.. being a murder.

I killed him.

Laxus said it was self defence, that I didn't do anything wrong. But it didn't feel like it. To top it all was it the problem with Natsu. I haven't even heard anything from him, maybe he thought it was for the best, with Lisanna and everything.

Applying my lipstick, while I examining my face for bruises. I had covered most of them up, it didn't look bad.

I had told Laxus everything that happened with both Sting and Natsu, over these past days. He understood how I felt, the hatred I held towards Natsu, for what he did to me. Even though I speak ill of Natsu, Laxus knew my true intentions. What he thought was right, I still had feelings for the demon. I wasn't over him, or nor would I, if I kept up with this phase. A closer what was I needed.

But.

Natsu actually came back. I don't know why, but it lighten up something within me. Things won't change this time around. I have to move on. Keep my distance and leave him alone.

I have to. It's a new beginning of a new chapter in my life, a new start on something better. My feelings towards Natsu isn't mutual, acceptance is the first step to happiness. He used me, only playing with my heart. We just have to get off this roller coaster and move on with our own lives.

Act casual, like nothing happened, then everything are going to be just fine.

It was going to be fine.

Today was the first day back at Fairy Tail Bar, and I have to admit, I wasn't ecstatic about it. Laxus new my situation with Natsu, he knew Natsu had hurt me and was completely on my side, supporting me. His only advice was to cut him of casually, pretending I was fine with everything. That was what I really wanted to, but it wasn't easy.

You can do it Lucy!

Who is Natsu Dragneel?

Oh, Natsu? He's only my boss!

Yes! Exactly! Just an acquaintance.

Laxus had offered himself to drive me on the first day back at Fairy Tail Bar. He even brought me a new uniform, as my other had been ruined. Too bad it still was made of leather, the sweat made it stick to your body like glue. Not so pleasant.

The clock was five pm when we arrived. Laxus disappeared right to his office, as he had some paperwork he needed to take care of. Meanwhile I got tackled by a red haired monster, who jumped at me seconds I had walked in.

"Lucy!" Erza held me tight, squeezing me in her manly grip. "Jellal told me everything. I was so worried of you. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine Erza." She pulled away to look at my face. To her surprise I really looked fine. Sceptical she studied my face to see if I was lying.

"Well, you've had some tough weeks." Still not sure to believe me or not.

"Really, I'm fine-" I jumped when I felt two hands grab me around my waist, lifting me up.

"You're back!" Loke was swinging me around in happiness, over joyed to see me. "You came back fore me!" Kissing my cheek.

Before you could say 'cake' were Loke flying across the room.

"Back off! She's tender!" Erza hovered above Loke's body, probably seeing Erza's and stars.

"Are you hurt Lucy?" With a worried tone in her voice.

"Don't worry about me." I tried to smile convincing, and it worked. I had good training, since we have to be smiling every step of the way when it comes to the café.

Relieved, she eyed Loke, who were rubbing his head in pain, as we were walking to the changing room.

After we were done shifting, stood I judging at my sky high heels. I had been away for a few days and already forgotten how high they were. With a attempt to walk, I balanced all the way to the event room. It must have looked so stupid. But in my defence! I got used to them quickly again, only needed a test run.

Gray and Gajeel were the only ones in the local, and no sign of Natsu. I looked around my surroundings, there were no Lisanna either. Maybe they had a quality day together. No stop. Don't bother about his personal life.

We have our own to worry about, ours alone.

Get your thoughts on something else. Let's see.. that's a nice shirt on Gray, it really suited him.. well, for a while at least. Does he have a stripping problem or something?

"Gray, shirt." With her back to Gray, she still knew he took it off. Erza is like a ninja!

"Not again!" Swiftly, Gray pulled his shirt over his head.

Laughing to myself, thinking of this weird group of people.

I were in charge of the glasses in the bar, to keep it fully stacked. Glasses were covering shelves after shelves, in every different type you could imagine. It looked like someone did my job for me, lucky me! Oh, wait. Some wineglasses were missing, then I have to get some more from the basement.

I walked the stairs down, busy texting with Levy, not able to see someone walking towards me with a box with glasses. It was Natsu. My body froze at the sight of him, reminding me of our previously meeting. To finally see him again, made my heart beat faster.

"How are you feeling, Lucy?" It felt like ages since I've heard his voice, husky as ever. Now is your chance Lucy! Show him how your not influenced of his behaviour or his actions. Show him who's the man!

"I'm doing fine, thank you!" Smiling at him like I wasn't bothered by a single fly in the world. Again, he looked surprise at my reaction. I'm doing this better then expected. "Thank you for filling up with glasses, but I'll take it from here."

"Any time." Handing me the box, smiling thankfully at him. I wanted to leave as soon as possible. I couldn't stand his face much longer, not acting like this. Walking back up, Natsu stopped me in the middle of the stairs. "Lucy."

"Yeah?" Questioningly I looked at him.

"We have to talk about what happened that day." Why on earth did he want to talk about that? I thought he was done with his little game. If he thinks I'm still in it, then he is wrong. I'm not interested.

"It would have to wait, I'm paying my debt, remember? I can't go goofing around on work!" Laughing it away, not interested to bring the subject back up, as I walked back up.

Placing the glasses carefully at the shelves, I realized that my laugh must have sounded so fake. Maybe he now understood what I was trying to do?

Face palming myself.

I did what was right, but it still hurts. This is life Lucy, suck it up!

Remember Lucy, he tricked you. We have to get over the demon and move on with our lives.

That night, it was my turn to close the bar. But as sweet as Laxus had been lately, he stayed behind and helped me out.

After we were done, Laxus was taking me over to my new apartment. I'm so exited! All my saving is going to this place, it need to be spectacular. Now I don't need to stay in that old useless building. It might be further away from the café, but it's a lot closer to the bar! If I'll buy a bike, then I might only use 10 minutes! That's not bad at all!

But the best part about it is that it's.. wait for it.. huge!

Everything that had happened these past few weeks is also the main reason why I wanted to move. That place is just a reminder of Sting and of course Natsu. Pain I have felt, both physically and mentally. I need to escape. I'm doing myself a favour by moving, not to escape the pain easily, but to move on. And that place are holding me back.

I need to get my life straight, a life without any kind of Mafia business.

Finally, I had finished cleaning the bar. Laxus hadn't moved an inch, just sitting on his butt. I didn't expect much more either though, to be honest. He's not the type to do any kind of housework, at all. Without even telling me, he had moved across the hall at the hotel. Stupid, but I love him for being so sweet. A thunder dragon of a brother I never had.

Next morning were cold and wet, It had rained all night long. Looking outside at the empty streets. I bet there won't be many costumers today at the café. Within a few hours, only a couple of costumers had walked in. Levy and I were the only ones working that day, it was nice to see her again.

"Lu-chan?" She walked over to me, standing beside me behind the counter. "Are you alright? You were spacing out again."

"Everything is just fine." Levy could always read me like an open book, so she knew something was wrong. I smiled to her, reassuring her everything really was fine.

"Never had it better!"

"Have you spoken to Natsu? He was really worried when you went missing." She looked curiously at me, to see my reaction.

"It's not like he got a choice, I owed him money, so he had to worry about me. Besides, Lisanna were there to comfort him, it's his girlfriend after all."

"Boyfriend?"

"Yeah, she was all over him when I walked in."

"Seriously?" It looked like she were surprised at what I was telling her.

"It's for the betters anyway. I have no sort of feeling for Natsu, what so ever!"Sceptical, Levy searched my face for any kind of emotions telling her otherwise. She wasn't quite convinced yet.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes! I'm done with that bastard for good."

* * *

**General POV**

It was nightfall, and Fairy Tail Bar had just opened up for the night, packed with guests as usual. Laxus sat inside his office, with Natsu sitting in a chair in front of his desk.

"Why are you leaving already?" Laxus wasn't pleased at what he heard.

"Gray, Gajeel and Jellal can handle it. I have business."

"Couldn't you have done that earlier today? Or later for all that matters, just not now." Messaging his neck in frustration, Laxus looked agitated at him.

"It's not my fault she's so fucking stubborn." Crossing his arms in anger at the thought of the blond haired girl, that refused to talk to him.

"She? Are you skipping work because of Lucy?"

"Yeah, she have to hear me out. I'm her boss, she can't avoid me like that. I have to lecture her about a few things."

"Leave her alone." Raising the tone of his voice, as he stared Natsu down. "It can't continue lik this, she wants her life back. A life without you."

"I can't do that." Natsu was serious, not taking Laxus warning to heart.

"You can, and you will."

"She still owes me money, she made a deal, working for the bottles she broke. Face palming, as he got more frustrated with Natsu's childish behaviour.

"Everything she's been through makes up for that vodka. Just let her go." Natsu's could only stare at him, taking in what Laxus said. Was it true? Had Lucy moved on? She didn't want a part of their fucked up relationship. "Think what your father would have wanted-" Jumping up from his chair in a rage, slamming his hands on the desk, staring intensely at Laxus.

"Don't you dare bringing up my father in this." Not moving an inch, Laxus stayed completely calm "It's not."

Laxus expected him to snap like that. Hitting the table one last time, as Natsu gritted his teeth.

"Don't ever talk to your boss like that." Giving Laxus a warning. "I'm taking a day off." Walking out, slamming the door behind him.

The loud noise caught Gray's attention. He was standing in his regular place at the bar, surrounded with beautiful women. There was this one woman in particular, who hanged over the bar counter. It was Juvia, she smiled from ear to ear, as Gray were stroking her long beautiful hair. He watched as Natsu headed for the door.

"Natsu! Where are you going? We need you at the bar!" Not even giving him a glance, Natsu walked with a steady past to the door.

"What's wrong with him?" Gajeel stood next to the Gray.

"How am I supposed to know?!"

"Calm down ice princess.. and put on some clothes."

Natsu were already sitting in his car, driving out of the driveway. Cleansing his hands around the wheel, thinking of what Laxus had said. Why did he have to bring _him _up. And why on earth were Lucy acting so wired back at the bar, acting so casual. It wasn't like her at all. He expected some sort of yelling and something about sexual harassment. Even though he refused to admit it to himself, their previously meeting had saddened him. To see Lucy not bothered about the accident at all. Even he knew that it was something between them. He needed some answers, but he wasn't taking no as an answer. She was his even if she liked it or not, denying her feelings wouldn't help her.

He was getting what was his.

Parking right next to Lucy's apartment, Natsu stepped out. It was dark inside the building, he noticed as he were walking up the stairs. Natsu knocked on the door, straightening his tie. A masculine man came and opened the door.

"What do you want little guy?" Trying to keep himself calm, Natsu breathed slowly.

"I have to speak with Lucy." Ignoring the though of this man in Lucy's apartment, not wanting to know why he was there.

"Get lost, there is no one here named Lucy." As the large man tried to slam the door shut, stopped Natsu the door with his foot.

"You are getting on my nerves." With a swift movement, Natsu had pulled out his red gun, placing it on his forehead. "Where she is?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Backing up in fright, the masculine man lost completely his tough act.

"Then why are you in her fucking apartment?" Pressing the cold skin harder against his skin.

"I'm the only one living here! I moved in two days ago!" It looked like he was telling the truth, but where could Lucy be? Had she moved out without telling him about it first? Fixing her apartment, erasing any trace of Sting being in her apartment and giving her a temporarily place to stay. Did that mean nothing to her?

"That bitch." Natsu waked carefree out of the building, like nothing had happened. As he was heading out, he pulled out his phone out of his pocket, dialling Laxus phone number.

"_What do you want?_" Laxus was still obviously angry at Natsu when he picked up the phone. That he did just what he pleased.

"Did you really think I wouldn't find out that she had moved?" Agitated at the time he had wasted. Angered that Laxus didn't tell him.

"_You were there faster then I expected you too be_." Natsu could only laugh at him, of how bad he were keeping Lucy away from him.

"Give me the address." All jokes to side, Natsu were now serious.

"_I don't know the new address._"

"If I know you right, you were the one who found the place." Stating it mater of factly.

"_I said she didn't want to see you, or else she would have told you here new address. I'm only making it easier, for the both of you._"

"Address, now." Natsu was getting inpatient, furious at Laxus intentions.

"_If you hurt her, I'm going to kill you._" Laxus hung up. Shortly after, Natsu got a message with Lucy's address. It wasn't far away from where he was, knowing exactly where it was. The location was typical Laxus, placing her in the middle of both her working places, but still close to his and Mira's place.

It took Natsu only a few minutes before he arrived. By the looks of it, the new place were much more impropriety for Lucy, safer. He knew right away which floor Lucy were living in. A bright light filled the darkness outside, as he stood outside in the rain, soaked. Lucy walked back and forth with boxes, unpacking her stuff.

Natsu walked up to the top floor and knocked on the door.

Lucy came shortly after, opening the door. She looked surprise at her guest. Lucy wore a light blue top, exposing her cleavage with a black skirt.

"What are you doing here?"

"I needed to see you."

"What's going on?" She didn't even react to the fact Natsu knew her new address.

"Can I come in?"

"Well, I was about to-" Natsu walked straight in, not bothering about Lucy's answer. "Go a head, I wasn't doing anything special.."

"Good." Ignoring her hint, that he were breaking her privacy. "Why did you move?" Seating himself in her new couch.

"I needed more room. Besides, the power went out at least twice a week, it was just so bothersome. A place that didn't remind me so much of.. the accident with Sting. The thought of him breaking in so easily, that was really frightening." Calmly, she told him, not bothered by the subject at all.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"That I moved? Why should I tell you that? It's not important." Folding some of her clothes. Natsu were confused over Lucy's attitude, curious why she wasn't mad.

"I'm your boss, I should know these kind of things."

"I'll make sure to do that the next time. Smiling at Natsu, as she walked in to the kitchen, following her.

"Why did you leave so sudden that day?" Natsu tried to find Lucy's eyes, as she organized around in one of the cabinets.

"At the office? It seemed like you and Lisanna had something to discuss."

"Nothing happened." Lucy moved back out to the living room, shortly followed by Natsu.

"It certainly didn't look like nothing. You hadn't seen each other for a while, I get it." She giggled at her own words, provoking Natsu.

"Lisanna only wanted to make you jealous."

"There is nothing to be jealous of. It's ok, I know you two are together."

"It wasn't what it looked like. I have never had feelings for Lisanna."

"It was exactly what it looked like." Lucy kept acting like it didn't bother her at all.

"It didn't mean anything." Natsu were soon at his limit, why wouldn't she just believe him.

"Ok, but why are you telling me this? You can do what you want to do, Natsu. I don't care." She was really getting on his nerves now, was it so hard to hear him out.

"I know you got the wrong impression when you walked in, but that was she planned all along. Nothing happened. Lisanna means nothing to me. She came to my office, and just threw herself onto me." Frustrated, he tried to explain what happened, once again she just ignored it. Making this whole situation casual.

"I don't get why you are telling me this Natsu. If you came here to say anything important, please say it." Smiling happily at him.

"I'm telling you it right now, Lucy! Nothing happened between me and Lisanna." Natsu were closing in on how much more patient he had. Feeling the rage built up within him.

"I have told you this before. Your personal relationships and activities is none of my business."

Now he had enough.

He couldn't take more of Lucy's stubbornness.

Natsu grabbed a hold of Lucy, tossing her onto the couch.

"What are you doing!?" She was taken back by a surprise, looking up at the pink haired male. Crawling on top of her, Natsu pinned her down with his hands above her head.

"If you won't listen, then I'll make you listen." Desperately she tried to get loose, but to no avail. Natsu was too strong for her, there was nothing she could do.

"Let me go Natsu!" Squirming underneath him, as she felt his face came closer. Natsu leaned down to kiss her. Lucy dodge it with a swift movement, turning her head away from him. This only made him smirk, he could use more then her lips to convince her.

"Stop!"

With his new direction, Natsu headed for Lucy's neck. Breathing slowly at her skin, sending shivers down her spine. Brushing his lips across her pale skin, made her scream in protest.

"Don't you dare!"

To taste her skin, Natsu gave it a little lick. Soon to be replaced by a kiss, staring his search for Lucy's sweet spot. It didn't take long until Lucy's scream change into the sound of pleasure. Lucy had stopped struggling so hard to escape, she was now staring to enjoy it. He kissed a trail of kisses up her jawline. Natsu stopped when he reached the corner of her mouth, to watch her beautiful face. She had her eyes closed, until Natsu had stopped. Looking questioningly at him.

Letting go of her arms, Natsu bent down closer to her face, inches separating them. Slowly, he connected their lips.

* * *

**As promised, chapter 11!**

**Now, what some of you have waited for, lemon flavoured chapter up a head?**

**Maybe, who knows.**

**I'm glad so many of you like the story! 205 followers! You guys are awesome!**

**But if there is anyone with ideas or just simply small scenarios you want to be a part of Fairy Tail Industries, just write a review or pm me. We can work something out!**

**Leave a review and let me know what you think!**

**Love Ya!**

**Have a nice day!**


	12. New at the Café

I felt his warm lips press against mine. Letting out a moan as he pushed his tongue between my lips, exploring my mouth. Wrapping my arms around his broad shoulders, pressing him closer to my chest. It felt good having him so close. Feeling his warmth. Natsu slides his hand up my thigh, up towards...

What am I doing!?

"Stop it.." Breaking the kiss to speak. Ignoring my actions, Natsu just continued. "Natsu.. stop." Pushing him away gently. Only to growl in annoyance of my gently touch, soon pressing himself back on me. Before I knew it, warm tears streamed down my face. He stopped, as soon he tasted my silent tears.

To get a better look on my face, Natsu retrieved himself off me. Ruffling his pink hair in frustration. My eyes met Natsu's gaze, and it looked like he were in deep thoughts. I think he understood why I was acting the way I was, but now he wasn't sure how he should act. Natsu rose up and began to walk away from me.

"Why won't you listen?" I felt stupid there I laid. Natsu had said and done all the things I wanted him to do, but still, I couldn't go through with it. "I told you what happened."

"I just have to digest it." He nodded understanding. "That's why I can't do it, I'm not like Lisanna. I'm sorry." Walking over to the door, Natsu opened hit, holding the doorknob in his hand.

"Fine, I get that." Smiling weakly at me. It was out of his character to have a smile like that. He looked so vulnerable. "I'm sorry about everything that has happened. I hope you can one day forgive me." My body froze, he apologized. Natsu of all people said he was sorry. I didn't now haw to respond, but for I knew it, he was gone. Why are you making this so hard. I'm trying to move on, but it's just getting harder for every time I see your face.

This wasn't the way I pictured it would be between us, but both of us need this. Even though, when our lips touched , everything just seemed right.

We were one.

I wanted it to stay like that, but unfortunately it can't be like that now.

That night I cried myself to sleep, not from thinking of Sting, no. It was all thanks to Natsu. He just had to do something like that, telling me about Lisanna. Maybe he actually was telling the truth?

Early next morning was I precisely at the Fairy Tail Café seven o'clock, it was my turn to open the café. Juvia is supposed to be here two hours. The café looked like new after they cleaned it, since the accident with.. Sting. Well, enough about that. It looked great! We had now new furnitures, tables and chairs, even the broken window had been replaced. If you didn't know about what happened, you would never had guessed a brutal fight had been taken place. With no further a due, began I preparing the shop. Taking chairs down from the tables.

When I was done, I headed back to the back room to change to my uniform. Quickly, I got dressed. Just as I was doing my hair, heard I the front door opened. I was sure it was still closed. Confused, I walked out to take a look at who it could be. Since I was suppose to be alone until Juvia arrived.

"Hello?" Poking my head out the door to see.

"Lucy!" Mira stood in the middle of the café with an unknown person behind her. "I have great news!" She jumped in delight.

"What?" My attention wasn't able to focus on Mira's happiness, it was completely focused on the black haired male behind her.

"I'm pregnant!" She jumped on me, hugging me tightly.

"You're.." Now she had my full attention.

"Yes! Four weeks now!"

"That's wonderful! I'm so happy for you! What did Laxus say about it?"

"Well.. that's one of the reasons I'm here." Mira stepped aside and reached out her arm for the stranger to step forward. "This is Rogue, he-"

"Did you cheat on Laxus!?" I felt anger build up inside me. I know Mirajane is sweet, she's practically sugar herself. I never would have imagined her cheating on Laxus, never!

"No!"

"Then why did you bring this creepy guy here then!? No offence."

"None taken." Rogue nodded understanding.

"Laxus is the father! Rogue is my replacement as the new manager for a while!"

"Oh..."

"So no one is cheating here!" Wait a minute, she said Rogue would be the new manager, then that meant she would..

"You're leaving already?"

"I tried to tell you, but you was just as stubborn as my husband ." Mira looked at me, I knew exactly what she thought. Laxus and I had the same tendencies sometimes. "It's only for a year."

"A year?!"

"Rogue will be here until Laxus thinks it's safe for me to come back to work. After the previously events that has happened, Laxus thing is for the better, especially since Sting-" She understood she had said too much. "With other words, his worried." It didn't come as a surprise that Laxus wanted to keep Mira out of the chaos.

"Hi." Rogue reached out he's hand. I shaked it politely, something I hadn't been in these past minutes. It might not be the best first impression you would ask for.

"Hi, I'm Lucy."

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Now that you have introduced to each other, I'll head back home! Good luck!" Giving me a last hug, Mira left the Café.

"So, Rogue. Want me to show you around?" I could save my ass if I did this properly.

I showed Rogue every thing that was necessary for him to know. We had just finished our tour around the Café, and even the baker had been here dropping off the fresh delicates. With only a few minutes before we were suppose to open, Rogue and I sat by the window, drinking coffee.

"So what made you start at Fairy Tail Café?"

"I was in desperate need of money as I practically had none, so I applied on this job. I thought it looked simple and easy earned money. I started when I was fourteen, that was when I met Laxus for the first time. The thunder dragon!"

"Thunder dragon?"

"Yeah! You should never get on his bad side, then you're dead! He sounds like a dragon with a roar of thunder!" Waving around with my arms, trying to explain how scary the thunder dragon actually could be.

"You're something unique Lucy." Rogue was a easy person to talk to and easy to get along with. With his scary look, wasn't he that bad I thought he would be, in fact, Rogue is really nice. Rogue's style is, well.. slightly dark. With his black bangs covering his face and black clothing, it's not so weird why you get that impression of him. I might have judge the book by it's cover.

"Why did you want to start working at the Fairy Tail Café? Our Café isn't really known for being a manly place to work." Rogue laughed, obviously understanding where I wanted.

"I want to try something new, get the chance to meet new kind of people, experience this kind of business." He got balls coming to this place. It didn't sound like he knew about what had happened her.

"You're not bothered by the.. burglary?" That was a close call. Natsu would kill me if I leaked information.

"No, why would I? Maybe that was one of the reasons that drew me here." With Rogue's attitude, this cooperation were going to be easy. I was looking forward to work with him. "Hey, Lucy?"

"Yeah?"

"Want to get something to drink later?" Was he asking me out or was it just a polite thing to get to know his employee better? What would Natsu say?

Nothing.

It's not of his concern.

"Let me think about it." Rogue smiled, more then satisfied. Was he asking me out?

"Rogue and I had been talking the whole day. I regret judging Rogue when I first met him. His one of the nicest persons I have ever met. Polite, sweet and his a great manager! Not to mention, his actually really handsome. I'm looking forward to work with Rogue in the future. He got so many new ideas and looking at the shop with new eyes.

With the shop closing up, were it only Rogue and I left in the shop. Juvia didn't show up for work due to a sickness.

Rogue tried to show off his newly learned skills. Earlier that day had he been so impressed of how I could balance multiple orders and drinks at once.

"See! I told you I would learn it by the end of the day." Balancing three cups on top of each other, glowing with excitement at his accomplishments.

"Just be careful with those!" Wiggling back and forth, as the upper cup fell down. I barley caught it in time. I was like a ninja!

"Close call." Rogue breathed out in relief.

"Nice catch." We both turned around at the new guest. Looking down at my shoes, when I noticed who it was.

"I'm sorry, we're closed for the day." Said Rogue calmly.

"I only came to drop something off." The new guest walked further inside the Café, carrying a large box. It looked really heavy. "Where do you want it, Lucy?"

"You can take it to the back, I'll unpack it tomorrow."

"Ok." I watched as he walked over to the door, knocking it open with his foot. You could she his muscles flexing clearly through his white shirt.

"Have you decided yet Lucy?" Looking back up at Rogue who got my attention back. Hope he didn't notice my staring.

"About what?"

"Getting that drink."

"Oh! How rude of me! I didn't introduce myself!" Pushing me aside, stepping forward and grabbed Rogue's hand. "I'm Natsu Dragneel."

"I'm Rogue Cheny." With an intense look on their faces, both of them hold a firm grip onto the other. Natsu didn't look happy at all, on the other hand, he was looking more like intimidated. The way he was acting told me it might be that. Was it Rogue? No, it couldn't be! Or, could it? I looked up at him, trying to figure it out.

This could be interesting, I might as well just enjoy it!

"Rogue." Now I got both of their attention. "What about some coffee back at my place?" I met Natsu's eyes met mine, as he wore annoyance in them. Oh yes, he was definitely jealous. I enjoyed seeing him like this, it was different. I gave him the best and brightest smile I could, grabbing his arm as I pushed him out the main entrance.

"Go get another box." He walked reluctantly towards the door.

"On another thought, I'll bring them tomorrow."

"Ok! Bye Natsu!" Natsu scowled at Rogue as he slammed the door behind him. Waving eagerly after him. Natsu gave me one last glance before he seated himself in his car and drove off. Damn, that felt good! "Come on Rogue, let's finish so we can go."

* * *

Natsu didn't show up that day as he said he would. It had been a week since he came to the shop, an no one had heard from him. Laxus was the one who dropped of the rest of the boxes. When I asked Laxus about Natsu had he only said that he had been busy in his office at the Fairy Tail Industries. What was he doing?

It was the one who had to open the Café that day. Later Rogue was suppose to come, only him an I for the rest of the day. Around ten I think it was. We had been together after work every day since Rogue came back to my apartment. Talking the whole night! We were really getting along and close now. We have a connection the two of us, but not in a romantic kind of way. I don't look at Rogue more then a friend, a good friend. Even though I'm not sure what kind of feelings he have towards me, hopefully are they mutual as mine.

When I was only a few meters away from the Café, saw I that the lights were on. Was someone already there? I hope Rogue didn't mix up our times. Carefully I tried to opened the main entrance, checking if it was open, something it was.

"Rogue?"No one answered. Maybe it was Mirajane getting some of her stuff? Someone had been pretty busy getting the shop ready, as it was already ready. Absolutely everything was ready, someone had arrived her early. I grabbed a cookie as I passed the counter on my way to the back room.

"Are you paying for that?" I jumped around, startled by the unexpected voice.

"Don't do stuff like that." Brushing some crumbs of my face. "I needed to taste if they were as good I they should be, and they was! Why are you doing here?"

"I'm obviously catching one of my employees steeling from me." Was he checking up on me? It certainly felt like it.

"You didn't answer me. Why are you here, Natsu?"

"I'm the owner of Fairy Tail Industries, do I need a reason to check up on one of my working places?" He obviously had other intentions. "If you have to know, am I only here to see hoe the shop is going."

"So why did you prepare the shop? It was suppose to be my job."

"I'm going to be working here for a while." Was this a joke?

"You're kidding, right?"

"I'm serious." Now I had to see him every day? He's pink hair would be in my way. Everything was going perfectly after my plan, so why now? This was exactly what I was afraid of would happen.

Walking in to the back room, shortly followed by Natsu. He stood before a chair with a uniform, most likely his and began to unbutton his shirt.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm changing. What else does it look like?" Tossing his shirt onto the floor. I couldn't help and stare at his toned chest. His muscular arms continued on unbuttoning his pants. While I had watched his every move carefully had he done the same to me, locking his eyes on me. When I realized he was watching me, looked I up at him, meeting his gaze. Natsu smirked accomplished, as he dropped his pants. Immediately looking in the other direction, not wanting to see him in only a...

"Lucy?"

"...What?

"It's rude not to look at people when they're talking to you." Usually people don't casually strip in the middle of a conversation either.

"I can live with that."

"Can you give me the bow tie in the locker next to yours." Like hell that was a coincident. Taking out the bow tie, had Natsu already dressed himself. He wore the male uniform to the Fairy Tail Café. It was basically black pants with a white shirt and a black vest.

"Here you go." Reaching him the bow tie.

"Can you take it on? I have never used a bow tie before." Natsu moved close for me to take it on. But it unnecessary close. I looked up at him, feeling my cheeks burn up as he leaned even closer. Keeping my head down, I kept my focus on his neck. Not his neck of course, but the bow tie. Even though his neck is tempting.

Focus Lucy!

Think bow tie!

"First of all, you need to button up all the buttons. You can't have a cleavage and a bow tie." I could feel Natsu's gaze hover above me. My fingers struggled not to tremble, while fixing his buttons. What was I afraid of? I'm just helping him with his uniform. I began to tie the knot around his neck. It felt like he came even closer. How could that be possible!

"You need to teach me how to do that." With a sensually voice, Natsu brushed some hair away from my face. Pulling me closer towards him.

"Done!" Pushing Natsu back."Well, look at the clock! It's time to open the shop! Better get changed!"

"You need a hand with that?"

"No! Get out pervert." With a smile on his face, Natsu left me alone.

The whole day had just been awkward. Rogue and Natsu was only arguing about, well, everything. It all started with the sugar. Yes, I said sugar. You see, they couldn't agree on if the sugar should be in a bowel or in a glass, like salt and pepper. Natsu meant it should be in a bowel, that way could the guest easily decided the amount of sugar they wanted. I understand where he wanted with this. Rogue on the other hand meant it would be more practical for the employees, if it would be in a glass, easy to transport.

Another thing they disagreed on was the temperature. Rogue wasn't satisfied, he thought it was too hot in there and that we needed to put the air conditioner on. Natsu wasn't pleased with that at all, he thought it was perfect temperature. Personally, I didn't feel the difference.

The most annoying thing was when they couldn't decided on where to put a sign. I bet it was seriously two inches separating the distance were they wanted it to hang. That was when I needed a break from those two.

I was getting worried that day, because since Natsu arrived at the Café, Rogue had been more intense. If that's the right way to describe it. He had been stroking my back if I passed him and stood closer then usual. Maybe it only was my imagination.

But Natsu, oh, that bastard had been up in my face every chance he could. I was nervous at the beginning, but the fifth time it wasn't anything but a bother. So annoying! Every half an hour had he came to me with his bow tie in he's hand. Even Rogue did that once..

Luckily was the day finally over and all of us were cleaning up the shop. Right now, was I looking forward for my beautiful bed that was waiting for me!

"I'll leave for today Lucy." Natsu stood in the main entrance, wearing his black suit. Looking good as always.

"See you tomorrow." Giving him a wave as he went out to his car.

"Lucy?"

"Yeah?" Rogue called me from the back room.

"Can you come here for a second?"

"What is it?" Stepping inside, were Rogue standing shirtless in the middle off the room. "Oh, I didn't know you were changing, I'll come back-"

"Stay. I have something on my chest I need to get out." Obviously not something called a shirt. "For the short time I've been at the Fairy Tail Café, have you taken me in with open arms. I want you to know that you are a smart and a beautiful woman. I'm glad we're friends." I was glad Rogue was thinking me as a friend and nothing more, now things could be much easier between us.

"Rogue, I-"

"But I want to be more." I felt Rogue's arms wrap around me pressing me up against him, placing his lips onto mine. I felt stuck in his grasp, unable to move, like he was holding me too tightly. This wasn't what I wanted. With a swift movement were Rogue lying on the floor with a bleeding nose.

Natsu jumped on top of Rogue, hitting him repeatedly in his face. I stared with wide eyes at Natsu who looked furious, continuously hitting him.

"Stop! Natsu!" Rogue didn't even pull off one hit towards him. Natsu was the only one acting reckless. Desperately I tried to get a hold on him from behind. He was tense, I could feel he's hard muscles press against me, as I were using all my strength to hold him. All of a sudden, his whole body loosened, feeling him melt in my grasp.

Natsu rose up, standing over us. I looked over at Rogue, he looked like shit and had most likely a broken nose.

"Rogue? Are you ok?"Brushing away his black hair that were covering his hair.

"Been better." Stumbling back on he's feet.

"Go clean yourself up, I'll be there in a bit." I watch Rogue walk with small steps towards the bathroom. Natsu didn't let Rogue out of his sight until the door closed behind him.

"What the fuck was that!?"

"I could say the same thing to you."

"That's none of you god damn business! Rogue and I are friends!"

"You can't be friends with him" Who was he thinking he was, saying I can't decide my own friends.

"And why is that?"

"You need to stay away from him." I'm so tired of him telling me what to do. And why on earth is suppose to be wrong with Rogue? He is just the sweetest!

"No."

"Why can't you understand, Lucy. It's something fishy with that guy." Natsu's voice had suddenly become lower, obviously not wanting Rogue to hear. "I'm telling you, something's not right."

"You're so full of bullshit. The only reason you feel that about Rogue, is that you're jealous."

"He want us to be a part." Where did he get this from? I was tired to play this game of his. I don't want him to bring in Rogue in all of this. This was so fucked up.

"You managed that just fine by yourself." Staring at me angrily, Natsu grabbed my hand about to say something. He was interrupted when Rogue stepped out from the bathroom with paper in he's nose. As Rogue walked towards us, stared Natsu one last time at me, before he stormed out, slamming the door behind. I looked at the door for a few seconds.

"I'm sorry about that, he got a temper."

"Is he your ex boyfriend?" The sound of the word boyfriend made my heart jump. The thought of him being my boyfriend?

That was in the past.

"No."

* * *

**Well, might not what you were hoping for, but hey! You'll get your lemon flavoured NaLu moment soon enough. So I hope you wasn't too disappointed.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH! I love all of your reviews! It literally make my day. I got one review while I was walking my dog and I began fangirling in the middle of the street. But, it was worth it. If I receive an email that's not from fanfiction then I'm like "Oh..".**

**Seriously, you guys are the best!**

**Questions? Thoughts?  
****Or If you simply just want to leave a encouraging review, love it! Let me know what you think by leaving a review or PM!**

**Hopefully it won't be long before the 13'th chapter.  
****I need to stop with this, now it's 04:34 am and I'm still up.. I need to stop with this.**

**Have a nice day!**


	13. Favours

"Here are the documents you asked for." Jellal tossed them on the desk. "I did exactly whatt you asked for, and you were right. Take a look for yourself." Natsu grabbed the paper in front of him, flipping through the pages.

"It's nothing."

"I couldn't find any records about his past or what so ever." With a serious look on his face, gave Jellal an envelope over to Natsu. "Something isn't right. The only way you can get some information is from this guy. If there is someone who can tell you about this Rogue, it's him." Nodding confirming, thankful for Jellal's loyalty. Jellal was the best when it came to computers, e knew everything. He could hack into others computers like it was nothing, even police records. As e left the room opened Natsu the envelope.

He knew exactly where and who to go to.

Eager to find about the truth about Rogue's past, stormed Natsu out of his office, leaving the letter behind. It said 'Cobra.'.

Natsu knew very well who Cobra was. Rumours said he was dead and his ghost haunted the tunnels underneath the city. That's why no one ever stepped foot there. Not for people like Natsu. He knew Cobra was still alive, living under the city. No one knew the undergrounds better then him, after years of living down there. Not only knew Natsu he was alive, he knew why he had isolated himself from the civilisation.

Ten years ago disappeared Cobra's partner and lover. Desperately he looked for her. Months past, but he never found her. He swore to take revenge to the one who took his precious to avenge her death. He knew she was dead. Knowing this he went on a rampage, killing everyone in his way. The day Cobra sat foot on Fairy Tail Industries territory, that was when Igneel and Cobra's paths crossed.

Cobra was ruining the Fairy Tail Industries name, making Igneel take actions. Igneel gave Cobra a proposition, he would tell him who had killed his precious and in return he would never step a foot on Fairy Tail property.

This happened when Natsu was young, but Igneel thought Natsu the history of Fairy Tail Industries to him. When one day he would take over and be the new boss.

Now it was Natsu's turn to get some answers. And if someone knew about Rogue, it had to be Cobra. He had eyes and ears everywhere.

Natsu had arrived underneath a bridge, not far away from the Sabertooth building. There laid the entrance to Cobra's layer, down the sewer. Not giving it a second thought, Natsu stepped right inside. Dirt and rats crawling around his feet. Keeping a steady past, wasn't it long until a hissing sound stopped him. Looking down at his feet, saw Natsu the largest snake he had ever seen, rise up before him. The snake looked like it was a dark shade of purple, but it was hard to see in the darkness.

"Cobra." His dark voice echoed in the tunnels. Making the snake hiss even more as it stepped out of the way, clearing a path. Steps came closer from the darkness.

"Hello, son of Igneel." Up behind the snake stood Cobra, petting the head of his pet.

"You owe me a favour."

"You? A favour?" Cobra's laugh filled the dark tunnels. His voice was dark and hoarse.

"Yes."

"I made a deal with your father, not you." Walking toward Natsu, still petting his pet, as it crawled after him. "Don't think you can come down here, to my territory and demand something from me!" Raising his voice in anger.

"I'm the boss of Fairy Tail Industries, as you should know. That favour you owed my father, is now my favour." Cobra hesitated.

"Is that what you think? Ok, I'll play your little game. What is it exactly you want to know about Rogue? If his fucking your blonde friend?" Natsu pulled out the gun swiftly, as he pointed it directly at Cobra's face.

"Tell me about Rogue." The snake was ready to attack, with its mouth wide open. Cobra only lifted his hand up, signalling the beast to stop.

"Wait." It did as it master wanted. "I'll tell you about Rogue."

"Then spit it out." Natsu was angry now, holding a firm grip on his blood coloured gun.

"There's been a lot of talking about Rogue on the streets lately. Something big is coming." Lowering his gun, as Cobra now had Natsu's full attention. "Rogue will make is revenge. Lucy killed his brother after all." Natsu 's body froze. "You didn't expect that, did you?"

"Rogue is a part of Sabertooth?"

"No, not exactly." Cobra stopped talking, wearing a stone cold expression. "More like a hitman. His the best in Fiore. Never leave a trace behind." Knowing Rogue's true identity and true intention made this whole situation a lot more complicated for Natsu. He had turned Lucy against him, she would practically listen to everything he says. How could he approach Lucy now, after what he did. He had to be careful.

"Consider your debt as done." Turning his back to Cobra, Natsu began to walk the opposite way.

"And Natsu. Natsu kept on walking as Cobra spoke. "I've heard that your friend is suppose to have a friend over, a certain black haired male." Cobra disappeared into the darkness as Natsu moved faster.

Natsu had to act now, Lucy could be in danger. He couldn't fight like he was now, he needed more weapons. Fighting Fiore's greatest hitman wouldn't be an easy task. He had to approach Rogue more prepared. That meant he had to head back to Fairy Tail Industries first, where all his gear was. Time was running out, he had to hurry.

Back at his car, Natsu seated himself inside the car and drove back to the Industries. As he was driving a thought hit him, why would Lucy invite Rogue over to her apartment. Could she possibly be attracted to this man? It made Natsu's blood boil. Agitated, he stepped harder on the gaspedaal, not wanting t waist another minute.

Finally, the Industries building were in his sight. Parking his car close to the entrance , walked Natsu out and over to the door.

"Hey!"Before Natsu could react who was calling after him, was he hit in the head with a purse. Stumbling forward, Natsu turned angry around to see who this person was. He didn't have time for this, as he was ready to shout.

"Fucking-" He stopped as soon as he saw Lucy's angry face up in his, giving him a death glare.

"I can't believe you attacked Rogue!" Hitting him once more in the arm."You are unbelievable!"

"You're still mad about that? It was two days ago!"Relived to see her face, forgot Natsu completely why he came back to the Industries.

"You broke his nose!"

"He asked for it!"

"No! He didn't!"

"Of course he did!"

"You're such a dick! Why can't you just leave me and my life alone, it's frustrating when you keep doing this." Lucy was hitting Natsu in his chest repeatedly on his chest, sobbing. Trying to calm her down, wrapped Natsu his arms around her body, holding her close.

"Then don't kiss other men." Lucy struggled to get out of his grip, but she gave in, slowly melting into his chest. Dark circle formed on Natsu's white shirt. Gently petting her blond hair, comforting. Not having a care in the world, stood the two of them still appreciating each other presence.

"Natsu?" Lucy was the first one to break the silence. Retrieving herself from his body, staring directly at him. "Tell me the truth, I want to know."

"About what?" She was serious and willing to listen. What was going on with her, why had she changed her mind so suddenly? This could be his chance to convince her about keeping her distance to Rogue.

"Everything."

"This isn't the place to talk. Let's take this inside." Lucy agreed and followed after Natsu into the Industries building.

Back at Natsu's office sat them in each their armchair, looking at each other in silence. None of them knowing where to start. Natsu took the initiative as he wanted some answers for himself.

"Why did you come back? You made it pretty clear that you was done with this. But here you are." With an embarrassed look on her face, locked Lucy her gaze on Natsu's shoes.

"Well.. maybe I've been wrong about a few things."

Earlier that day had an unexpected guest showed up at Lucy's doorstep.

_The sound of knocking caught Lucy's attention. She sat peacefully on her bed, reading a good book Levy had borrowed her._

"_Is that Rogue? Why did he come so early? His not suppose to be here for another hour." Tipping on her toes over to the door, opening it. To her surprise was Lisanna standing at her doorstep. _

"_Hey Lucy." Speechless stood Lucy still watching the white haired female. This was an unexpected visit. Lisanna was the last person she expected to see. "Do you have a minute?"_

"_Yeah.. want to come inside?" She couldn't let her stand out in the hallway. The polite thing was to invite her in, even if you like them or not. Lucy opened the door more, giving Lisanna a warm invite._

"_It won't take long." Lucy was relieved that Lisanna decline her hospitality, giving her the chance to be able to relax more."I only came to tell you-" Breathing in heavily, as she tried to stay calm. "I'm sorry."_

"_Huh?" Lucy looked like a question mark at her words. That was the last thing she thought would slip from her mouth. Who would guess that Lisanna came here saying she was sorry, of all people. After all that happened with her boyfriend. _

"_I'm sorry about my behaviour at the office."_

"_Why is that? You don't need to do that, I was the one who disturbed the two of you." Lowering her look, as the memories came back, to what she desperately tried to forget._

"_You're wrong." Lisanna's voice was lower. Keeping her gaze away from Lucy. "I was the one who didn't mind my own business." Surprised, looked Lucy at her. Was she telling her that it was all a mistake? "What Natsu said was true. It wasn't what it looked like. I staged the whole thing to separate the two of you."_

"_Why?"_

"_I was jealous. Natsu and I never had the relationship you guys had." Smiling weakly as she walked away._

"_Lisanna." Lucy stopped her by grabbing her hand. "Thank you." A tier fell from Lisanna's cheek as she kept walking. Their hands slipping away from each other. About to close the door behind her, caught Lisanna Lucy's attention, saying one last thing before she left._

"_He really loves you."_

"I'm sorry Natsu." Finally letting go of his shoes, met Lucy Natsu's eyes.

" Why are you apologizing?"

"Everything is my fault. This could all have been avoided, if I only trusted you." Lucy was about to cry, realizing the mistakes she had done.

"You came here to apologize?"

"Mhm." Wiping a few tears away that had escaped.

"Then.. why did you hit me with your purse!? What on earth do you have in there, metal!?"

"That's what you're thinking about now!? I just told you that I forgave you!" That's right, there was something else he should be worried about. Wasn't Lucy supposed to be meeting someone right now?

"Have you seen Rogue today?"

"Why are you still thinking about Rogue, his just a friend and a colleague." Annoyed, she leaned back in the armchair. " I'm still made at you for freaking attacking Rogue! That's why I punched you. You obviously deserved it."

"Have you!?" She looked startled by Natsu's sudden outburst.

"..No. I cancelled my plans with him. I wanted to talk to you right away."

"Do you trust me Lucy?" She studied his face, to see if he was sincere.

"Yes."

"You need to stay away from Rogue."

"Natsu.. why can't you let it go?"

"You said you was going to trust me." He looked intensely at her.

"Yeah, but-"

"Then trust me when I say this. Be careful around Rogue and don't be alone with him, you hear me?" Lucy looked confused at the pink haired male, who certainly didn't tell the whole story.

"Why?"

"I will tell you when the time is ready. But now-" Natsu rose up from his armchair, walking over to Lucy, leaning down to her face. "Back to something that has bothered me for two days."

"Bothered you?"

"Rogue was the last person who touched your beautiful lips." Hovering above her, as he started to gently kiss the crock of her neck.

"Stop." With a light push, pushed Lucy Natsu's body away. "You have to do it properly." Grabbing him by the tie, as she pulled him into a passionate kiss.

* * *

**I'm so sorry! For the last chapter and this one! I know some of you hoped for a lemon flavoured chapter. But sadly ended up with that?  
****Well, I hoped it turned out for the better. **

**This chapter is so short.. I feel ashamed.  
****But it was getting way too long with the lemon scene com-  
****Ops, my lips slipped (Wink, wink)  
****Maybe give me a little idea what you would like to see in the next chapter.**

**Let me know what you think! Leave a review or simply just PM me!**

**Love you all, even if you're new here! Always welcome!**

**Have a nice day!**


	14. Love Me Right

He was warm.

Everything felt right in that moment.

I have no regrets.

It felt good to finally feel his lips back on mine. To feel his hands pulling me closer, deeper into the kiss. Letting out a low moan when Natsu bit down on my lower lip. Taking his opportunity to explore my mouth. I broke the kiss for air, breathing heavily to get my breath back. Natsu obviously wasn't pleased whit breaking the kiss already, so he began to kissed my neck. His tongue tickled as it roamed my hot skin. I gasped when he suddenly bit down on my neck and began to suck hard on my pale skin, taking me by a surprise.

With his large hands, lifted Natsu me up from the armchair. My breast was pressed up against his hard chest. I grabbed the back of his head to bring him back to our passionate kiss. Instantly, he licked my lower lip, asking for permission. His hands held a firm grip on my ass, Squeezing harder when I sucked on his lip. It was my turn to play with him.

We moved over to Natsu's desk, as he placed me gently down.

Everything was different now. I knew that this was where I belonged. Every touch, every kiss felt right. This was what I wanted all along. The fire dragon, the pink haired bastard, the demon.

Natsu.

His hands began to travel up underneath my blouse. The warmth coming from his hands sent shivers down my back. When he reached my lace bra, he stopped for a second. Before he cupped my breast with his hands, squeezing them lightly, checking how sensitive they was by doing it harder after a few squeeze. Never breaking the kiss.

The pleasure of his touch made me sink deeper in his grasp, pulling him closer. I felt my nipples get harder and harder underneath my lace bra, screaming for the attention they didn't get. Swiftly Natsu ripped the blouse I wore open, making the buttons fly across the room. I looked down on my favourite blouse. Natsu had ruined it.

"That was my favourite.." I mumbled between the kisses. Making Natsu only laugh at me, continuing to kiss me.

"I'll buy you anything you want." Well, If his going to do that, I'm ok with my loss.

I hadn't notice that Natsu had taken out a knife out of his pocket. Natsu caught me off guard when he cut my bra. Something that made my boobs bounce out in every direction. Hovering above me, as he studied my breasts. Embarrassed I covered them with my hands.

"Don't try to hide them."

"It's embarrassing!"

"I meant more like it's useless to try. Their humongous." It felt like someone sat my face on fire.

"I thought you didn't like my breasts?"

"Naive Lucy, I lied." Smirking satisfied as he grabbed a hold of me and pinned me down on the desk, attacking my left breast with his mouth. His warmth was wrapped around my hard nipple, flipping it around with his tongue. My fingers travelled through his hair, as I pulled him closer.

A familiar sensation grew between my legs. A moan slipped my lips. He was making me feel so good. The urge to feel more of him grew stronger and stronger, at every touch. I want him.

Lightly, he began massaging my breast, jumping over to the other one. Licking it teasingly before he sucked on it.

"Natsu?"

"Mhm.." He didn't look at me, just kept doing his thing.

"Maybe.. w-we-" He bit down harder then before this time. "Ah!"

"You talk to much Lucy." He gave me annoyed glance at me, obviously he wants me to shut up. "I'm getting there. But you have to be patient." Was he lecturing me? I am patient! All I wanted was more attention.. to the south.

Natsu leaped off me, pulling himself away. To get a better look at him, lifted I my upper body. He looked handsome as he stood over me, wearing his serious face. My eyes followed his movement, as he slowly began loosening his tie. It slides down around his neck, down to the floor. When Natsu's large fingers continued to undress himself, unbuttoning his white shirt. Staring at him in excitement, I was ready to feel what was underneath, I wanted it so badly. The contours of his muscles was clearly visible through his shirt. After the day he came to the Café, was that the only thing that had been on my mind.

"You are staring again." Embarrassed of his statement, did I have to look the other way. I didn't stare at him, was only intrigued of what I saw. "Don't look away." Why was he acting so bold?

"Humph!"

"I like it when you stare. Only at me." Tossing his shirt on me, catching my attention. He growled in annoyance as he jumped on me, kissing me fiercely.

For every second now, my body was getting more and more impatient. The moment had finally arrived. I've even dreamed about this. And now, it was becoming a reality.

A urge built up inside me, I had the urge of him filling me, touching me.

As Natsu's body laid on top of me, kissing me passionately. Took I the opportunity to unbuckle his belt. Discreetly managed I to open it and began unbuttoning his pants, without him noticing. I could feel his manhood press hard against my fingers, as I couldn't resist to brush my fingers over the bulge in his pants. I was getting aroused just of the thought of it filling me.

Natsu surprised me, by biting my lower lip.

"Not yet." Why did I have to wait all the time. Hadn't I waited long enough!? "I'll show you pleasure first."

With no other warning, lifted Natsu me up from the desk, turning me around as he pushed my upper body back on the desk. He travelled his hands over my back and ripped the rest of my blouse off. Shortly to feel his warm lips on my back, giving me shivers. Natsu kissed a trail of kisses down my back, but stopped when he came to my lower back. With both his hands, pulled Natsu off the skirt I was wearing, letting it fall around my feet.

Slowly began Natsu messaging my butt cheeks, with a steady rhythm. It was relaxing and it felt so good to feel his masculine hands touching me. He stopped after a while, before he moved further down underneath my panties. His fingers teased me as it touched my wet folds. I tried to move, but Natsu had a firm hold on me.

"Your already so wet, Lucy." Natsu smirked as he knew I was getting impatient, as I was dripping wet with excitement.

"Do it." Circling his fingers a few times before he swiftly pushed one finger inside me. Grabbing the desk in reaction, as he moved his finger in and out slowly. Increasing his speed, watching my face's reactions. Biting my lower lip as I felt him go deep inside me. Natsu's free hand travelled up my back and grabbing my hair lightly.

"This is what you get for torturing me." Pushing another finger in forcefully. With increased speed, Natsu pumped his fingers inside me.

"Aah!"

My walls was wrapped tightly around his fingers, filling me. I was already close to my release, and was getting closer for every time he pushed harder inside of me. Natsu pulled my hair up to his face, as he whispered in my ear.

"Take it."

Pushing a third finger inside me, making me moan in pleasure. I grabbed a hold of his neck, trying to keep myself up. Forcefully pushing his finger inside of me. Making them fill me, stretch me to my limit. Natsu breathed heavily into my ear, as he kept his eyes on my expression. I felt flushed and slightly embarrassed of him looking at me like this.

"Take all of it." Biting down on my earlobe.

Harder and harder was he filling me up. My walls was clenching around his fingers. I was so close. Increasing his speed as he felt that I was close to my limit. Faster and harder he pushed inside of me. I looked up at him, too see his flushed face. I pulled him into a kiss, not able to control myself, biting him in the process. He broke the kiss, but kept his forehead on mine. I moaned at the pleasure off his fingers filling me. I wasn't the only one enjoying this. Both of us moaning in pleasure.

Hammering his fingers inside of me, over and over again. Just a little bit more, I was so close!

"Yes!" With a last trust I came on his fingers, riding out the orgasm on him.

I fell down on the cold desk, struggling to breath. Natsu laid himself on top of me, as he started to stroke my hair with his fingertips. Closing my eyes at his touch. I sure hope that it was the other hand and not the.. why did he stop? I opened my eyes to look at him to see what was wrong. Then I felt it, Natsu's warmth disappeared from my body. Seating myself on the desk as I watched him move over to the door. I felt it sting in my heart. So much for saying we're meant for each other. He stopped for a few seconds at the door. Was he regretting that he left?

To my surprise, Natsu opened the door with such force that the walls was shaking.

Wait, what? Loke? Isn't that Gajeel.. and Gray too! All of them stared at me. It took a few seconds before I realized that I was only sitting in my panties. Embarrassed I covered my breast, red as a tomato.

The sound of a gunshot filled the room, catching the attention to the boys. Natsu stood with the gun pointed directly at them. It didn't take long before they were running down the hall. Natsu closed the door behind him, like nothing had happened.

Jumping down to the floor, I walked over to him. His onyx eyes watched my every step. I stopped inches away from his face. His eyes fell down on my bare chest, as he smirked to himself. Leaning into his ear as I whispered sensually.

"My turn." Closing the gap between our lips as I pushed him backwards against the door.

It was starting to get unfair now, I was already naked and he were wearing those pants of his. Our kiss could only get more passionate, I could never get enough of those beautiful lips.

Pulling away, I seated myself on my knees in front of him. Kissing his stomach while I unbutton his pants. Massaging him through his pant on his rock hard manhood. I was getting exited just of the thought of it.

I looked up at him while I pulled down his pants, still holding the eye contact. It fell down around his feet. Leaning against his thighs, used I my lips to brush his manhood. Teasing him. He had too feel just how I felt. Biting weakly on it before I pulled it off.

I felt his hard member in my fingers, as I began to stroke it slowly. I had to keep the eye contact, too show him I was the one in charge now. Keeping it close to my mouth so he could feel the warm breath coming from my mouth. Moving along the shaft and further down to his jewels, began I to suck on them. Increasing the speed as I now was stroking him faster.

My folds were getting soaked.

Moving back up, kissing my way up. I stopped at the head and licked it slowly. Trying to find the good spot. When he finally twitched, I knew I had him.

Gently I started to take him in. Only the head first, while I kept stroking him, keeping a steady phase. I began to take him deeper in while I increased the phase, moving my tongue to give some extra pleasure.

Natsu began to move his hips, in sync with me, making him growl in pleasure. Faster and faster he sucked him. He was close. Just before he was about to come I pulled away.

"Damn you."

I wiped myself around my mouth, smirking at him. He wasn't the only one to play games.

"It's not fair of you to come now."

"You expect so little of me, I'll show you I can handle it more then twice."

Swiftly Natsu lifted me up and carried me over to the desk. I could feel his manhood rub against my wet folds. Tossing me down, as he spread my legs and gave them a light kiss. "You got me all fired up now, Lucy."

With out a warning, Natsu began to suck hard at my clitoris. Making my head fall down on the desk in pleasure. I moaned at his touch, it was overbearing. He held mi thighs firmly in his grasp, up against his face. I was going to come too fast if this would keep up. Grabbing a hold of his pink locks, pushing him closer, deeper into me. He slipped his tongue inside me, making me squirm underneath him.

"Natsu!" Before I knew it had I come jet another time.

I rode out my orgasm on his face, liking all my essence up.

Natsu leaped up and placed his manhood at my entrance, moving it up and down. I jumped every time he brushed my clitoris with is manhood, it was still sensitive after he attacked it.

Natsu bent down over me, teasingly hovering above me. He grabbed my neck, as he pulled me up to his face. He started to kiss butterfly kisses on my neck, holding me in his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck, to feel him closer. I began to rock with my hips to the movement of his. The teasing was getting to me. I wanted him now.

Before I knew it, pushed Natsu himself inside of me, filling me for the first time.

"Ahh! Natsu" I heard him curse, as he stayed inside of me for a while. Before he slowly began to move. He grabbed one of my breasts and started to suck on my nipple.

For each time he trusted inside of me, it became harder and faster. I wrapped my legs around his waist, locking him. The moans kept escaping my lips as I couldn't hold them in. It was arousing to watch Natsu's face as he pounded into me and to hear the sound of skin against skin.

"Make.. me, oh god." I was close and I wanted him to make me cum. Natsu knew what I wanted, so he slammed even harder inside me, faster and faster until on last trust making me squirm in his grasp.

I panted heavily in Natsu's arms.

"Turn." Before I got the time to get over my last orgasm, Turned Natsu me around, bending me over the desk. Slapping my butt,holding it firmly.

"I'll make you scream my name." Forcefully Natsu pushed himself inside of me, starting to pound me harder then before. His rock hard member went faster and faster, making me go wild. I tried to hold myself to the desk but it was hard with the force Natsu had. The pleasure increased with his balls slapping against my clitoris. It felt like I was going to explode. Trusting faster and faster.

"Fuck.." I was at my limit. "Natsu.. ah!" Natsu flicked my clitoris with his thumb and gave me my realise.

"Not yet." Natsu retrieved himself from me and swiftly turned me around and lifted me up. Instantly began to jackhammer into me. Still not over my last one, I began another one.

"Aah! Mhm.." Natsu silenced me with his lips, making it harder for me to control myself. It felt like I was about to break, it was too much for me.

"Shit! I'm close Lucy!" Trusting harder and faster. "Lucy!" Natsu trusted himself inside of me a few times before he came hard inside of me. "Natsu!" I screamed in pleasure as I felt his semen fill me up completely. I felt traces of it slide down my thighs. He breathed rapidly in my ear. As I leaned on his shoulder exhausted.

Natsu carried us over to one of the chairs. Kissing my chick, as I sat on top of him. "Are you ready?"

"For what?"

"Round two."

* * *

**Well, I'm back! **

**This chapter has been so hard to write. I've had a seriously writer's block on this chapter. Afraid I might not satisfy all of you. Hopefully you got what you wanted. Feedback would be nice to see what I should improve that I can do better maybe next time.**

**Ok, I must say this first. I'm really sorry for the absent I've had for a while now. My personal life have been really complicated these past months. Boyfriend, family and work. It's really taking up my time. It's not a valid reason I know, but it's the truth. I won't update so often from now on, but don't worry. I will always finish what I've started. **

**You got my word on that.  
****I know the feeling of a story you follow that never get updated..  
****Hope you forgive me guys! I'll get better!  
****If you think I'm slow to update, just give me a kick in the butt! I got one from 'S****eptinyan' the other day, and it got me to write.**

**I'm really interested to know what you guys think, so let me know what you thought of this, maybe it will come more. (wink.)  
****Let me know what you think. Leave a comment or PM me. Got any questions or anything, just take contact. Love to hear from you.**

**Have a nice day!**


	15. The Tartaros ball

A week had passed since I've seen Natsu. Her had to leave after they found out some information about he's father. Natsu might say that he doesn't care or call he's father names, that he stopped being he's father a long time ago. But I know that he worries. It's he's father after all.

It had been a rough and a lonely week. When finally Natsu and I had figured all our stupid things out, he had to leave. They had told me to stay at Fairy tales Industries's safe house, until Natsu came back. But he never did. So I have been trapped inside this safe house in a week now, way too long. I'm getting tired of not being able to work, neither to meet my friends.

Most importantly of all, I want to see him.

_Seven Days earlier._

_I looked confused up at Laxus, still flushed after what happened earlier. Natsu leaned over the desk In front of him, before he slammed he's hands on it. _

"_Why now!?" Natsu didn't have to look at me, for me to understand that this wasn't what he needed right now. "You couldn't wait telling me this!?" He looked over at me, watching me as I only wore he's used shirt. Laxus avoided to even lay a glance on me. Not wanting to see me like that._

"_We don't have time, we have to act now." Laxus had already gathered a few men, waiting in the hall. I could see that Natsu wasn't ready to leave yet, we had unfinished business, that had to wait. Neither did I, but I knew he had to go, this was more important. Concerned , grabbed I Natsu's hand._

"_Let me come with you." I wasn't ready to be separated again. So why couldn't I leave with him, no one of us had to be left behind._

"_No way." Holding my hand harder, as he placed he's hand gently around my neck._

"_Why not-"_

"_You will stay here until I get back." I was about to protest before he silenced me with he's lips. "Promise me." It wasn't fair, I wanted to come with him. Especially kissing me like that! If someone's going to use their sex appeal here, it's me! All I wanted was for us to be together._

"_I promise." Kissing me one more time before he left me one more time, all by myself._

"Lucy?" The sound of Loke's voice, snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?" I sat in one of the chairs in the bedroom. I wore a linen nightgown, in the hopes of that Natsu were coming back tonight. But I were only stuck here with Loke, who were blushing at my outfit.

The safe house laid in a forest out of town, not too far away from the Fairy Tail Industries building. It looks like it used to be a farm, before they teared it down and built a fucking large mansion. But the Mansion looked like a prison, or that they were guarding something very valuable. And they were all standing outside guarding me. I could take care of myself, I don't need someone taking care of me. Not in this way at least. Guards didn't need to guard me twenty four seven before, so why now? Answers was what I needed, and Natsu were the one who could give them too me.

"Nothing from Natsu today either." Loke sounded disappointed on my behalf. I forgot a moment that he was here.

"Oh.." I looked out the window, at the stars. Wondering if something happened to Natsu.

"But Laxus is on he's way, right now. He will be here shortly." Loke left me alone. If Natsu's coming, that can't be good. I need to get the hell out of here. It was settled. I'm escaping. There is no way I'm going to be separated from Natsu any longer.

I changed into my shorts and tank top. Now, whats next? But I don't know where the fuck he is, how would I be able to find him? Jesus Lucy, this plan is bulletproof. That's it! If they're so afraid I'll get hurt, then I just need something to protect me with. A gun, but where can I find one? I looked around the bedroom, to see if there was something hidden.

"Where could you be.." My eyes flickered around the room, trying to figure out where it could be. Looking behind pictures, inside the closet, under the bed, I even checked he's sock drawer! I was starting too loose my temper. I lay on all four in he's walk in closet, and checked inside of he's shoes. "Come on! Where is it! My lover is a fucking Mafia and I can't find one of he's fucking guns!" I tossed one of Natsu's shoes in anger, hitting the wall. "Holy fuck!" A hidden door opened and reveled a closet full of guns. I stood there and admired it for a few seconds. I'm not particularly glad in guns, but that was something. "Bet that's he's definition on a dream walk in closet." I grabbed the smallest gun I could find, a nine mm.

"Lucy? Are you decent?" It was Loke, knocking on the door.

"Just a minute!" Putting the gun in my shorts. I looked at the closet behind me, as it would be hard to explain that for Loke. I should leave, and that fast.

The window.

I jumped outside, landing in a bush. Carefully I looked if there where anyone around. The coast were clear. With another jump, rolled I gracefully over to the second bush.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I looked up were the voice came from.

"Laxus?" He looked at me with a stern look. "It's supposed to be the great escape-"

"Get up." I did as the thunderdragon commanded, while I brushed off the dirt on me. He noticed the gun right away, as he took it from me. "What are you supposed to do with this?" I grabbed it back and placed it back where it belonged.

"I'm tired of waiting!" Snapping at Laxus. "Why can't I just go with him, I'm not that useless!"

"It's too dangerous, Lucy." I had been in enough danger already as it was, so it wouldn't help keeping me away either. "You are Natsu's lover, you have to be precaution."

"Laxus, Please. I just want to see him." jumping at him, giving him a tearful hug. "I'll be careful."

"Take the train that's heading south, go off on the fourth station." As he pushed me gently away. He wasn't a fan of when I got emotional. Works every time.

An alarm wen of, waking the whole area. Loke had probably figured out I was gone.

"Thank you Laxus."

"Go now, go." Waving me off, as I sprinted down towards the station.

Later the same evening at Tartaros station. It were longer than I expected. I looked at the clock on the time board. Almost nine pm. Strange, the whole station were empty. Looking around to see where the exit was. What now? I have no clue where Natsu is, or where I will go look for him. I jumped at the sight of an older man, he wore a hat and sunglasses, even though it were dark. It looked like he had red hair, strange for an older man.

"Hello miss." Did he just great me?

"H-hello." Greeting back, not to be rude. I looked behind me to see if I had missed someone, but when I looked for the older man where he gone. I was all alone.

"W-what?" Confused flickered my gaze, afraid someone else were here. Walking the opposite way, the man had walked. Not even noticing it, had I run out of the station and down a road. A thick fog laid in the streets, not fucking creepy at all. It didn't help that the lights were dim, making it harder to see.

Even though I held a big speech about not being useless, and that I didn't need protection. In this fucking moment, was I scared as shit. A car came driving towards me, giving me comfort, thinking that there were other people here-. It stopped. Oh mother of god! Doors open and people stepped out. I looked behind me to see to men walking my way. I walked faster and faster, looking behind me for almost every step. They were clearly following me. Then I ran.

The sound of their footsteps stopped, I tried to look behind me. Swiftly two hands wrapped around my mouth and covered my eyes. Desperately, I tried to reach for my gun, but another person came me in advance, taking it out before me. Trying to defend myself, kicked I vigorously around with my legs, hopefully hitting some jewels. He only grabbed them, holding me down. I could feel them lift me over to the car, who had driven closer. Were they kidnapping me? Before I knew it, tossed the strangers me into the car.

"Why are you here, Lucy?" My heart pounded rapidly at the sound of the familiar voice. "I told you not to come."

"Natsu!" I looked up at the annoyed pink hair male, sitting with he's harms crossed. He looked pissed. "I had to see you-"

"Laxus called. He told me you were coming." Hoe looked angrier by the second he looked at me. "He also told me you stole one of my guns from my collection. What were you thinking?" When he said it like that, didn't this whole thing sound like a good idea.

"I'm sorry." Trying to avoid he's look. I had really pissed him of now. Way to go Lucy. Only if I could make it up to him, what if I-. Slowly I crawled over to Natsu's side of the backseat. Trying to take out my ace. Sex appeal!

"You have set this whole mission on stake."

"Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" Saying it with a sensual voice, while I began to stroke he's inner tight. With an 'accident' touching he's member. I moved closer, as I tried to lean my chest exposed onto he's. "What do you say? Hmm?" Placing my inches from Natsu's. "I've missed you. " As I was about to connect our lips pushed Natsu me away, tossing a pink box in my face.

"Take this on." Confused I rubbed my nose, at the pink haired male in front of me. "We're going to a party."

* * *

**General POV**

Everyone stood outside the hotel, ready to leave. Waiting for Lucy to finish cleaning herself up. Natsu were starting to get impatient waiting for her, looking at he's clock. Making it harder, when he already were frustrated with her. All he wanted for her was to be safe, back at their safe house. Natsu was happy to see her and that she was here right now. He had missed her too, especially after their last goodbye. Leaving some unfinished urges behind.

"What's taking her so long? We need to get going-" Natsu stood speechless, as he saw the blond beauty walk out the front doors. Lucy wore a light red strapless mermaid dress, with pearls up from the sides to her bust. Her long hair were sat up in a bunn. No one could help but stare at the beauty approaching them.

"Well, how do I look?" She had noticed them staring and hoped for a compliment from Natsu. Lucy were on thin ice after all.

"You look ok, now let's go." Convinced of the compliment she was given. Seated them themselves inside the limousine, that were waiting for them.

It was an awkward and silent trip. Lucy felt guilty of ruining the mission, of her own selfish desires. While Natsu on the other hand were struggling to be mad at her, when all he wanted to do was to rip off her dress.

"Where are we going?" Asked Lucy carefully.

"Tartaros."

"Is this a part of the mission?"

"Yes." Lucy crossed her arms in annoyance, of he's short answers. "You showing up wasn't that bad after all."

"So now you're using me!?" Acting triumphantly, that she finally were to some use. "How dare you!" As she dramatically tossed around with her arms.

"Don't push it. I bought you a dress." Sending her a look that it was expensive.

"..Can I keep it?" Asking carefully, wanting the dress badly.

"I'll think about it." He paused before he continued. "By the way, Tartaros is one of the largest Mafia gangs in Fiore." Natsu looked confused at her reaction, as she only sat there and smiled.

"You must be pretty close then, since you're invited."

"Yeah. We're not." She froze.

"What!?" She eyes her lover, to see him polishing he's gun. "you're just going to crash the party!?" Natsu pretended that he didn't heard what she said. "There's no way in hell I'm doing that!" Natsu signalized the car to stop.

"It's too late for that now." Swiftly jumped Natsu on Lucy, placing himself in between her legs, inches from her face. He slides up he's hand underneath her dress, up her leg. "Take this. Just in case." Strapping a knife to her leg. "Now come." Natsu opened the door, as he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the car. Placing he's hand around her waist. They were met by a flashing lights, as they walked out on a red carpet.

Natsu's guards didn't walk more than a meter away from the couple. Lucy got most of the attention from the paparazzi, who were waiting on them.

"A picture Miss!" Screamed them after her.

Natsu stopped in front of one of the paparazzi, and pulled Lucy close, as he whispered into her ear.

"You look beautiful." Smirking into her neck, making them the most attractive to the paparazzi. Taking a few pictures, before they went inside. Lucy was impressed at the size. It looked like a castle on the inside.

People stared at them, while they walked into the room.

"That was quiet the entrance." A man approached them, making Natsu's look harden. "You know how to make a show." The man couldn't keep he's eyes off of Lucy. Eyeing her from top to toe. "Mard Geer is the name, and you are?" Reaching for Lucy's hand.

¨"Lucy Heartfilia." Mard Geer kissed her hand gently, making Natsu angrier.

"See you around, Miss Heartfilia." Giving Natsu one last glance before he leaves, disappearing into the crowd.

"Who was that?" Lucy obviously flattered by the man.

"That's the devil." Said Natsu, not letting he's sight off Mard Geer. "I will kill him."

"Natsu." Both of them turned around at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Gildarts?" Natsu stared at the older man, as he had seen a ghost. "You're alive."

* * *

**Ello!**

**As promised, here is chapter 15!  
When I'm finished with the others stories, then I think updating will get easier. But I won't promise something I can't keep. But I'll try my best to write as often as I can.**

**I know I have bee****n absent, and I will for a little while longer. I'm not going to be updating or writing at all for a month, because i'm going to JAPAN! Whoop! I'm so excited. Me and my boyfriend are going to travel around japan. His a food junkie and well, I like this kind of stuff, hehe.**

**SO! Leave a review and let me know what you think or if you have any questions, just PM me! Or if you simply just want to talk, am I here for you.**

**Have a nice day!**


	16. Waltz

It felt like the room had stopped. While people around me were watching our conversation carefully. Natsu stood still, studying the older man approaching him. He wore a dark brown suit, with a few buttons open, revealing he's chest.

I tried to read he's face, trying to understand if he was a friend or a foe. Either way, he was the one who had disappeared under the explosion. Same night as Natsu's father, Igneel.

"It's been a while, Natsu." Gildarts eyed the boy in front of him. "You've grown." Smiling warmly at him, excited to see him.

"You haven't been gone for _that _long." Not even with a smile on he's face, only skepticism in he's voice.

"Not psychically." Gildarts looked over me for the first time, before he continued. "I've heard you have accomplished great things as the new face of Fairy Tail. Your father would be proud." When he mentioned Igneel, was it like Natsu snapped.

"Why are you here?"

"I have my own mission. Given by your father-" The sound of someone hitting a glass, silenced Gildarts.

"Welcome!" With he's loud voice, stood Mard Geer in the stairs, with he's glass raised high. "I'm glad all of you could come, I'm honored by your present.." I felt Natsu's hand slide around my waist, pulling me closer, before he whispered into my ear.

"Mard Geer is the leader of Tartaros Corporation. They have one of the worlds biggest hotels company." What was the deal about using your mafia name in your business, wasn't it obvious then? "It's a gathering for investors, as they want to build the largest one yet."

"Where are they planning to build?"

"In Magnolia." With Sabertooth gone were Fairy Tail the one in charge. Tartaros was obviously not pleased with the new changes.

"Today we will eat and celebrate our new and biggest hotel." Walking down to the pianist and the violin player, signaling them to play. "But first . Let us dance." It seemed like a tradition for them to do so, as all the other girls came running towards him, begging like dogs for him to pick them. Mard Geer were only walking back and forth, teasing them.

"It's seen as a privilege to dance with him." Shoot Gildarts in. "Mard Geer is the most desired bachelor in all of Fiore." Rolling my eyes, as I wasn't able to resist. This man was acting like he was some sort of a god, that every woman in this room were dying for he's attention. I watched the crowed of girls move back and forth, following he's footsteps, laughing to myself as it looked stupid. Looking up at Gildarts, wore he a frown on he's face, like he almost seemed a little jealous.

"I don't get it, what are they seeing in this guy-"

"Miss Heartfilia." I jumped at the sound of my name. "Would you do me the pleasure and dance with me?" Natsu tightened he's grip around my waist, holding me closer to him. Mard Geer were holding out he's hand, waiting for my replay. I couldn't be rude, as I already were an uninvited guest to say no. But this was more than that I was a guest, Natsu was my escort. Before I knew it, had Mard Geer grabbed my hand, leading me out on the dance floor. It felt weird, as he placed he's hand on my waist, closing the gap between us. The music began to play and people looked impatiently at us.

A waltz? Could I even dance waltz?

"Let me lead." Whispered him, as he began to move slowly. Nervously looked I over at Natsu, who glared at me. Obviously not pleased with me, not loosing me out of he's sight. I couldn't help but stare at my toes, swiftly looking over at Natsu for every step I took. "Look at me Lucy."

"I'm not good at dancing waltz. Not dancing at all, really." Giving it a nervous laugh.

"You are doing fine." Encouraging me. I looked Mard Geer in he's eyes, trying to let him lead. In some way, lost I track of time, watching he's beautiful eyes. We danced across the room, with everyone looking our way.

"You have really pretty eyes." Immediately regretting it, when I realized I had said it out loud. I felt my cheek burn, at my stupidity. For real? Get your shit together Lucy! There was something about Mard Geer, that I couldn't put my finger on it, but he were intriguing.

"Ha, so are yours." What was Natsu's problem, this guy seemed nice. There must be other Mafia groups that is not all bad. Maybe-. It snapped me out of my thoughts, as Mard lowered our phase. What is he doing? He's face suddenly leaned in, closer to mine. Is he trying to kiss me!? Only inches away from me, felt I another arm swiftly pull me out of he's grasp. Before I knew if, were I looking up at Natsu's face.

"I'll take it from here." Natsu held me tight, but in a loving way, as he continued swaying me over the dance floor. He looked furious over at Mard Geer, with he's stone cold face.

Mard Geer excepted Natsu's behavior, while he smiled over at him. Now he that he had no partner, grabbed him another girl, standing next to him. I looked confused up at Natsu, who didn't say a word. To my surprise, was Natsu a great dancer!

"Natsu I-"

"Don't say anything." Not even looking me. Had I hurt he's feelings?

The song ended and everyone applaud to the musicians. Gildarts suddenly surprised me, suddenly coming up behind us.

"Can I borrow him for a minute?" Grabbing Natsu by he's arm, not hearing what he had to say about it.

"Oh, ok.." Leaving me alone. They walked out the door, leading to the garden. I wanted to follow after them, so I wouldn't be left behind. For here were they only giving me ugly glares, referring to the girls who had found a liking in Mard Geer. Whispering to each other as they never lost me of their sight.

This is great, just fantastic. Not a single girl at this party can't stand me. I looked around the room, until I laid my eyes on the table with endless sweets. Everything you could have dreamed off, cupcake, and all kinds of cakes, you name it! My stomach screamed for food, feeling the water gathering in my mouth. With small jumps, walked I over to the table and grabbed one of their small plates. How am I supposed to get more then two kinds on this!? It's at the size of my palm, people will starve! We have to build! With a gentle hand, stacked I one of every sort on the tiny plate. Behold my tower of sweets! I needed to just have a little taste.

"Lucy?" With the cake half way in my mouth, came a familiar voice up behind me.

"R-Rogue?" Surprised to see him, dropped I accidentally half of the cake.

"Can we talk?" I hadn't seen Rogue for over a week now, after I had canceled our date, plan, whatever you will call it. I felt bad for calling him off like that, but I had no other choice. Then I remembered it. Natsu had warned me about Rogue, to keep my distance. But why? "It's important."

"Sure." I saw a door, hoping it would lead to another room, a more quiet one. I opened it carefully to see if someone was in there, but it was empty. It was a saloon in old interior. "Let's talk in here."

I had to trust Natsu, so I were going to be careful with Rogue.

We walked over to the couch and sat down. I looked patiently at Rogue, waiting for him to talk, but he looked nervous. Even at a fancy ball as this, he still had he's bangs covering he's face."What was it you wanted to talk about?"

"You had been gone for a while.. so I got worried. I didn't hear anything from you." That's so sweet of him. I didn't give him a further notice, so I understand if he thought it was something he had done. Wait a minute. How did he know I were here? The only person I told had been Laxus.

"I haven't told anyone were I was Rogue." My heart began beating faster, from the words coming out of y mouth.

"Don't be afraid, I would never hurt you." He's eyes met mine, and they looked sincere. Or was he a good actor?

"Natsu told me to stay away from you, Rogue.

"I figured out he would say that. That's why I wanted to talk to you." Moving closer towards me, grabbing my hand. "I know you were the one who killed Sting." I froze of the mention of Sting's name, thinking that this was the last off me. There was no chance I could run from Rogue. I'm trapped. "Sting's my brother." Tears streamed down my faces. I had killed Rogue's brother. He had come to kill me, and Natsu knew about Rogue all along. "Lucy please, don't cry. I'm not good with girls when they cry."

"Are you going to kill me?" Saying it between sobs.

"No! Lucy, that's why I wanted to come here, to see you. I wanted to tell you the truth, before you heard anything else.

"So you're not going to kill me?" Rogue wiped away the tears crawling down my chin.

"No." Slightly laughing at me. "The truth is that I'm from the same group as Yukino and Sting, Sabertooth. Sting and I used to be close, back in the days when we were nothing but regular people. But everything changed when he got the taste of power. Drifting away from humanity. One day when I had been out on a mission, had Sting murdered previous master. No one knew it was him, except me. He was the next in line, as the master had seen us as sons. That was the day I lost my brother." Feeling so useless to Rogue, taking he's only brother. And he has forgiven me. The only thing I could do was to hold him tight.

"I'm so sorry!"

"So when I learned of Sting's death, was I devastated. But I realized that the brother I once loved , had already been dead for years." Rogue stroke he's hand cherishing on my back. I only felt guilt, so the thing I could do was to sit and listen to what he had to say. "Sting was still my brother by blood, I had to avenge he's death. That's when I learned about you and what he had done to you. It's not fair to be treated that way." The thought of what Sting had once done to me, sent shivers down my back. "But then I laid my eyes on you for the first time, then I knew I could never harm you. With your kind and loving nature, mesmerized you me. You have made me care for someone, that I never thought would happen."

"Please don't say it." Mumbling it into he's chest. He were well aware of where Natsu and I stood. "Natsu and I-"

"You don't need to explain yourself. I know exactly how you feel."

"thank you, Rogue. For being so honest with me." Hugging him closer. "I hope we can be friends."

"So do I."

"Touching." We both jumped up of our seats, as a third person had entered.

"Gildarts?" I looked surprised at the older man. How did he find us? "Where is Natsu?" Realizing he was alone.

"He went looking for you." Standing and admiring a painting.

"Then I should go look for him-" As I was about to leave, raised Gildarts he's voice.

"That won't be necessary." I felt Rogue grab my hand, pulling me behind him. Confused looked I up at Rogue, to see that he's smile were gone, only focusing on every move Gildarts took. "How does it feel to betray your own family, Rogue?" My eyes flickered back and forth to see who would react first. Swiftly pulled Rogue out a gun, from inside of he's jacket.

"My family betray me."

"Instead you fall in love with you brother's murderer." Gildarts tried to psych him out. I could only feel he's anger build inside of him, clenching harder on the gun between he's fingers.

"Sting deserved what was given to him." Even if Sting was a horrible human, no one deserves to die. "You should be more careful." loading he's gun, as he held it pointed at Gildarts.

"Should I? Remember the ball outside that door?" Rogue only smiled, as he placed it back in he's jacket.

"You're right." Before I even could react, had Rogue tossed two small knives at Gildarts. Not even dropping a sweat, dodged Gildarts both of them.

"You have much more to learn kid." With a swift jump, were Rogue sprinting towards him, pulling out two larger knives from he's back. Gildarts answered with a knife on he's own, meeting Rogues. The sound of metal hitting each other mad me gasp. Rogue managed to lose one of the knives he were holding, due to the impact. "Told you." With a satisfied look on he's face, pushed Gildarts him away.

Gildarts was stronger, but Rogue seemed quick. He wasn't giving up, jumping one ore time at him, trying to land a hit on him. Every time managed the older man to dodge. He were good, I'll give him that. I couldn't stand watching them fight, hurting each other. My heart jumped out of my chest every time one of them tried to land a hit. Where are you Natsu? I need your help. The sound of tearing clothes made me watch intensely, afraid on of them got hurt. I don't know Gildarts, but he doesn't deserve to die.

"Stop!" Rogue looked at me for just a second, who gave Gildarts a direct hit on Rogue. Hitting he's broken nose., sending him backwards on to the floor. I tossed myself next to him, holding he's head up in my hands. "Leave him alone!"

"I need you to come with me, Lucy Heartfilia." Gildarts noticed the blood streaming down he's forehead, as he gently wiped it away. Rogue must have landed a good hit, looking as it hurt. He's nose was messed up, with blood all over him, lying unconscious in my hands.

"Why are you doing this?" Trying to stop the bleeding from he's nose.

"It's an order." Gildarts tried to fix himself up, failing miserably, as he's suit was all torn up. "The project S.O.N. must continue."

"What are you talking about?" Project? Had he hit or head or was all this just a game to him?

"This has been planned for years, nothing of your concern. Now leave the boy and come with me." Reaching out he's hand for me, helping me up.

**General POV.**

"Natsu!" He tried to move, but he's head hurt like hell. "Wake up!" When Natsu finally came back to he's senses, saw him that it was Rogue, hovering above him.

"You!?" Pushing him away, while he reached out for he's gun. Too Natsu's surprise were he's gun gone.

"Sorry, I knew you would react this way, so I took it." Holding up Natsu's blood red gun. "We need to talk."

"I have nothing to say to you." Growled Natsu at him.

"It's about our beautiful maiden."

"Lucy?" Had he seriously forgotten Rogue in all this, in the search of he's father? How could he forget the one person who were out there haunting for he's beloved. "What have you done to her!?" Jumping over Rogue, sending him to the ground. "Answer me!" Holding a firm grip on he's throat, not even resisting him.

"It.. w-was.. Gildarts." Natsu loosened he's grip. "He fled with Tartaros, and they've got Lucy."

"Argh! I knew this would happen, last time it was.." Stopping himself before he said something foolish.

"Sting." Finishing Natsu's sentence. "That's why we can't let it happen again." Natsu confused at the black haired male, the one he was convinced wanted to murder Lucy. Could he be wrong? "You need me, if you want her back."

* * *

**Ello! **

**I'm finally back from Japan and I'm ready!  
My hand luggage on the way home ****consisted of all of sensei's books.. but it was worth it. They look so pretty on my shelf! **

**Back to business, here is chapter 16! I haven't started on 17 yet. But 'Mermaid' on the other hand is going well. Chapter 8 is already written by hand, so I only have to rewrite it on the computer. Chapter 9 is also on the way. **

**And also for people who are complaining over my spelling and grammer. I will only say this once more. I have strong type dylexia, I only write fanfictions to get better at writing, and in my opinion I have. I'm not trying to write a best selling novel either. And if my spelling and grammer mistakes are killing you, don't read. No one is making you do anything.**

**Let me know what you think by leaving a review or PM me. If you have any questions or simply wants to talk, I'm all yours.**

**Have a nice day!**


End file.
